MadDogg Meet Princess Dancing Sunshine
by hopewings6
Summary: Riley and Lucas have been friends since 6th grade. Only problem is they've never met. What started as a class assignment turn into a friendship. But when Lucas goes to her school and treats her badly. Will finding out they're pen pals help him or push her away for good
1. Chapter 1

_**Past-6th grade**_

 _ **"** Okay class since we have been learning about friends all around the world I thought we try an experiment." Everyone groans. "We are going to give you a pen pal that lives in a different state or country and for the next three weeks you will write to each other and learn about there life." Our teacher passes names out and informs us not to exchange names or anything to personal. _

_" I didn't get a name." I say raising my hand. She smiles at me and call me to her desk. "Well Riley your person is a special one. It seems he has a little anger issue and his parents and teacher thought someone with your outlook on life might help him." I start smiling "of course thank you Ms. Lee"_

 _I go to the library to use the computer and send him an email._

 _Hi I'm.._

 _"no names" I thought. I try again._

 _Hi I'm princess dancing sunshine, you can call me psd for short. I've never done this before but I feel like we are going to be the very best of friends these three weeks! :) you can ask me anything._

 _Signed princess dancing sunshine_

 _"Yeah that's good hopefully he responds." I say out loud. Just as I was going to log off I get a message._

 _Hi just letting you know I don't plan on writing I think this is a waste of time. So find something else to do for three weeks._

 _Signed mad_

 _Well that wasn't what I expected. Who signs something just mad. I smile I had an idea. I send him a quick message._

 _Dear Mad Dogg, that's your new name. Trust me we will be writing to each other I'm very persistent. Like timon and pumba said to simba "hakuna matata" it means no worries. You can't get rid of me. Roz says it best in monster's inc. "I'm always watching." Adios mad dogg aloha au revoir :)_

 _"this girl is weird." I thought but I couldn't help laughing at her Disney references and so I kept on writing._

 _ **Present day**_

Lucas pov

"Sweetie it's not going to be so bad here. You will make so many friends." My mom says cheerfully. I roll my eyes. "Sure mom." "Well at least you'll have Zay right?" She ask hopeful. I sigh and say "yeah don't worry mom. I just got to send a message to someone."

 ** _MadDogg-Hey PDS. First day of a new school got any advice?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-Happy first day of school. I think you know what my answer is?_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol I know but it's our tradition for you to share your wisdom with me._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-your right my bad ;) okay ready for it? Here it comes don't blink or you'll miss it:)_**

I chuckle at this girl's goofiness.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-in the words of a very smart genie. Bee yourself! :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-do you love it or do you love it?!**_

 _ **MadDogg-lol quoting Aladdin this time nice. ;p**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-haha mock if you will but I guarantee you get a whole new world stuck in your head. Bet you're singing it right now without realizing it.**_

"A whole new world hmm." Damn she's right I am." I say to myself. "Jokes on her she can't hear me." I thought smugly.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-told ya :p_**

 ** _MadDogg-you can't possible know I'm singing it?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-but I do. I have magical powers that lets me know when people sing Disney songs. Just like right now my best friend is on her way singing A dream is a wish your heart makes from Cinderella._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-message me later got to get ready for school adios au revoir aloha. :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-Sayonara ;)_**

I close my phone and smile waiting for Zay. "Dude while are you smiling? I thought you would have a permanent frown on your face and are you humming Aladdin?" I look up and chuckle at him. "Yeah well like the song says it's a whole new world." He looks at me weirdly so I punch him.

"Ow!" He says rubbing his arm. "There's the Lucas Friar I know."

Riley pov

 ** _MadDogg-Sayonara ;)_**

I couldn't help but giggle at his goodbye. It never changed since the 6th grade and it always manage to make me smile. Just then Maya climbs through the bay window singing you guess it. Cinderella. I burst out laughing when she climbs all the way through and tell her I knew she was singing that song.

"okay wizard of Disney let's go. Zay has a new buddy he wants us to meet." She says pushing me towards the window. "Maya I'm not even dressed yet." I tell her hoping she wouldn't ask why. I turn around and knew what she was going to say. "Why?" We say at the same time.

We laugh so she is distracted from asking anymore questions she just throws clothes at me. "Riles no more reading before bed okay?" I giggle putting on my shirt and say "okay peaches." "Come on Riley!" Maya says dragging me out the subway. "Maya Hart will you calm down! I'm sure Zay is waiting like always to flirt with you. Just date already!" I shout trying to get her to slow down.

She laughs and says "that's not why I want to get to school?" I raise my eyebrow at her and smirk. "Really peaches?" She doesn't turn around but I know she's blushing. Ever since Zay moved here in 7th grade they've been playing this game of flirt tennis with each other.

"Okay where is he?" She says looking around. "Oh I thought we weren't here for Zay?!" I say nudging her. "Oh shut up!" She says laughing and turning red. Just then I get a text from my dad. "Oh shoot." I say out loud. "What's up honey?" "Dad wants to see me. Probably left window open again. I swear I leave it open once and a bird flew in and he acts like it's the end of the world."

"I'll see you later peaches. Tell your future boyfriend sorry couldn't meet his friend." I say walking away. It takes her a moment to understand what I said and as soon as I turn the corner I hear her yell "hey!" I laugh all the way to my dad's class.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas pov

"Dude let's go. Your girlfriend isn't gonna show." I say to Zay who is looking at himself in his phone. "And you said I was acting weird." "Zay Zay Zay!" I shout hitting him. "Are you listening to me?" I chuckle. "Honestly dude no." He says looking around. "What's her name again?" He stops what he's doing and gives me a "seriously" look. I start laughing.

"I know it's Maya Hart. She's the most beautiful girl you ever met. Need I go on?" "Wow I didn't know you felt like that for a complete stranger you've never met." I hear behind me. I turn around and see a blond with blue eyes smirking at me.

"well cat got your tongue now cowboy?" She says. I was going to respond when I hear Zay laugh behind me. "Hey honey nugget." She smiles and looks behind me and says "hey hunkalious." I shake my head and Zay introduces us. "Maya this is Lucas, Lucas meet Maya."

"nice to meet ya huckleberry." She says with a smile. "Huckleberry?" She laughs and says "well Zay said you are his friend from Texas so I can only assume you're a cowboy." Zay and Maya laugh and he says "don't worry when I moved here she called me cowboy Zay until she realized she loved me." She punches him and says "in your dreams Zay."

"Every night Hart." I chuckle and say I had to go to the office. As I'm leaving I hear Zay ask where's cotton candy face. I pull out my phone and send a quick message to PDS.

 ** _MadDogg-so far this school is weird and I've only been here 20 minutes. Thinking of ditching._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-DON'T YOU DARE! Do I need to inspire you?_**

 ** _MadDogg-:) lay it on me_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-when life hands you lemons... juggle. :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-lmao I thought the saying was make lemonade?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-not my version. :p have a good day you never know it could be like in Harry Potter. Maybe you go to a wizard school? That would be awesome! Happy spell casting! :} adios aloha au revoir._**

 ** _MadDogg-sayonara_**

I was putting my phone away and laughing that I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

Riley pov

"Dad did you text me just so I watch you dig through your bag?" I ask dad who at this moment is elbow deep in it."Yes Riley that's exactly what I wanted, you on the first day of school watching me." I giggle and cross my arms. "Oh daddy I can't handle your sarcasm today I'm supposed to be meeting Zay's friend that just moved here and don't you think it's rude if I make such a promise but don't show?"

He turns around and smiles "well I guess I should tell your uncle Shawn you don't need this film either." I smile and he tosses it to me. "Yay! Wait I forg.." before I could finish my dad hands me my camera. I kiss his cheek and hug him saying "thank you daddy!"

I pull out my phone to text Maya when I see MadDogg message. I reply and feel someone bump me. "Outta my way Matthews can't you see I'm in a hurry?" Blair shouts putting her hands on her hips. I roll my eyes and say "gee Blair I would have but you see I don't care." I smile at her and she huffs and walks away just to bump into someone else.

I shake my head and walk the other way.

Lucas pov

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I say to the person I bumped. "Hey what is with everyone today?! I'm in a..." the girl I bump into doesn't finish her sentence just dust herself and smiles at me. "Hi I'm Blair, I don't think I remember you are you new?" She ask sticking out her hand and twirling her hair with the other.

I clear my throat and say "I'm Lucas I just moved here." She smiles wider and shouts "oh your Zay's Texas friend! Omg the football player right? This is great news! You are going to be what everyone is talking about the hot football transfer. You have to totally eat lunch with us I'll introduce you to everyone." I cover my ears when she starts squealing.

She cute so I go with her. "I did promise my mom I would make some friends." I thought smiling at Blair.

Riley pov

I walk into first period and see Zay. "Z I'm so sorry my dad text me and then I ran into Blair literally I might add.." I take a breath and say "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet your friend." Zay just looks at me and starts laughing. "Zay I'm apologizing and you're laughing at me." He waves his hand back and forth saying "cotton candy face it's fine. I mean it's not like he was dying and you missed it chill girl."

"Whew! I thought I was going to have to make you some apology cookies." His eyes widen and he says "I mean you still can though." We both start laughing." "Lunchtime the best part of any day!" Maya exclaims walking into the cafeteria. I laugh at her and grab a tray.

"So what's Zay friend like?" I ask grabbing what passes for food in high school. She smiles at me and says "hot! Totally your type!" I shake my head and see her trying to set me up with someone I never met. "Probably has our wedding figure out too." I think to myself. "Who's wedding?" Farkle ask sitting down.

I blush "said that aloud didn't I?" Maya starts grinning and I don't want to hear what she says so I change the subject. "Hey Farkle how was your summer with smackle family?" Maya stops staring at me and turns her attention to Farkle. "Farkle meeting the parents already? Next you going to tell us you guys are engaged."

Farkle turns as red as a tomato at that and Maya and I scream. Causing the cafeteria to go silent. "Thanks girls I won't need my hearing anymore." My dad says walking past us. "Sorry daddy, sorry Mr. Matthews." Maya and I say together. "So where's Zay and Riley's cowboy?" Maya says looking around.

I sigh and say "peaches please stop. But look at this." I say sticking two straws in my mouth and a spoon on my nose. "I perdsks dk." They look at me like I'm crazy. "What?!" They say together. "She said she perfected it." I turn around and see Blair and a boy with the greenest eyes I've ever seen. I start blushing with how he was staring at me.

"oh hey cowboy." Maya says unfortunately noticing us staring at each other. "Hey future Mrs. Babineaux. He says tipping his imaginary hat. "Ooooh" she says gripping her cup. "Zay hasn't shown up yet. But who are you freak face?" Farkle ask with a serious face. "Fdksls!" I say with the straws still in my mouth. "Riley no one understands you take the straws out."

"I did she said farkle I'm assuming that's your name?" Green eyes says. I smile at him. "Ahem." Blair says linking her arm with him. "Can you tell Zay to meet us at the football players table please. I don't want lukey here to feel out of place. He's still new." "Sjfjeodjwmd sjdjskwl skdoensbwlsk." I say

Lukey as Blair calls him starts laughing. "Do I want to know what she said?" He turns to her and then back to me and says "well she said she has a few minutes left before she breaks Zay record." They start walking away when he turns back around and whispers "I'll make sure the parrot has her crackers." I turn red after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas pov

For the rest of lunch I sat with Blair at what are deemed the football table. Zay stopped by but said he almost had Maya agreeing to a date so he sat with them. He asked if I wanted to join but I felt bad about just deserting Blair like that. Curse my good manners but I wished I went with him. Blair just kept talking about how she wished she could wear some outfit every day. I tried tuning her out. I looked at Zay and them and smiled at Riley.

I didn't officially meet her but I couldn't get over how adorable she looked with the straws in her mouth. I was going to get up when Blair turned to me "so what's the rest of your schedule look like maybe we have classes together." I hand her it and try to say something but she kept talking. I look back at Riley and remember her comment about her being a parrot and never stopped talking that made me think about PDS and her Aladdin comment this morning. I laugh and say "Polly want a cracker."

"what did you say?" Blair asked looking at me. "Oh nothing. So do we have classes together?" She smiles and says "we do." The bell rings and we head off to English. She tells me we should sit in back that's where the football players sit. I sigh and take a seat. I look around and Blair is off talking to another cheerleader and I hear rather than see Zay and the gang come in.

"Lies! You didn't beat me. I'm still the king!" Zay says putting his fist in the air. "Bite me Zay I'm the new champ just call me queen Riley from now on." Riley says to him. Farkle and Maya come in behind them shaking their heads and laughing. "It's just sticking straws in your mouth. It's not an Olympic sport." Farkle says.

"it's not an official sport YET." Riley tells him. "Whatever man I'm still king!" Zay says walking towards me. "What's up Z." I say laughing at his exchange with Riley. He sits next to me and says "can you believe that girl trying to steal my crown?" I shake my head and Riley says "Isaiah Earl Babineaux your just jealous!" And sticks her tongue out at him.

"Earl isn't your middle name." I whisper to him. "Yeah I know she thinks it's funny. Don't cha cotton candy face?" She turns slightly and winks. I chuckle at her and she smiles. "So any progress with your future wife over there I say gesturing to Maya. Before he can respond Maya marches up to him and says "there could have been but Zay decided a silly game was more important." His mouth drops open and Riley and I starts laughing when Maya sits back down.

Riley pov

"Maya you know you're gonna cave and say yes just say it already?" I whisper to her. She looks back at Zay and then me and smiles "never!" I giggle and the teacher comes in to start class. "Welcome to junior year one more year and then voila you will be an adult!" Harper shouts throwing her arms in the air.

Just like dad, Harper followed us to high school. Harper passes out papers of the books we are going to be reading and I smile. "I've already read half of these." I think to myself. "The first book we will read is a book I'm sure you have read already. Its drumroll please Zay." She gestures to Zay who bangs his hands on the table.

"To kill a mockingbird." Everyone groans. "Come on people! Don't make me sing the reading rainbow song again." I shout. Everyone cheers and claps at that. Harper settles them down and thanks me for that. I smile and say "anytime." Maya shakes her head at me and I wink at her.

"Well it's the first day I'll take it easy on you guys silently read whatever you brought." Harper says bowing when everyone claps. I pull out my book I brought and start reading. But I stop when I feel my phone buzz.

 ** _MadDogg-you're right I might like this new school._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I'm glad! :) you meet some interesting people?_**

 ** _MadDogg-yeah I did, my old buddy from back home has a very interesting group he hangs with._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-let me guess their names are Harry, Ron and Hermoine? Am I close? :}_**

I hear someone laugh and turn and see Lucas. Maya finally said his name instead of calling him my cowboy. He was on his phone texting someone and laughing. Maya sees me looking and gives me that evil grin of her. I mouthed "no" at her but she makes her puppy dog eyes at me so I cross my eyes and she laughs.

 ** _MadDogg-Lol! Which I actually did. You're gonna get me in trouble PDS! ;]_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-you enjoy it. :p adios aloha au revior_**

 ** _MadDogg-Sayonara_**

I smile and put my phone away. Good ole MadDogg. "Lucas what class you got next?" I hear Zay ask. "Um history with a Mr. Matt.." before he finishes Zay shivers and says "oh man got to watch out for him." "Why is he strict?" Lucas ask. We all walk in and I turn to Zay "Zay what are you telling him?" He smiles and says "oh how the teacher is nuts!"

I punch him and turn to Lucas "he's not nuts he's.." I pause. "Yeah he is nuts." I look around and whisper to him. "Want to hear something weird?" He nods his head and I motion for him to get closer. I take a breath and smell his cologne. "One time he actually followed me home..." I see Lucas eyes go wide I try not to laugh. "What did you do?" He whispers.

I fight back the smile that was threatening to come out and say "I didn't know what to do. He even came in my house and had dinner with my family!" I shudder for dramatic effect. He was going to say something when dad walks in. "Riley." He says with a smile. I glance at Lucas who is staring at him and smile and say "hi daddy!"

Lucas turns to me and says "daddy?" I smile and shrug "NUTS!" He laughs and says "very cute!" I smile and take my seat. During class I could feel his eyes on me. I turn around and he smiles at me. I feel my cheeks heat up and try not to look at Maya. Who at the moment after witnessing everything wouldn't stop grinning at me. My dad noticed to and shook his head and said "oh boy!" Causing Maya to laugh and me to say "this year is sure going to be interesting."

Lucas pov

"mama I'm home!" I shout hanging my jacket. I look around and she wasn't there. I see a note on the table.

 _Lucas took Lily Anne to mall. She needs new shoes. Money on counter for pizza love you mom_

I head upstairs and open my computer seeing I had a message from PDS.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-Homework how I loath thee. :|_**

 ** _MadDogg-I know we're juniors now shouldn't the work be less?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I guess this is punishment_**

 ** _MadDogg-punishment for what?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-wanting to be an adult . I much rather be a kid and run around and go to the park_**

 ** _MadDogg-sounds a lot better than homework_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-that settles it_**

 ** _MadDogg-settles what?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I'm going to the park to be a kid silly :p_**

 ** _MadDogg-what about your work and your annual movie night with your best friend?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-Boo! You had to remind me huh?_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol someone has to keep you on the right path_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-funny I do that with my sister from a different mister._**

 ** _MadDogg-:)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-thanks old wise MadDogg! I bow to your superior knowledge_**

 ** _MadDogg-ooo sarcasm I love it! ;)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-thought you might. :) Night adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-Sayonara_**

I close my computer and start on my homework. "She was right. Homework I do loath thee." I say out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucas are you awake yet?" I roll over and cover my face. "Lucas are you listening to me?" My mom ask coming into my room. "Mom it's the weekend can't I sleep all day just once?" I plead with her. She puts her hands on her hips and smiles "well lucky for you it's raining, so I can make an exception just this once."

I get out of bed and kiss her. "Thank you mama." I say with a smile. I jump on my bed and grab my phone.

ZayB-your first weekend in New York and it rains. Want to play some football in the mud?

Luke-pass

ZayB-don't knock it till you try it :)

Luke-yeah alright

ZayB-so you'll come play?!

Luke-dude you're the king of sarcasm how did you not get that? The city has taken the country boy sarcasm right outta ya ;)

ZayB-haha funny. Text ya later

I turn on my computer and message PDS.

 ** _MadDogg-first weekend in new city and it rains. What shall I do decisions decisions. Hmm_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-sarcasm this early? Fantastic! Please sir may I have some more? :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-lmao at least you get it. I text my buddy and the city stole his good ole country sarcasm away._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-not only sarcastic but a wee bit dramatic._**

 ** _MadDogg- :/_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine- :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine- ;)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine- :^}_**

 ** _MadDogg-what are you doing?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-isn't it obvious? :•}_**

 ** _MadDogg-no_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-must I spell it out for you? ;•]_**

 ** _MadDogg-yeah you might? Lol_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I'm making silly faces at you see 8^}_**

 ** _MadDogg- :) well done._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-thank you thank you :p_**

 ** _MadDogg-what are you doing today?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well I think you know what I want to do today? :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol yes I do but aren't you ban from doing that because of last time?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-sadly yes. :( but can you blame me I was a kid and you know my love for the rain. My dad was overreacting_**

 ** _MadDogg-overreacting?! You got a really bad cold that lasted almost two weeks!_**

 ** _MadDogg- and really you were a kid? :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-fine so it was last year. I was younger than I am now._**

 ** _MadDogg-lol what are you really doing today?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well I rather be dancing in the rain but alas I must get ready to work for the man and by the man I mean my mom at her bakery_**

 ** _MadDogg- lol and I'm the dramatic one?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-yes you're! :p I'm wasting a perfectly good rainy day inside. You know what I say to that... Boo!_**

 ** _MadDogg-funny adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-Hey!_**

 ** _MadDogg- 8^€)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-very clever MadDogg Sayonara_**

I close my computer and stretch and shout for my mom. "Mama do we have any

coffee?"

Riley pov

"Dad mom must I go to topanga today? Look it's raining!" I say gesturing to the window. They both laugh and shake their head. "Sweetie you know the rule." My dad says drinking his coffee. I huff and sit down "well I think it's a ridiculous one and you were overreacting."

"Overreacting?!" He says choking on his coffee. "Riley you had a cold that lasted 2 weeks." I giggle and say "that's what mad.." I clear my throat and say "technically it was one week and a few days." My mom smiles and puts my breakfast in front of me "Riley eat and Maya will be with you working it's not going to be so bad."

"I guess so." I say getting up "know this I will step in every puddle I see on my way there." They just laugh and my dad says "whatever you say sweetie." I put on my rain boots and message MadDogg.

 **PrincessDancingSunshine- hi ho hi ho it's off to work I go. "Whistling" but I will step in every puddle I see. Maybe even break out into song like Gene Kelly. Who knows I'll see where the rain takes me. :) happy trails prospector!**

I smile and put my phone away. "Off to work I go" I say to myself. "Isn't this just tragic peaches?" I say wiping off the counter. "What is honey?" She says looking at her phone. "That we are wasting a good day in doors?" She laughs and says "riles it's raining, I rather be in doors." I stick my tongue out at her.

"Maya what are you doing?" I see her looking at her phone. "Oh nothing." She says with that devilish grin of hers. "Oh boy what did you do?!" I say walking towards her. "Well I may or may not have invited Zay and your future boyfriend here to hang out."

"Maya Penelope! We're working we can't hang out!" I tell her putting my hands on my hips. She smiles and I say "what?" "You didn't deny that huckleberry is your future boyfriend." I blush and say "well what's the point, I'll say one thing and you hear another." She laughs at me. "Laugh but you know I'm right."

Lucas pov

"what happened to your mud football?" I chuckle at Zay who is looking at his phone. He throws himself on the couch and smiles." Dude change of plans. We are going to topanga." I look at him weirdly. "Should I know what that is?" He laughs "it's a bakery where a certain girl we know works."

"Dude I don't want to be some third wheel while you attempt to get Maya to say yes to you." He rolls his eyes and says "haha you won't be a third wheel." I turn to him and he's smirking at me.

I sigh "come on Z!" I check my phone and laugh at PDS message. I send her one back.

 ** _MadDogg-And I bet there were about a million puddles just asking to be stepped in. Kudos on the Disney references. Please tell me you didn't reenact the whole performance from the movie? Although I pay good money to see that._**

 **"** come on Lucas stop looking at yourself! The girls are waiting!" Zay shouts looking at himself yet again in his phone. "Yeah I'm the one looking at myself." I murmur walking out the door.

Riley pov

"Maya we are supposed to be working. Stop laughing at the corniness that is Zay Babineaux and get to work!" I say sternly. "Riles no one is here but that couple in the back." She says hopping off the counter. "Fine but at least wipe down while I sweep." I say grabbing the broom and turning on my music. "Yes ma'am." Maya says saluting me.

I start sweeping and James Arthur comes on. I smile and sing along dancing with the broom. "Just say you won't let go.." I was in my own world giggling and making the broom dip me when I hear clapping behind me. I look at Maya and she is smiling trying not to laugh.

"So isn't it usually the person holding the broom doing the dipping?" I blush and turn around slowly to see Lucas smirking at me. "Well who am I to deny the broom taking the lead once in awhile." I say with a slight shrug. Before he can respond Zay comes in complaining about the rain messing up his shoes.

"Well Isaiah most normal people wear actual rain boots in the what's the word." I say tapping my chin "oh I know rain." This makes Maya and Lucas laugh along with the couple who were in the back. He flicks some rainwater at me and I scrunch my nose.

"slow day ladies?." Lucas says sitting at the counter. Maya who was to busy flirting with Zay to respond so I say "yeah and a perfectly good day gone to waste." I offer him some coffee and pastries. "What's good here?" He ask smiling at me with those green eyes of his.

I blush and before I can respond Blair comes in with some friends. "Hey lukey." She says smiling. "Hey Blair what brings you out on this rainy day?" She shudders and says "ugh I hate the rain but I had things I had to do today. Riley dear three teas please." I smile and say bet you can't say that five times fast."

She looks at me weirdly and Lucas snickers into his coffee. "Likely want to join us at our table? I would hate for you to be by your lonesome here." He looks at me and then agrees to sit with her. I sigh and go make their teas. I take their teas to the table and see Blair all cuddled up on Lucas. I would have said something but he seemed to enjoy it.

"Here you go three teas please." I say with a smile and curtsy. I walk back and Maya looks at me. "What?" I say cleaning off my hands. "You know Lucas is staring at you right?" I turn around and he looks away. "Peaches go join Zay and huckleberry I'll close up." She looks at me and smiles "you sure honey?" I nod and she goes to the back.

"Hey cotton candy face where's Maya?" Zay ask leaning on the counter. I punch him and say "well I got her to agree to a date with you so play nice." He grins and practically suffocates me into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Riley." He says kissing my cheek. "Guys since it's raining let's go to the movies." Blair says getting up. "Riley I would say come with but it seems you're working."

"Wow Blair aren't you the sweetest berry in the bush." I say clapping my hands together. She rolls her eyes and walks out. Maya laughs and gives me a hug "you sure you will be fine?" I laugh and say "yes go on your date." She blushes and walks to the guys. They wave bye and I say "au revoir."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom dad! You will never guess what happened to me?" I say opening the front door and taking off my jacket. "I was leaving the bakery and this.." I trail off when I see nobody in the living room. "Mom dad Auggie anyone home?" I shout out. I walk to the fridge and see a note.

 _Riley_

 _Auggie is at a sleepover. So your father and I are went out for date night. Will be back late. Dinner in fridge._

 _love mom_

"well that's nice." I say sarcastically. I heat up my dinner and head to my room. I look at the time and see it's still early. I decide to watch a movie and message MadDogg.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine- Donger's here for five hours, and he's got somebody. I live here my whole life and its like I have a disease. :) sixteen candles love me some John Hughes!**_

I was at the best part of the movie when I got a text from Maya.

Peaches-riles?

Honey-peaches please tell me that the date went bad and that's why you're texting me?

Peaches-no we're at his house now

Honey-should i cover my eyes?

Peaches-lol no I have to tell you something

Honey-okay you're freaking me out what happen?

Peaches-it's about Lucas

Honey-what about him?

Peaches-Blair and Lucas kissed at the movies

Honey-oh..

Peaches-I'm sorry honey

Honey-Maya you don't have to be it's not like he was mine to began with

Peaches-I know but I thought he liked you and something was going to happen

Honey-oh Maya Penelope I think you built up a fake relationship for us in your head that you thought it was real.

Peaches-riles you can be upset about it I'll leave right now and bring chocolate and let you cry on my shoulder

Honey-Maya I think you may need the chocolate more than me I'm fine

Peaches-how can you be fine?! You liked him!

Honey-Maya I barely knew him

Peaches-are you sure you're okay

Honey-yes after everything that happened 7th grade I became a rhino remember?

Peaches-a what?!

Honey-a rhino come on peaches

Peaches-oh lol I remember cause they have thick skin. Okay if you're sure?

Honey-yes have fun on your date. I want details luv ya

Peahes-luv ya

I toss my phone on my bed. If I was being honest I was a little upset but I had no right. It's not like Lucas was a cow and i branded him mine. I shake my head and continue my movie. I start falling asleep when I get a message on my computer.

 ** _MadDogg-I'm more breakfast club kinda guy_**

I smile at his message ** _._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-yeah that's a good one but nobody can hold a candle to Jake Ryan. Get it candle jake Ryan?_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol so how was work?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-exhausting. Closed up by myself so my bestie can have a date night_**

 ** _MadDogg-that was nice_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I try. :) what did you do?_**

 ** _MadDogg-went to the movies with friends_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-did you take your brooms or did you cast a spell to transport you? Also can you teach me it? I may need it for when I'm to lazy to move_**

 ** _MadDogg-cute. No they decided to add a movie theater to the school makes it easier for us to practice popping into the movie._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-lucky!_**

 ** _MadDogg-well something did happen at the movies_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-is this a serious moment or can I use my dark knight reference?_**

 ** _MadDogg-it's semi serious so go ahead_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-okay here it goes. Why so serious (but read it like the joker cause that's how I'm saying it)_**

 ** _MadDogg-lmao I kinda got that. So can I be frank now_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-does that make me Sammy?_**

 ** _MadDogg-what?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-never mind. Continue please_**

 ** _MadDogg-well let me know if this gets to personal for you_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I think nothing is to personal after I shared what happened 7th grade._**

 ** _MadDogg-oh yeah..forgot about that. Well the thing is I kissed this girl tonight_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-and she didn't kiss you back?_**

 ** _MadDogg-no she did but after it felt kinda..._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-gross, good, magical, earth shattering?_**

 ** _MadDogg-it was nice but I started thinking of this other girl_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-wow MadDogg been in a new city for less than three months and already in a love triangle. You dirty dog! ;)_**

 ** _MadDogg-haha. You're supposed to be helping me_**

 ** _PrincessDacingSunshine-help with what?_**

 ** _MadDogg-my triangle as you call it_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-honestly it's not much of one_**

 ** _MadDogg-how do you figure?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well let's look at it like this. If you have feelings for this girl would you really be kissing this other one? I mean you kiss one but think of the other. It's obvious who you like more._**

 ** _MadDogg-and who would that be?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well the girl you kissed_**

 ** _MadDogg-well what about me thinking about the other girl when I kissed the one_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-okay well question given the chance would you kiss the girl you thought about?_**

 ** _MadDogg-..._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-your silence tells us everything. Night adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-Sayonara night_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I will leave you with this. As I was leaving the bakery I was walking down the street and this huge bird almost ran into me. I think he was trying to kill me. I felt like I was in a Alfred Hitchcock movie_**

 ** _MadDogg-lmao night crazy_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-night dirty dog 8)_**

I close my computer and start to fall asleep. When I wake I see it's sunny. "Well that's just dandy." I say out loud. I see if Maya text me and she hasn't yet. "Probably sleeping still." I think. I message MadDogg.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-Sunday my day in the sun! Literally if google maps searched for me I'm the red dot in the park. Happy Sunday!_**

I dress in my dad's old college sweater and leggings and his phillies hat. "Well parental I'm off." I say grabbing my camera and heading for the door. "Riley what about breakfast?" My mom says standing in the kitchen. "Don't worry I'm gonna grab something from the bakery. Love you be back later.

I grab a quick breakfast and head to the park. I had my earphones in and was snapping pictures at the leaves. I wasn't really watching where I was going when I trip and land in someone's lap. And not just someone it was Lucas. "Hey." He says smiling at me. "Hi." I say trying not to get lost in his eyes.

We sit there staring at each other when I realize I'm sitting on his lap and his hands were on my waist. I blush and say "I'm just gonna..okay." I get up and turn to start walking away. But he calls me back. "What are you doing out this early?" He asks me.

I wanted to be sarcastic but I point to my camera and say "sundays I like to get up early if I can and take pictures before the park get busy." He rubs the back of his neck and says "oh." The way he said it made me think of Jake Ryan and I start laughing.

He looks at me weird. "What's so funny?" I stop laughing and say "what you said reminded me of this movie I watched." He smiles at me and says "a chipmunk." I tilt my head and say "what?" Her gets closer and says "when you laugh your cheeks puff out a little and with those big brown eyes you have you look like a little fairytale creature."

I just look at him and say "so I'm like the woodland creatures that help the princess get ready to meet their prince? Before he responds we hear an annoying voice. "Lukey there you're!" Blair shouts coming up to us. "Hey Blair." He says with a wave. "Riley I didn't think we see you today especially this early?" She says linking her arm with Lucas. I try to refrain from saying something mean. "Well us woodland creatures do love the park."

She just smiles and pulls Lucas to wherever she was going. I continue snapping pictures but couldn't stop thinking about Lucas and Blair. I text Maya.

Honey-okay maybe a little chocolate wouldn't hurt

Peaches-I'll meet you at the bakery


	6. Chapter 6

After my little mental chocolate breakdown Maya would ask if I was okay. I always told her yes and stop asking. But when she shows up at my door with a big bag of Hershey's kisses and pretty in pink I knew something was up. "What's going on peaches?" I ask closing the door. "Oh honey." She says tilting her head and pulling me into a tight hug.

"peaches I can't breath." I say gasping for air. "Sorry." She says pulling back. We sit on the couch and she keeps looking at me funny. "What Maya?!" I said getting a little annoyed. "Riles.." she grabs my hand and continues "ranger rick and Blair bitch are dating now."

I roll my eyes and get up. "I know that Maya." I say making popcorn. "How he barely asked her last weekend?" I turn to face her with my eyebrow raised. She mouths "oh" and looks at me. It was true for the past three weeks Blair bitch would find someway to bring up the fact her and Lucas were "hanging out" together. And I would find some new way of restraining myself from punching her in the face.

Maya always saw it as me being hurt but I wasn't,annoyed yes hurt no. I bring the popcorn to the couch and start the movie. "You sure you're okay riles?" I roll my eyes and sigh. "Yes Maya Penelope stop asking." She shakes her head and pats my hand. "Like I said this is going to be a long year." I thought.

I get up to go to the bathroom and message MadDogg.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-question how much jail time would someone get if they murder their best friend? Asking for a friend._**

I put my phone away and walk back to the living room. I take the chocolate and dump it into the popcorn. Maya looks at me like I'm crazy even though I've been doing this since 6th grade when MadDogg recommended it. "Riles why?" Maya says grimacing. "Because Penelope it's delicious! A sweet and salty snack for my tastebuds." I say opening my mouth to show her it.

She smirks and says "you know huckleberry does the same thing. He also said the same thing when we went to the movies that day." I shrug and say "well at least he does one thing I like." Maya starts laughing and says "Riley Matthews you dirty minded girl!" I choke a little on the popcorn and say "that's not what I meant!" This just makes her laugh harder. I just shake my head at her.

Since Maya had to go home I decided I would watch how to lose a guy in ten days. Maya would kill me if she knew. We always watch it together and annoy everyone by singing your so vain like they do in the end. I was at the part when Kate Hudson accuses Matthew McConaughey of calling her fat when I get a message.

 ** _MadDogg-pretty sure it's 25 to life_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-damn I don't think that would work for me... I mean my friend :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-sure your "friend" ;)_**

 ** _MadDogg-so why do you want to kill her? Is it the usual reasons?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I wish but alas it's not._**

 ** _MadDogg-what she do this time?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-keeps trying to get me to admit to something_**

 ** _MadDogg-that you secretly want to smother her with a pillow?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-lol no. That I like this new guy at our school_**

 ** _MadDogg-well do you?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-no... well I mean he is cute and don't get me started on his eyes..._**

 ** _MadDogg-oh boy you're talking to me like I'm a girl again I'm logging off :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-so dramatic fine I thought I did in the beginning but not anymore._**

 ** _MadDogg-why not?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-thought you didn't want me to talk to you like a girlfriend? :) ;)_**

 ** _MadDogg-hilarious. Let's just say I'm curious_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-uh huh? ;) secret safe with me scouts honor_**

 ** _MadDogg-you were a Cub Scout?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-no I was kicked out for eating a brownie! :) get it?_**

 ** _MadDogg-such a goofy girl_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-but you love it admit it?_**

 ** _MadDogg-nope taking that to my grave. Now back to the real subject your dreamy guy who you "don't like" ;)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-gasp! :p I did not call him dreamy and I don't like him!_**

 ** _MadDogg-me thinks doth protest to much_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-me thinks someone is going to get sent to the spam folder_**

 ** _MadDogg-play nice there PDS I'm joking. So why don't you like him anymore?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well we've never had a real moment and every time I see him he catches me doing something goofy. I thought he liked me but he acts different when he's with this girl who by the way is now his girlfriend. Barf!_**

 ** _MadDogg-well his loss you're a great girl. Who wouldn't like you and your ray of sunshine self?! Your goofiness is one of the best things about you_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-thanks but maybe I should dial it back a bit._**

 ** _MadDogg-DON'T YOU DARE! You already did that because of what happened back then to you and I wouldn't want you to do that again! Screw that guy!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-can you say this five times fast. How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood!_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol what?!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-you were going to the dark side and I didn't want you to. So I changed the subject_**

 ** _MadDogg-...I was wasn't I? Sorry :(_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-it's my fault I was unintentionally leading you down it. Oh no!_**

 ** _MadDogg-what?!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I'm the sith! :O_**

 ** _MadDogg-lmao I thought we agreed you would stop watching Star Wars especially the newer ones!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I know but I can't help it. :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-you just like to reenact the part where anakin and obi-wan kenobi fight with your brother._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-lol you know me so well. :) adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-I do :) Sayonara_**

I turn off my computer and fall asleep dreaming about storm troopers and Luke slywalker. "Morning riles!" Maya shouts climbing through my window. I groan and throw a pillow at her and cover my head. "Must you be so loud?!" I shout underneath my blanket. "Oo someone is grouchy! Come on it's Sunday your favorite day! Get up!" She says bouncing on me.

"fine but you're buying me the biggest coffee and muffin from topanga." I say pushing the covers off myself. "Anything for my honey." She says with a wink. "What did you do Maya?" I say with my hands on my hips. She smiles and says "nothing. Now get dressed." I go to my closet and message MadDogg.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-Changed my mind I think I can do 25 to life. Bestie is up to something and I'm afraid to ask. I need coffee!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-oh and happy Sunday! :)_**

"Riles hurry up!" Maya whines jumping on my bed. "Calm down Penelope I still need to brush my teeth! Geez woman!" I shout going to the bathroom. As I'm brushing I get a message.

 ** _MadDogg-may the force be with you! To you too happy Sunday. Hmmm (yoda)_**

I start laughing that I started choking. "Riles you okay in there?" Maya shouts to me. I spit out the toothpaste and say "yeah I'm almost done."

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-thanks a lot almost choked brushing my teeth from reading that._**

 ** _MadDogg-sorry, I am_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-you MadDogg I forgive_**

 ** _MadDogg-:)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-Sayonara_**

Chatting with MadDogg kept my mind off killing Maya. At least that was until we got to the bakery and Maya stops me and says "sorry honey she wasn't supposed to be here." I was going to say who when we walk in and I see our friends and Lucas and Blair are there too.

"Great just great!" I murmur. "Hey guys sorry we're late someone didn't want to get up." Maya says pointing at me. "Oh well Maya you should have let her get sleep. She probably needs it." Blair says smiling at me and holding Lucas hand. I ball up my fist and stand. "Well if I'm going to be up and sitting here I'm gonna need a coffee." I say through gritted teeth.

Farkle follows me to the counter and says "I told Maya this was a bad idea. I'm sorry Riley." I look at him and say "fine Farkle I it's okay am." He looks at me weirdly for a second and I smile. "Star Wars again?" I laugh louder and say "may the force be with you farkle sparkle!" Pinching his cheeks at the same time.

"So what is everyone up to today?" Lucas ask. The genius couple were going to say something when I respond first. "The same thing they do every night." Lucas smiles and Blair rolls her eyes and says "what does that mean?" Before I could say something back Lucas says "try and take over the world."

Blair looks at us and touches Lucas arm and says "oh I knew that. You're so funny lukey." I fake gag towards Maya and Lucas sees me do it and looks back at Blair. I roll my eyes and stand once again. "Well as enjoyable as this has not been I say good day." Maya starts to say something when I sling my camera over my chest and say "I said good day!" And walk out.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas pov

"Zay is calling you! Zay is calling you! Zay is calling you!" I groan and search for my phone. "I'm gonna kill Zay for changing his ringtone." I pick up and growl. "Whoa! Morning sunshine!" Zay chuckles into my ear. "Zay why the hell are you calling so early?" He fake gasps and says "well grouchy pants did you forget we have early practice today?"

"Shit!" I yell and hang up on him. "Coach is going to kill me!" I think hurrying up and throwing on clothes. I snatch my phone and backpack and head out to the train. As I sit down I message PDS.

 _ **MadDogg-note to self never listen to your friend when she recommends a tv show for you to binge watch. Woke up late. Pretty sure my coach and or teammates are going to kill me.**_

 _ **MadDogg-the "friend" is you by the way. Lol happy Monday!**_

I put my phone away and run as soon as the train stops. I make it just in time for practice and the coach never noticed I wasn't there "dude you look like crap. What happened to you? Blair keep you up talking all night?" Zay says tossing the ball to me. I glare at him and say "no. I was watching a show and got carried away by it.

"what show?" He asks. "You know that show psych?" I asks. He laughs. "What?" He jogs up to me and says "did Riley recommend that show to you?" I look at him weirdly and say "no. Why would she?" "Well because she fell in love with it last year and she is obsessed with the guy because Gus loves Pluto like her."

I look at him and think "Riley couldn't be PDS could she?" I laugh and shake my head. "What's so funny?" Zay asks seeing me converse with myself. "Nothing man. Running on no sleep. Need caffeine." He pats my shoulder and laughs "let's go then." We get to the bakery and I check my phone.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-c'mon son I said watch an episode don't blame me! Lol and seriously happy Monday?! I loathe Monday's! Why must they follow my favorite day. Whyyyyyy!**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-oh no! I've turned into my best friend either her or Garfield. Fingers cross it's Garfield. :)**_

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-just be glad I didn't say watch friends. Pretty sure you wouldn't have made it to practice for the whole week! :p_**

I laugh "that girl is extremely goofy." I think to myself. Zay turns around and sees me smiling. "Blair texting you dirty pics?" I look up at him. "What?!" He laughs. "Dude where are you right now?" I punch him and say "funny Isaiah!" He rubs his arm and we sit outside. "So really how are things with her?"

i sip my coffee and say "they're good. Can't complain." He just looks at me. "What z?" He shrugs and says "nothing man." I raise my eyebrow at him and he sits up. "Okay fine. Truth?" I nod my head. "Well why are you with her? She doesn't really seem like your type. I mean if you were that angry kid then yes but the new you, doesn't seem like he would be into her."

I cross my arms and stare at him. "Zay seriously? I like her okay. Maybe she seems ditzy and conceited but when I'm with her I'm just Lucas the football player not angry Texas Lucas everyone wants me to be. Even you wanted that too admit it?" He looks at me with wide eyes and says "I haven't wanted that guy in a long time. Plus you started changing from being him around 6th grade. Even when I left I thought you turn back to him but you didn't. Why is that?"

I knew the answer but it was one of our rules we established when we kept our friendship going. The mystery that is PDS is the reason I've kept sane and I didn't want to screw that up with telling big mouth Babineaux. "I just did okay." He nods and we get up to leave back to school. "Hey Lucas did you ever think maybe you would find a girl that is just happy with plain old Lucas? No other titles to his name?" I put my arm around him and say "well are you asking me out?"

He looks at me and says "sorry I prefer blonds with blue eyes."

Riley pov

I loath Monday! It's official im going to find someone to petition to get rid of this awful day. I text Maya to see if she was still in the art room.

Honey-peaches you still working?

Peaches-no finished and cleaning up. Want to go get coffees before it's to late?

Honey-yes please! Don't think I'll survive today.

Peaches-the Monday blues get cha?

Honey-always! Gotta head to my locker. Meet you outside?

Peaches-okay. Luv ya

Honey-luv ya too

I put my phone away and head to my locker. But I see something I didn't want to. Blair bitch and Lucas leaning on my locker. I see that Blair spots me and chooses this moment to make out with Lucas on my locker. "I really really hate Monday!" I say through gritted teeth walking up to them.

"Ahem!" I say. Nothing. "Ahem!" I say louder, I knew Blair heard but she was being a bitch. "If I just push them how much trouble would I get into? Should ask dad." I feel myself getting angry and balling up my fist so I do what I have to. I hip check them. They both move and Blair almost falls but Lucas grabs her. "Riley was that really necessary?!" Lucas says to me.

"yes it was! Maybe you two should play tonsil hockey on someone else's locker." I say angrily opening mine. "Oh is this your locker?" Blair says smirking at me then faking shock when Lucas smiles at her. "Unbelievable!" I mutter under my breath and ball up my fist. Lucas sees this and looks at me and shakes his head.

I roll my eyes and slam my locker. I faintly hear him ask what was that and her saying something about me being jealous. I was so pissed I message MadDogg.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-tell me something good? I'm in desperate need.**_

I hope he respond quickly I was really in desperate need. I didn't want to go back there and punch Blair in her fake white teeth. I hear my phone go off and hope it's MadDogg but it was Maya.

Peaches-riles where are you? I thought we were getting coffee?

"Crap! Forgot about that." I say out loud.

Honey-sorry Monday is hitting me real hard and I'm tempted to hit back

Peaches-well should we discuss kicking Monday ass over coffees? ;)

Honey-yes :)

Peaches-Monday is code for Blair right?

Honey-;) :)

I smile and put my phone away. Talking to Maya helped but she just adds fuel to the fire. MadDogg was the only one that came could talk me off the ledge of insanity. I walk towards the front doors of the school when my phone goes off again. "Maya I'm right here." I say reaching for it. It wasn't Maya.

 _ **MadDogg-What's something white that you put in your coffee? :)**_

I knew the answer but I wanted to see what he would say _._

 **PrincessDancingSunshine-what do you put?**

 **MadDogg-paper snow a ghost! ;)**

 **PrincessDancingSunshine-lmao thanks MadDogg I needed that today.**

 **MadDogg-your welcome. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **PrincessDancingSunshine-ooo quoting Kelly Clarkson? Girly! Lol :p**

 **MadDogg-oh not nice. Tsk tsk Missy! Lol :•p**

 **PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir**

 **MadDogg-Sayonara**

I start laughing "thanks MadDogg i need that." I say out loud. I go find Maya and we get coffees.

Lucas pov

Blair and I were walking to lunch when I see Zay motioning for us to sit with them. I look at Blair and she smiles. "We don't have to if you don't want to." She kisses my cheek and say "it's okay he's your friend. I'm just worried about Riley. I heard her talking to Maya and saying she was going to try to steal you from me." I look at them and see Riley and Maya laughing.

I turn back to Blair and say "she won't. I'm with you not her." She smiles at me and we go to sit down with them. I see Riley and Maya talking and Maya look at me. I get a little mad and roll my eyes. "So huckleberry how's practice?" Maya ask smiling at me.

"it's good. I'm pretty sure Zay could have told you that." I say a little snarky to her. She mouths "wow" and turns to Zay. I look at Riley and she is looking down and shaking her head. "Something to say Riley?" I ask a little bit rudely. She looks up like I caught her off guard. "What?" She says looking at me angrily. Everyone at the table goes silent.

We sat there looking at each other until Blair says something. "Lukey it's okay." I see Riley scoff and roll her eyes. I glare at her and she gets up. "I don't have time for this." And walks away. I go after her. "What is your problem?" I shout at her walking towards her in the hall.

She stops and turns around. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" I walk up so we are close to each other. "What's your problem?" She says crossing her arms. "I'm not the one with one. Why are you always being rude to Blair? Is she right that you're jealous?" I tell her.

Her eyes go wide and I thought she look adorable. "What the hell are you thinking knock it off!" I think to myself. "I'm jealous! I'm jealous!" She shouts pushing me a little. I grab her hands. I don't know why call it heat of the moment but I fought the urge to kiss her.

She pushes me away and says "Get over yourself!" And walks away. "What the hell am I doing?" I say out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

Riley pov

"I cannot believe that jerk! I'm jealous of her!" I pace outside my English class waiting for lunch to be over. "Hey riles." Maya says walking up to me. I look at her and continue pacing. "Wow huckleberry sure hit a nerve didn't he?" I don't say anything. She goes to sit on the floor and I sit next to her.

"so want to tell me what happened today?" I put my head on her shoulder and say "Monday happened." She starts laughing and says "well tell Monday to suck it." This makes me smile and we both sing "suck itttt!" "I love psych." I say out loud. "I know honey."

We take our seats in English and when the wicked witch and her flying monkey (as I've told Maya was their new name) come in I roll my eyes and don't acknowledge them. I can feel Lucas eyes on me as they pass but I ignore him. Maya on the hand start singing the song from wizard of oz making me laugh.

"Well class as fun as our first book was I think everyone will love this one." Harper says cheerfully. I think back to the list and groan. I knew exactly what book was next. "For this one you will have partners and be acting out a scene." She says writing on the board the title. I didn't look but I mouth along when Harper shouts "Romeo and Juliet!"

Maya looks at me and I smile and cross my eyes again. She giggles. "Riley lets start with you." Harper says handing me a piece of paper with my partners name on it. "Go head read the name out loud." I open the paper and admittedly crumble it and say "can I get a new one? I don't want this one."

Harper looks at me and says sorry all names are final." She goes on to Maya and then every girl till they had their partner. Then she hands every boy the scene we would perform. Every girl reads the name then she gets to me and smiles. "Well Riley who is your partner?"

I groan and without looking at the paper again I say "Friar." As soon as I say it I cross my arms and Blair scoffs. I look at Maya and she was smirking. I knew that meant nothing but trouble. "Harper if Riley doesn't want Lucas I'll take him?" Blair says smiling that devilish smile of hers.

"She can have him I'll gladly take her partner." I say raising my hand. "Yeah she can have corn chip Dave." Harper looks at us and shakes her head. "Girls I was serious when I said all partners are final." I roll my eyes and Harper tells Lucas to read what scene we have. "The balcony scene." He looks at me and I just turn around.

"Great just great." I mutter under my breath.

Lucas pov

When school let out I still hadn't talked to Riley. She avoided me like the plague. I try to talk to her when I saw her with Zay but she disappeared as soon as she seen me. "Zay where did she go?" He just chuckles and says "I would give her a day." I sigh out of frustration.

"Hey babe there you are!" Blair says walking towards me. I look up and smile. "I'm sorry we didn't get partnered up." She kisses my cheek and says "it's okay I'm going to fix it. I know Riley did it on purpose." I look at her and say "the way she was acting in class didn't make it seem like she did."

"Oh sweetie trust me I know her. She is jealous that you chose me over her and I know better she is up to something. She wants you to chase her. Just like you're now." She grabs my hand and she was right I am chasing after her.

Riley pov

"Riley come here please!" My dad shouts to me. I walk to the kitchen and hop on the counter while he makes dinner. "What's up daddy? Does mom know you're attempting to cook again? Should I have the fire department on stand by?" He lightly chuckles and says "very funny Riley."

I giggle and say "what's going on?" He turns off the stove and says "can you watch Auggie tomorrow night?" I look at him and say "I always do why are you asking?" He looks around and says he has a date type thing tomorrow." I start smiling and say "okay."

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-got the greatest news tonight! Maybe mondays are turning around for me!_**

 ** _MadDogg-What?! You liking Monday?! :O_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-ooo the sarcasm :|_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol so what's up with the mood change?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-my little brother has a date!_**

 ** _MadDogg-what?! He moved on from the wife?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-seems that way. I didn't think he ever get over her._**

 ** _MadDogg-well yeah it was his first love._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-true. When she moved he was devastated. So tragic :(_**

 ** _MadDogg-that's young love for ya_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-no I meant my brother has a more existent love life than I do._**

 ** _MadDogg-what happen to your dreamy guy? ;) :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-that's it the spam folder you go._**

 ** _MadDogg-lmao I'm kidding but nothing happened with that?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-nope! And quite frankly I'm glad_**

 ** _MadDogg-really why is that?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-because he is a doofus!_**

 ** _MadDogg-wow elementary school insults. Someone is in love_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-must be you :p_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-and him and his "girlfriend" couple name is the wicked witch and her flying monkey_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol what earn them that title?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well she's evil and he does and believes everything she says."_**

 ** _MadDogg-sounds horrible. Have you told him that?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-no he wouldn't believe me anyway_**

 ** _MadDogg-why not?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-because his head grows two sizes to big and plus his girlfriend tells him not to trust me. Apparently I'm a man stealer lol_**

 ** _MadDogg-well he's an idiot_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-my thoughts exactly :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-thanks MadDogg adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-anytime sayonara_**

 _"_ Auggie" I shout closing my computer. "Yes Riley." He says all proper like. I pat the space on my bed and we lay down staring at the solar system Farkle made me for my birthday. "Word on the street is you got a date tomorrow night?" I say glancing at him.

He turns to me and sighs. "Alright who squealed mom or dad?" I laugh and say "who do you think?" He looks at me a second and I raise my eyebrow at him. "Dad! What a blabber mouth!" We both start laughing at the face that he is one. I lean on my arm and say "so serious moment."

He sits up and says "okay." Is this a real "I may like her and have moved on from Ava date" or "I'm just hanging out with her so don't get your hopes up date?" He looks at me confused and says "it's more I think I'm over Ava and I do like her." I smile when I see that little Auggie smile I haven't seen in awhile.

"Well that's great!" I sit all the way up and say "so what's her name? What does she like? When did you meet her?" I start spouting out questions and Auggie just laughs. "Well I met her the first day of school, she likes to draw and sing. She has one older brother haven't met yet." I gestured for him to go on.

"But what's her name Augs?" He smiles and says "it's Lily Anne but she said I can just call her Anne."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas pov

Zay told me give Riley another day but from the extremely dirty glares and eye rolls she may need another. "Dude help me! She won't talk to me and we need to work on our English project." I tell Zay who at the moment is texting Maya. "I don't know what to tell you. She is a extremely stubborn girl." He says laughing.

I shake my head and see Riley headed for the library. I take off after her. I go in and see no one in there but a few students and the librarian at the front desk. I look around and spot Riley turning into one of the rows of books. I run that way and shout her name. "Riley wait up!" I expected her to ignore me.

What I didn't expect was her being on a ladder and getting startled by me and fall. She screams and I catch her just in time. "I got cha." I say to her. She has her eyes closed and is breathing hard. I smile at her and chuckle "you can open your eyes now."

She peeks through one eye and says "I was hoping this was all a dream." I put her down and say "what me catching you from falling?" She looks at me and says "something like that." I laugh "well maybe you should learn how to stand on ladders properly." She glares at me and says "oo sarcasm love it."

I look at her weirdly and she tilts her head. "What?" I shake my head and say "nothing just a little deja vu I guess." She keeps looking at me and that's when I notice she is bleeding. "Hey you got a little blood on your head." I touch her forehead and show her. "Well that's just great she says touching it.

Our hands touch and I felt a spark. She must have felt it too cause she pulls her hand back. "I need to clean this up bye." I grab her arm and say "wait." She looks at my hand and says "why?" I rub the back of my neck and felt nervous. "We n..need to work on our English project." She moved back and says "when?"

"How about tonight?" I say walking towards her. Her eyes go wide and I smirk. "I c..can't tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" She says. I watch her bite her lip and again felt the urge to kiss her. And I had the feeling she did too. She would look at my lips and then back to my eyes. "I can't tomorrow plans with Blair."

She rolls her eyes and says "whatever this weekend then. See ya." And walks away. I watch her as she goes. "What are you doing Lucas you have a girlfriend!" I think to myself.

Riley pov

"Peaches I said no!" I was getting crazy looks from everyone on the train because my best friend doesn't listen and I was yelling at her on the phone. "Maya Hart he has a girlfriend! I don't care that she's horrible that's his problem!" My real problem was running into Maya after the library and her insisting I tell her what happened. I rub my head and fake like I was losing her. "Oh no I'm going through a tunnel I.." I hang up on her.

I get home expecting her to pounce on me for hanging up but she wasn't there. "Huh must still be staring at Zay." I go to my room and Auggie runs in. "Riley help I can't figure out what to wear!" He shouts holding up two shirts. I start smiling and he knew I was bursting to let it out.

He chuckles and says "just this once." He covers his ears and I shout "yay!" He smiles and says "are you done now?" I nod and he says "good now help me!" I message MadDogg.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-big date tonight! Eee! Young love so beautiful! :)**_

I help Auggie and ask what they were going to do. He says they were going to dinner and a movie. "What?! They are in 6th grade who does that?" I thought then I chuckle "of course we're Matthews. We go big or go home."

Lucas pov

I get home and see my sister all dressed up. "Hey Lily Anne where you going dressed so nicely?" She turns and blushes. "Just hanging with a friend." My mom comes in mouthing "a boy" to me and smiling. I shake my head and say "no way!" Walking towards her. "Mom!" Lily says

"Lucas leave your sister alone!" I frown and she just laughs. "Sweetheart calm down his older sister will be there chaperoning." I cross my arms and say "yeah well I still don't like it." They both look at each other and laugh. "Don't worry Luke I'll be fine." Lily tries to reassure me. "Okay have fun." I wave bye and message PDS.

 _ **MadDogg-SOS! My little sister is going to hang out with a boy! I'm not ready for this! :O (internally screaming)**_

Riley pov

I hear my phone go off at the same time someone buzzes. "I got it I got it!" Auggie says running to the intercom. I laugh at his nervousness and tell him to take a breath. He opens the door for Anne and her mom and I couldn't help smiling at the cuteness that was the young couple.

Her mom exchanged pleasantries with my parents and then heads off. "Well Anne this is my sister Riley. Riley meet Anne." Auggie says while I shake Anne's hand. "Shall we go?" We head out to a little Italian place that Auggie told me Anne likes. I was impressed he was going all out for her.

I finally see MadDogg message and laugh.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-lol aww you're so adorable acting all big brother!**_

 ** _MadDogg-not funny :|_**

 ** _MadDogg-how's the date going?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-it's going good. He planned a great date for them. I see they serve rolls here and yes I got excited! :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-you're only saying that cause you want to use your dad's quote._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-of course! I get to try out my old man voice and say "they want you to take the rolls!" Lol_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol so are you at the table with them or sitting by your lonesome?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-haha I know you're trying to make fun of me but I am sitting by myself at the little bar they have. Aww!_**

 ** _MadDogg-what I need play by play_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-lol I didn't realized I type that. I awed because he just made her laugh and they're holding hands._**

 ** _MadDogg-I didn't know your brother was smooth like that. ;)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-yes he is takes after his uncle_**

 ** _MadDogg-how is the young uncle these days? Enjoying college?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I think so he hasn't been around studying I guess_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well looks like dinner is over headed to the movies._**

 ** _MadDogg-you know they're going to try to ditch you right?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I know but i worked something out with my brother._**

 ** _MadDogg-making him pay for a movie for you to see that's as long as theirs?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-and you say you don't know me that well :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-only every other day ;)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-:) adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-sayonara_**

I walk up to the little couple and smile. "Auggie did you tell Anne about the rolls?" His eyes go wide and he whispers "no and please don't do it." Anne laughs and says "I like to hear about them Augs." He smiles at her and I say "I got this." I clear my throat and say in my best old man voice.

"They want you to take the rolls!" It gets silent and Auggie looks freaked until Anne starts cracking up. He smiles and we head to the movies. I pay for them and go to my movie and tell Auggie I'll see them after. I got my popcorn and chocolate and sit down mixing it together. The theater gets dark and the previews start to play.

I was enjoying myself until I hear "so this was your big plans? A movie date by yourself?" I turn and see Lucas smirking at me. "What are you doing here? I say to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas pov

"what are you doing here?" Riley asked me. I sit next to her and try to steal some popcorn but she smacks my hand. "Ouch chipmunk." I say rubbing my hand. She sticks her tongue out at me and says "so what are you doing here?" I put my legs on the seat in front of me and say "the same as you. I'm having a me date."

She glares at me and says "that's not what I'm doing." Before I could ask what than we get interrupted. "Well well well don't we look cozy." Zay says smirking at us with Farkle shaking his head. "What are you guys doing here?" Riley ask them as they sit down. "Aww are you guys on a date?" Farkle eyes widen and Zay starts laughing. "Yes we are. We are on a man date." I say putting my arm around Zay.

She laughs and says "I must document this." She pulls out her phone and takes some pics. I watch as she looks at it and giggles. I couldn't help but stare at her. "Want Farkle and I to sit somewhere else so you can get cozy again?" Zay asks me. I glare at him and smile at Riley again.

"Are you sure? This would be a really good Riley and Lucas story to tell Maya." I turn and punch him in the arm. The movie credits start and I see Riley still looking at her phone. "Who is she texting? I didn't know she had a boyfriend?" I think. I shake my head "what is wrong with me." Creepy music starts to play and Farkle looks over to Riley.

"Riley you sure you want to watch this movie?" She looks wide eye and says "it's the only one that has the same time as the kids movie. I'll be okay." Zay turns to me and whispers "cotton candy face doesn't do well in scary movies. Pray she doesn't have nails." I look at her and she is biting her lip. "Good call on the long sleeves." Zay adds.

During the movie I try to concentrate but all I could think about was how close Riley was to me. She kept gripping my arm and burying her face in my shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she say "Sorry." every time she did it and loosen her grip. I smile and whisper "it's okay." She was fine for awhile until I feel her move closer and start gripping my arm again.

Her grip was tightening when the killer was walking behind the girl. As soon as he got close to her Riley screamed and bury herself in my shoulder. I turn to her and say "it's okay he's gone." She looks up at me and I didn't realize how close we were to each other.

We were so close I could feel her breath on my face. I feel myself leaning in and saw her doing the same thing. Her lips were hovering over mine and I looked into her eyes and then down to her lips and back up again. Right when I was going to close the gap the girl in the movie screams.

Making everyone in the theater jump and pulling Riley and I out of our trance. I rub my neck and see her bite her lip. After that I tried to concentrate on the movie but I couldn't help stealing glances at her and I noticed her doing the same thing. Once the movie ends she looks at her phone and says bye to us.

I watch as she walks away and hear Zay and Farkle laughing. "What?" I say turning back to them. Zay looks at Farkle and says "I thought we came to see a scary movie but I didn't know we end up seeing a romance one instead?" Farkle tries to hold in his laugh but ends up falling down laughing saying "looks like you do got a good Riley and Lucas story to tell Maya Zay."

"I'm never going to the movies with you two again." I say walking away listening to them laughing still.

Riley pov

"So did you guys enjoy your movie?" I ask them when I meet them out front. "Yeah it was so funny. You were right Auggie." Anne says grabbing his hand. I see Auggie blush and resist the urge to scream yay. We drop Anne at her house and I watch Auggie walk her to the door and she kisses his cheek.

As soon as he got in the car he covered his ears letting me know I could let it out. "Yay!" I shout as we drive away. "So did you have a good time?" He turns to me with a big smile and says "I didn't think I would because of Ava but I did. I had a fantastic time. "I'm glad Augs." I say patting his hand.

We get home and I throw myself on my bed. "Whew I'm beat." I say out loud. Just then I get a message.

 _ **MadDogg-something is wrong with me.**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-your head is to big for your body**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-one of your eyes is bigger than the other**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-you have one leg and arm longer than the rest**_

 _ **MadDogg-what are you doing?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-trying to help you figure out what's wrong with you**_

 _ **MadDogg-lol I didn't mean like that goofy girl**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well I tried. What's going on? Lady trouble? ;) lol**_

 _ **MadDogg-actually yes that is it**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-wow! Okay we'll talk to doctor sunshine**_

 _ **MadDogg- :)**_

 _ **MadDogg-well I was out with friends tonight and I may have almost kissed the other girl**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-ooo the other girl MadDogg you dirty sneaky dog ;)**_

 _ **MadDogg-that's not exactly helping me**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I don't know what you want me to say.**_

 _ **MadDogg-say anything**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-ooo i love that movie!**_

 _ **MadDogg-what movie?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-say anything with John Cusack**_

 _ **MadDogg-oh lol**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I think I was wrong**_

 _ **MadDogg-what you don't like that movie?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-oh no not that lol. I meant earlier I think you like the other girl more than the one you chose**_

 _ **MadDogg-idk maybe...**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-what do you mean idk?! It's obvious to me now**_

 _ **MadDogg-maybe you were right the first time. Every time we get close to kissing something stops us or I don't do it.**_

 _ **MadDogg-got to mean something doesn't it?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-maybe but I had my own mental breakdown tonight**_

 _ **MadDogg-what did you do?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-almost had a moment with the enemy**_

 _ **MadDogg-what?!**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-me and a certain flying monkey almost interface tonight**_

 _ **MadDogg-nice:)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-funny :|**_

 _ **MadDogg-so you and dreamy guy huh? ;) lol**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I feel like you want me to send you to the spam folder**_

 _ **MadDogg-oh PDS I love when you type me sweet nothings**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-:p**_

 _ **MadDogg-so doctor how much?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well I charge a pretty penny but the first session is free. :)**_

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well I'm beat gonna rest my normal size head (cough unlike you cough) on my pillow :•P_**

 ** _MadDogg-haha you wound me PDS lol_**

 ** _MadDogg-oh before I forget how was the young couple? In love yet? Do I smell second wife?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I would like to say to close to call but I'm calling it! Cue going to the chapel! I hear wedding bells! Eeee! :^O Yay!_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol someone is happy almost kissing your monkey do that to ya?! ;)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-grrr!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-and just like that you killed my wedding parade :(_**

 ** _MadDogg- 8^P_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-night MadDogg adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-night PDS sayonara_**

"Friday you magnificent day you!" I shout walking down to breakfast. I see my dad shaking his head at me. "Riley you say the same thing every Friday." I shrug my shoulders "well it's true."

"will Maya be joining us?" My mom ask passing Auggie the syrup. I grab some coffee and say "nope I think Zay and her are finally going to be official and stop procrastinating on it." We all laugh at that. "She should come downstairs in 54321."

"Good morning Matthews family!" Maya shouts with her arms in the air. We all turn to her and laugh. "Making fun of me again I see." She says sitting down next to me. "It's more Zay and you not being official yet." She blushes making Auggie snicker into his pancakes.

"Okay parentals we are heading to school now bye!" I shout grabbing my stuff. "Riley before I forget can you work at the bakery this weekend?" My mom ask clearing the table. "Of course mom. See ya."

Maya and I get on the subway and I can feel her staring at me and smiling. "What?" I say looking at my book. She shakes her head and says "oh nothing just Farkle and Zay told me an interesting story the other day. One I think you should have told me." I turn my head and my eyes widen.

"I knew it!" She shouts at me. "Okay so I went to the movies without you I'm sorry but Auggie was on a date I couldn't mess up that." I knew what she was talking about but I hope telling her about Auggie would make her forget. "Aww how did it go? Are they in love?"

I tell her everything as we get to school. Secretly glad she forgot about the whole almost kiss. But my dreams were short live when we run into the wicked witch and her flying monkey.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well well well." Maya says smirking at me and then back at the couple in front of us. I try not to look at Lucas but I feel his eyes on me. "Morning Ms. Maya and chipmunk." Lucas says tipping his imaginary hat to us." I feel Maya and Blair eyes on me. I ignore it and say "well as lovely as this is I think first period is about to start.

I try to move past them but Lucas gets in front of me. "Yes?" I ask looking up at him. "Um we need to still meet up for our English project." He say rubbing his neck. I bite my lip and say "how about tonight?" Before he can respond Blair grabs his arm and says "he can't tonight."

"I can't?" Lucas asks looking at her. She smiles and bats her eyelashes at him. "Remember lukie you were going to help me with my project since corn chip Dave is sick?" She runs her finger over his arm and makes sure she looks at me while doing it. I fake gag making Maya snicker.

Lucas looks at me and I see him giving me that look of judgement. I roll my eyes and say "whatever we can try this weekend. I work at the bakery so come at any time." I shove past them pulling Maya with me. "Well the sexual tension between you two was off the chart!" She says giggling. I shake my head "I wonder about you sometimes peaches."

Finally lunch time. I had a few minutes to myself since Maya was quote unquote looking for Zay. I knew that meant they were making out somewhere. So I decided to message MadDogg.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-is there a machine that makes cafeteria food look and actually taste like food?**_

 _ **MadDogg-Lol no but I know a couple of smart people that are working on it.**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-hey me too! But mine aren't wizards. :)**_

 _ **MadDogg-well whosever geniuses figure it out first gives it to the other to use. Deal?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-hmm...**_

 _ **MadDogg- 8•€ woof**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-funny**_

 _ **MadDogg-so do we have a deal?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-idk I don't feel like I'm getting my money's worth outta this deal. I mean you have wizards for friends and my friends are normals. You could always cast a spell to make your food better.**_

 _ **MadDogg-seriously? What would we learn if we did it that way?**_

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-and here I thought being a wizard was fun and simple. Boy you got it worse. So I agree to our deal. :)_**

 ** _MadDogg- Oo she hits me with the sarcasm. But thank you. :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-so what's new?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I have this pen I got yesterday its glittery_**

 ** _MadDogg-what?!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-hey you asked what's new and that's what's new. My glittery pen! :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-I guess I set myself up for that one. Besides the pen what else is new?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well I unfortunately have to work on a assignment with the flying monkey this weekend_**

 ** _MadDogg-ooo dreamy guy and you alone? I bet some kissing happens! ;)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-:O spam folder you go!_**

 ** _MadDogg-come on I'm just messing with you! I know you wouldn't do that and he has a girlfriend. I'm teasing goofy girl_**

 ** _MadDogg-PDS I know you're there still?_**

 ** _MadDogg-oh okay I gotcha_**

 ** _MadDogg-this is you "pretending" to put me in the spam folder_**

 ** _MadDogg-I'm hurt PDS truly hurt._**

Lucas pov

I was messaging PDS at lunch since Blair was off at cheerleading practice or meeting something. I look over and see Riley by her self on her phone. For some reason I couldn't get her face or lips out of my head. I told myself you have a girlfriend knock it off. I look at my phone replying to PDS messages and she was messing with me so I kept sending her message after message.

I hear giggling and see Riley smiling at her phone and couldn't help the jealousy that was starting to surface. I was going to walk over there but Zay comes to the table grinning. "Someone is happy?" I say smirking at him. He looks dazed so I snap my fingers in his face.

"dude what is going on with you?" He chuckles and looks toward Riley and Maya table and says "Maya Hart." I say "congrats finally official?" He frowns and says "not yet. She's warming up to the idea though." I turn back to my phone and see PDS still hasn't replied. "Oh playing hard ball huh?" I murmur to myself.

 _ **MadDogg-alas I guess this is where our story ends**_

 _ **MadDogg-it was a beautiful friendship that lasted many moons and now it's as dead as...**_

 _ **MadDogg-Pluto**_

I knew insulting her favorite planet would get her attention..

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-How DARE you!**_

 _ **MadDogg-ha! Knew that would get ya!**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-you don't play fair MadDogg :p**_

 _ **MadDogg-but you love it anyway ;)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-only on the weekends ;)**_

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-sayonara_**

"Mom you here?" I shout as soon as I get home. "Kitchen." She shouts out to me. I walk in and see her cooking. "Late shift at hospital so make sure your sister eats and bathes please." I lean on the counter and pick at the pasta. "Got it mama." I reach for more but she smacks my hand.

She laughs and says "what do you have planned for tonight?" I shrug and say "Blair is going to come over to study." My mom grimaces at the mention of her name. "What?" I ask seeing her face. "It's nothing Lucas. Just remember to feed your sister." I walk up to her and say "what were you going to say?"

She sighs and says "it's just Blair doesn't seem like a very nice girl. She never interacts with Lily or me all she does is try to make out with you." "Gross mama very gross. And Blair is just shy. She just has to warm up to you." She gives me a look and shakes her head.

"Alright I have to go. Feed your sister please. Love you." I watch her leave and say "love you too." I go to message PDS.

 ** _MadDogg-what does it say if your mom doesn't like your girlfriend?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-idk what does it say?_**

 ** _MadDogg-idk I was asking you goofy_** ** _:p_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-oh you want dr. Sunshine advice huh?_**

 ** _MadDogg-yes please_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-okay well first lay down. Are you laying down?_**

 ** _MadDogg-yes_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-liar_**

 ** _MadDogg-how could you possibly know?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-cause I have super powers that tell me such things_**

 ** _MadDogg-oh really is this like you knowing when people are singing Disney songs?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-yes it is and besides I know you MadDogg :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-yes you do. Okay I'm laying down now what?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-now you get a blanket and go to sleep ;)_**

 ** _MadDogg-haha funny_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I try :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-okay time for advice ready for it?_**

 ** _MadDogg-hit me with it_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I don't think she doesn't like her maybe she just needs to get to know her better. Spend some time together. Liking you can't be the only thing they have in common._**

 ** _MadDogg-hey my mom loves me!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-lol you know what I mean silly boy! ;)_**

 ** _MadDogg-your right_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-BAM!_**

 ** _MadDogg-what was that?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-you asked me to hit you with it so I did. 8^)_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol_**

Just then there's a knock at the door. "Hey baby." Blair says kissing me. "Is anyone home?" I nod my head and say "my sister you can go and hang with her while I clean up." She makes a face and then smiles that's okay she probably has homework to finish wouldn't want to bother her." She walks over to the couch and pulls out her phone.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-hope my advice works. That will be $1000 :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-MadDogg you still there?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-guess not. You know this doesn't get you out of paying**_

 **PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir**

I laugh at her messages.

 _ **MadDogg-I would never think of not paying.**_

 _ **MadDogg-but I will put your advice to work.**_

 _ **MadDogg-sayonara**_

I put my phone away and look at Blair. "Yeah I think I will use that advice." I say out loud.


	12. Chapter 12

Riley pov

"Mom when I agreed to work this weekend I didn't think you would make me get up at 5!" I whine trailing behind her. She shakes her head and says "honey you already agreed so suck it up please." I groan and look up. "Mom the sun isn't even out what makes you think people will be?"

She laughs and opens the door. "Sweetie a lot of people are up at this hour on the weekends so pour yourself some coffee and smile." She gestures with her hands a smile. I laugh and hug her. "Does this mean my coffee and pastries are free?!" She looks at me and says "Riley when have I ever charged you for them?"

I kiss her cheek and say "thank you mommy!" She chuckles. "Katy should be here around 10 so you will be alone till then." My mouth opens and I say "what?! You aren't staying with me?" She laughs and shakes her head. "No I'm going back to bed Auggie has a soccer game at 9." I huff and cross my arms. "Remember sweetheart smile." She gestures again.

I paste on a fake one and she laughs walking out. "I can't believe she left!" I shout throwing my hands in the air. I decide to message MadDogg.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-You probably aren't awake yet but let me tell you something. I am! I was tricked into working and now I'm up with the streetlights!**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I miss my bed do you think it misses me? I bet it does. I can hear it now where oh where is my fair lady who lays her delicate head on me.**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I predict by the end of the day I'll be floating in the clouds with the amount of coffee I plan to drink today. What do you think clouds feel like? Cotton candy maybe? Or maybe a fluffy marshmallow.**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-oh shoot now I'm hungry. Where am I going to get food at this hour? Duh! I'm working in a place with loads of food. Ignore me. 8^)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-look for me in the sky and only you will know it's not superman but me riding my caffeine high. Don't forget to look for me!**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir**_

I put my phone away and look around "well look at all these customers." I say sarcastically looking at the empty bakery. I drum my fingers on the counter and watch the clock tick. "Well this is depressing."

Lucas pov

I woke up and thought about what PDS told me. Blair should get to know my family. I grab my phone.

Lukey-hey are you busy today?

Blair-not at all did you have something in mind? ;)

Lukey-yeah I thought we could hang at my place and you can get to know my sister and mom

I thought she forgot about me cause she doesn't respond for twenty minutes. I was going to call her when she finally text.

Blair-idk lukey

Lukey-I thought you weren't busy today?

Blair-well I wasn't but something came up.

Lukey-come on Blair I would really like if you guys got along. Please for me? :)

Blair-ugh fine! Your lucky you're so dang cute! I can be there in twenty.

Lukey-okay

I see PDS message me and was laughing all the way to the kitchen at her messages. "Someone is in a good mood." My mom says. I look up and see her and Lily Anne dressed. "Where are you going?" Lily giggles "told you he wouldn't remember."

My mom shakes her head. "Lucas I told you Thursday your sister had a soccer game today." I smack my forehead "oh that's right." "You can still come with if you hurry." She says grabbing some waters. I rub my neck "well Blair was coming over right now." They both give me a look.

"I just wanted her to spend some time with you guys get to know each other better." She walks towards me and puts her hand on my face. "That's sweet honey. See if she would like to come to the game. We can get something to eat after." I smile and kiss cheek.

"I'll see you at the game I promise." I tell her. She just looks at me and says "sure honey." I was confused by her words but brushed it off and message PDS.

 ** _MadDogg-really you were tricked? Be honest were you really listening to her? Hope it's not to busy for you._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-whew! Chaos has finally died down. And you caught me I didn't really listen I forget how well you know me._**

 ** _MadDogg-that I do. So... you never mention you had a talking bed?! :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-Haha I looked over what I sent you this morning and wow delirium was hitting me hard. I'm surprised you understood my crazy messages._**

 ** _MadDogg-I know how to decipher through your goofiness_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-thank you. So what do you have plan on this Saturday morning almost afternoon lol_**

 ** _MadDogg-well I took your advice and asked my girlfriend to spend time with my mom and little sister today_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-wow that is awesome! I'm happy for you! Hope it goes well._**

 ** _MadDogg-me too! She was a little hesitant at first but she agreed_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-who your mom or girlfriend?_**

 ** _MadDogg-both! Lol well I'll let you know how it goes._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-sayonara_**

 ** _MadDogg-I'll look for you in the fluffy cotton candy marshmallow clouds :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-thanks :)_**

I put my phone down and get dressed. "As soon as Blair gets here we can go." I say to myself. I look at the time and she said she be here in twenty so I got like 10 minutes to go. I sit down and wait for her.

An hour goes by and Blair still wasn't here. I look at outside and don't see her car. I call her. "Hey this is Blair leave a message." I hang up. "Are you kidding me!" I thought to myself. I was about to lose it when I get a message from PDS again.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-victory smoothies for my brother and his new lady. :) they're so adorable!_**

 ** _MadDogg-that's cool_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-what's wrong?_**

 ** _MadDogg-why do you say that?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well as well as you know me I know you just as well and I can read between the words. They don't have your sarcasm flair that they always do._**

 ** _MadDogg-I don't want to bore you. Besides you're working right now_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well it just so happens I'm on break enjoying a smoothie with the couple and her mom who btw is all kinds of awesome!_**

 ** _MadDogg-tell me more?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-don't change the subject spill mister!_**

 ** _MadDogg-feisty! ;) love it!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-lol stop it and tell me_**

 ** _MadDogg-alright_**

 ** _MadDogg-she never showed._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I'm sorry :( did she at least text or call saying she couldn't make it?_**

 ** _MadDogg-nope. Just completely blew me off._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well that blows! Maybe something came up she couldn't get out of._**

 ** _MadDogg-maybe. I just can't believe she didn't show up or call! I mean who does that?!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-you know what I like to do when life gets me down? I sing my happy song._**

 ** _MadDogg-your happy song? Lol and what song is that goofy girl?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-oh MadDogg I thought you knew me? ;)_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol I do and no I'm not going to sing that song!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-oh I think you're :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-fine but only because I know you and your witchy witchy ways of knowing if I don't._**

I put my phone down and stand up. I clear my throat and say "can't believe I'm really doing this she won't even know. I hear my phone go off.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-oh I'll know so come on do it already. :P**_

 **"** Unbelievable!" I chuckle to myself. "Okay here it goes." "It's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

I was about to sing the next part when I hear laughter. I bow my head. "How much of that did you hear and see?" I ask them. "Enough to embarrass you for as long as you live." I turn around and find my mom recording me. "Mom come on seriously?" They both start laughing again.

I look at my phone and see a message from PDS.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-lol can't believe you did it!**_

 _ **MadDogg-you told me to! Now my mom recorded it and going to use it to embarrass me for the rest of my life! Don't laugh!**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-please I'm dying here! I'm going to burst!**_

 _ **MadDogg-fine :|**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-LMAO! :) :) :) :) :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-thanks MadDogg that is going to be the best thing that's has happened today! :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir superstar! ;)**_

 _ **MadDogg-not funny! :| sayonara**_

"Mom can you please delete that video?" I beg her. "Sorry honey I'm the mother I'm supposed to have embarrassing things about you." Lily just giggles and says "what happen I thought you were coming today?"

I rub my neck "sorry Lily Blair never showed up. I'll make it up to you okay?" She shrugs and says "it's alright augs sister gave us ice cream smoothies today and she is so cool!" I look at my mom and she's smiling at me. "Yeah she told me she is interested in going to work in the medical field or photography she hasn't decided but she is a lovely girl.

I nod my head. I knew what she was hinting at. "Well I better get my stuff. Got to go work with my partner on our English project." I grab my bag and head out. I message PDS one last time.

 _ **MadDogg-mom met my little sister's "boyfriend" sister and is already trying to set me up with her. Saying she is a lovely girl. Oh boy what am I going to do?**_


	13. Chapter 13

I get to the bakery and see two boys in soccer uniforms laughing and covered in dirt and grass and what looked like whipped cream and I assume paint on their faces. "Told you doy she wouldn't be able to win the battle." The one with curly brown hair says to the other. They hi five and the one name doy says "yeah she thought she could take us on!"

I walk up to them and say "hey is there a girl in there named Riley Matthews?" They look at each other than me. "Hey doy is Riley in there still?" The one with curly hair says. Doy tries to hold in his laughter. "Oh yeah she's in there." They look back and say together. "Whatever is left of her!" And take off running. I watch as they leave and see the curly head boys jersey says Matthews on the back. "Huh." I say and walk into the bakery.

I get inside and it looks like the place was robbed. There were chairs knocked over and a table too napkins scattered the floor. "How did those boys manage to do this?" I thought then I heard Riley coming out so I hid. "Back for more fellas? I chuckle at her. "Know this boys you may have won the battle but I'll win the war." I jump out and yell boo at her.

She screams and sprays me with the whipped cream she had in her hands. I lose my footing on some napkins and fall. "Oh my gosh Lucas! I'm sorry I thought you were my brother and his friend." I wipe my face and see that she was smiling so I grab her and pin her to the floor. She screams and I straddle her. "Lucas!" She shouts at me.

I take the whipped cream cans from her and say "sure you thought I was them." She smiles and says "I did your the one that scared me." I move the hair from her face and see she had paint on hers like the boys. She looked so beautiful I start leaning in. My lips were right next to hers but I stop and spray her with the whipped cream instead.

She starts squirming and giggling. "Okay okay truce!" She shouts to me. I laugh and say "truce." I get up and pull her up too. She dusts herself off and I look around. "What exactly happened in here?" She looks around and chuckles. "War happened Friar war." I smirk at her and she just smiles. "Well I better get this place cleaned before the boss comes."

"Are you going to get fired?" I ask taking off my jacket and bag. She laughs "no but I'll be grounded till I'm 30." I look at her confused and she giggles. "The boss is my mom." I start laughing at that. "Huh PDS mom owns a bakery too. That's weird." I thought shaking my head. I was going to ask Riley something when my phone goes off. "You going to get that?" Riley asks gesturing to my phone.

I see that it's Blair but I send her to voicemail. "Nope." I say shutting it off. She looks at me weirdly then shrugs. We managed to get everything cleaned up but I turn and look at Riley and laugh. "What?" She asks me. I point at her face. "Might want to clean your face and hair." She touches her hair and pulls out a glob of whipped cream.

"Well this is what happens when sixth graders challenge you to a food war." We both laugh. "I better go rinse this out. Help yourself to some coffee and pastries." She walks to the back. I grab a plate and hear her muttering to herself. I chuckle and ask "you alright back there?" "Yeah just the sink and I having a little disagreement."

I smirk and say "okay." I sit and start eating when I hear her shout "oh no!" I run to the back and see she loss another battle. This time with the sink. I see the water shooting up and Riley trying to stop it. I quickly go and try to help the water was coming out fast. I try grabbing a pot to cover it but it didn't work.

I hear giggling and see Riley standing there soaking wet trying to cover her giggles. I start laughing too and the water keeps shooting out. I get closer to her and she stops giggling. "I be..better call my mom or dad to help." She says gulping. I nod my head and move the hair sticking to her face. I felt that urge again to kiss her and I didn't want to push it away this time.

"Lucas." She whispers as I caress her cheek. I look at her and smash my lips on hers. She mumbles a yelp but relaxes and kisses me back. I put my hands around her waist and she puts her arms around my neck. I feel her smile into the kiss and I do the same. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we both needed air.

I rest my head on hers and hear her trying to catch her breath. "Why did you do that?" She whispers after catching her breath. "I don't know." I say. She pulls away and finds the water valve and turns the sink off. "You shouldn't have done that you have a girlfriend." I walk towards her and put my hands around her. She tries to get out of my grip but I turn her around and kiss her again.

"Lucas stop." She says pulling away again. "Riley things aren't working out with Blair." She rolls her eyes and says "so that's why you kiss me because things aren't working with her?" I walk towards her but she moves back. "Lucas.." she starts to say but the bakery door opens and someone comes in calling me.

"Lucas are you here?!" I recognize the voice it was Blair. I walk to the front and see her crying. She runs to me and hugs me. "I'm so sorry Lucas I meant to come this morning but I got a flat and hit a pole and then I called triple A and they took forever and turns out I didn't have a spare and they towed my car to the shop and it was just chaos!" I hug her and say "it's okay why didn't you just call me?" She looks up and wipes her eyes.

"I tried but I realized that my phone was still in the car when I left and.." she starts crying again. "It's alright Blair." I turn and see Riley standing by the door. I try to read her but her face was blank. "You should take her home Lucas she's had an exhausting day." I try to say something to her but she goes into the back again.

"Let's go Blair." I grab her hand and my stuff. "Lucas." Blair looks at me and says "why are you all wet?"

Riley pov

"Riley you here?" Maya ask coming in. I was currently on the floor behind the counter with my eyes closed. I raise my hand and say "down here peaches." She walks towards the counter and leans over. "What cha doing honey?" I open my eyes and say "oh you know counting the ceiling tiles. She laughs and lays down with me.

"What are you really doing?" She asks grabbing my hand. I turn to her and say "Lucas kissed me." She sits up and her eyes widen. "What?!" I sit up and lean on the counter telling her everything. I feel tears forming in my eyes but I didn't know why.

"Riles." Maya says pulling me towards her. I start crying and laughing at the same time. "Boys suck!" I say wiping my eyes. She chuckles and rubs my back "I know honey." I pull back and say "I don't even know why I'm crying." She smiles and wipes my tears. "I do." I look at her.

"Try as you might you feel something for Lucas." I frown and wipe my nose. "I don't like that freak face!" She starts laughing at me using what Farkle calls him. "Honey it's obvious to anyone who is around you two." I continue frowning and she just smiles. "Just admit it riles you will feel better."

I stand up and take a deep breath. "Let's go home my parents are probably wondering if I managed to burn the place down." She laughs and we link arms walking out. That night I laid on my bed trying not to think of Lucas and his lips on mine. But try as I might I found myself thinking of it and biting my lip.

"Ugh stop it!" i shout to myself. I decide to message MadDogg and get his take.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I have a dilemma_**

 ** _MadDogg-well I'm no professional but how can I help?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-... never mind how was the rest of your day? Did you find out what happened with your girlfriend?_**

 ** _MadDogg-oh it must be a big dilemma if you're avoiding it!_**

 ** _MadDogg-but to answer your question my day was okay. Kissed the other girl and found out my girlfriend had car trouble._**

 ** _MadDogg-you were right I am a dog 8^|_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well if you're one than that makes me one too._**

 ** _MadDogg-why what did you do?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I kissed the flying monkey well he kissed me_**

 ** _MadDogg-well that makes him the dog not you_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well I may have let him. I could have stopped him but a part of me and I'm ashamed to say a big part didn't want to stop him_**

 ** _MadDogg-wow! I was always teasing but I didn't know you may have feelings for him?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-what a pair we are_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol yes we are. Was that your dilemma?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-sadly yes and no_**

 ** _MadDogg-well lay it on me_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well my best friend said I should admit I like him_**

 ** _MadDogg-well will you?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-no I don't have feelings for him!_**

 ** _MadDogg-I think we've established you do. But are you willing to admit it?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-fine_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I may or may not have some sort of feelings for the flying monkey_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol was that so hard?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-yes it was! I don't want to have feelings for him! But when he looks at me with those eyes of his I can't help it. Damn him and his gorgeous eyes!_**

 ** _MadDogg-oh PDS you sure have yourself in a pickle._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-that I do MadDogg that I do._**

 ** _MadDogg-you okay?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-yeah just gonna turn in early been a weird day_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-sayonara sweet dreams_**


	14. Chapter 14

"Riley Riley wake up." Maya sings to me pinching my cheeks. I slap her hand and throw my pillow over my head. She chuckles "come on riles I don't think your mom is going to be happy with you not showing up to work." I hop out of bed and run to my closet. "Crap crap double crap!" Maya sits on my bed and laughs while I hurriedly try to get dressed.

I throw my hair in a ponytail and run to the bathroom and message MadDogg.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-i don't know how but I blame you for why I'm waking up late for work.**_

 _ **MadDogg-I'm to blame? How do you figure that goofy girl?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well you made me admit something I was trying to repress and after that I couldn't stop thinking about it so I didn't get much sleep. Argo your fault**_

 _ **MadDogg-oh goofy girl you truly are one of a kind. I just helped you figure out your feelings lack of sleep is all you. :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I dislike you right now :^\**_

 _ **MadDogg-no I think you enjoy my teasing ;)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-whatever helps you get through the day :)**_

 ** _MadDogg-oh PDS you meanie!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-but you love it_**

 ** _MadDogg-only on weekdays ;)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-okay you are distracting me from getting ready for work. Shame on you_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-hey you were the one that messaged me goofy girl :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-sayonara have fun at work_**

I smile and put phone down. "Riles how long does it take to brush your teeth?" Maya shouts to me. "Haha I'm done let's go." I grab my bag and head downstairs. "Well look who finally woke up?" My mom says when I grab an apple from the table.

"okay okay I'm sorry. It's only.." I look at my phone and see it's noon. "Wow okay I didn't know it was that late. I'm sorry mom. It won't happen again." I say hugging her. She laughs and says "Riley it's okay Katy is there now and you technically aren't late late you were supposed to start at 10." I gasps and Maya and her laugh.

"Can't believe she let me think I was super late. I can't believe you let me." I tell Maya. I look at her and she is texting someone. "Peaches are you listening to me? Hello?" I say waving my hand in her face. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry honey." She says still distracted. "Maya what's wrong?"

We get to the bakery and she stops me. "Riles I want you to know I told him not to come here that I would see him later." I look at her confused for a minute but glancing towards the door I know what she talking about. We walk in and there is Zay and Lucas with Blair on his lap making out.

Lucas pov

"Thank god you guys are here!" Zay says to whoever walked through the door. "I can't take this anymore!" He adds. I chuckle and feel someone spraying us. "What the hell?" I shout but stop when I see it's Maya glaring at me and Riley standing behind her. "Maya why did you do that?!" Blair yells at her. Maya just smirks and says "well maybe because little children come in here and I don't think they're ready to know where babies come from."

She sprays her once more in the face and Zay laughs. I turn to look at Riley but she wasn't there anymore. "I'll be back." I say gently pushing Blair off me. I look to see if anyone was looking then sneak into the back and find Riley tying her apron on.

"Hi." I say and see her tense up. "Look can we talk about what happened yesterday?" I say getting closer to her. She turns around and steps back. "Riley please we need to talk." She still doesn't say anything. I move closer to her but she puts her hand up and says "customers aren't supposed to be back here." And then walks out to the front.

I try to catch her eye while she was in the front but she never looked at me. It was like I was the invisible man to her. She stops to pour someone coffee and Blair stops her. "Oh hey Riley." She says smiling "sorry about stealing lukey like that but I was having a rough day and I just needed my boyfriend. You understand right?"

Riley looks at her and I see her fist clench. Maya must of noticed to cause she comes over and says "well look at that that kid wants some coffee I'll get it to him." She takes the pot and Riley walks off. "Hey honey nugget what time you get off tonight?" Zay ask Maya when she takes her break.

"I think 6 maybe 7 why?" She ask tossing her legs on him. He runs his hands on her legs making her giggle and says "well I was thinking we could go to the movies or get a bite to eat." Maya thinks about it and says yes. "Hey Lucas you guys want to come to?" Before I can say anything Blair says "yes it can be a double date." Maya rolls her eyes and I look at Riley.

I was going to ask if she wanted to come with but I hear her gasp and say "I don't believe it!" We all look and see her run out and hug some guy. I clench my fist and felt like getting up and punching that guy. I hear Maya chuckle I look at her and she says "what's wrong huckleberry?"

Riley pov

I tried to ignore the wicked witch and her flying monkeys whose eyes I could feel on my every move. I was wiping the counter when I look out the door. "I don't believe it!" I run out and hug the guy that was walking in. "Uncle Josh!" I shout launching myself into his arms. "Whoa there Riley." He says chuckling hugging me back.

We sit at the table outside and I ask "I thought you didn't get in until next week? Does dad know you're here early?" He chuckles and says "not yet had to surprise my favorite niece first." I laugh and say "you did not! How could you know I was working today?" "Okay so maybe I asked a little blond bird to find out." I raise my eyebrow and he gestures to the bakery. I look inside and see Maya smiling at us.

I smile and mouth thank you to her. "I see they finally took their flirtationship to the next level huh?" I look back at them and see Maya and Zay snuggled up on each other I smile and say "yup she couldn't deny it anymore." He looks at me and says "what about you? No guy in your life?" I laugh and shake my head. He leans closer to the table and says "you sure about that?"

I was going to say something but he says "cause there is a certain someone in there staring at you ever since you walked out the door. Plus he looks like he might kill me." We both start laughing and I say "no that's just Zay's idiot friend from back home." He smirks at me. "Oh so then no prospects?" I shake my head and say "nope." He starts grinning like Maya when she is up to something.

"Don't!" I say to him. "What? I didn't say anything." He says putting his hands up. "Yeah Maya says the same thing right before she does something I'm going to regret." He chuckles and before he says something else the couples come out. "Boing as I live and breath." Maya says hugging him. He laughs and shakes his head.

Zay and him fist bump each other. "So when did you get back?" Zay asks him. Josh says "an hour ago. Had to come visit my favorite girl." He says putting his arm around me. "Ow Lucas not so tight!" Blair yells rubbing her hand. Maya snorts and I shake my head. "Hey I'm Lucas and this is Blair." Lucas says putting his hand out to Josh. He shakes it.

"Hey nice to meet you guys but I need to get changed and surprise my brother." Josh says to everyone. I hug him and he whispers "I think someone is in love." I start giggling and see Lucas looking at me with his arms crossed. "Well kiddies I'll be seeing you. Riley I'll see you at home." I shake my head and say "see ya there" and walk back in the bakery.

I go to the back and I get a message from MadDogg.

 ** _MadDogg-SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-who has a boyfriend?_**

 ** _MadDogg-the other one. The girl I kissed just yesterday_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-so you both cheated on your significant other with each other?_**

 ** _MadDogg-not the point she lied to me!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I'm confused how did she lie?_**

 ** _MadDogg-she made it seem like she liked me and now I found out she has a boyfriend! I feel used!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-oh MadDogg you have problems_**

 ** _MadDogg-what do you mean?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well tell me something are you still with your girlfriend even though you clearly like the other girl and kissed her?_**

 ** _MadDogg-..._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-your silence tells me everything. You're just like the flying monkey!_**

 ** _MadDogg-whoa! How am I like him?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well right now both of you aren't thinking with the right brain_**

 ** _MadDogg-wow PDS that was very dirty_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-but the truth none the less. :p_**

 ** _MadDogg-okay maybe you're right_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-there's no maybe baby it's the truth!_**

 ** _MadDogg-:)_**

 ** _MadDogg-thank you doc don't forget to send me the bill_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-oh I will! :) adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-sayonara_**


	15. Chapter 15

"Smiley Riley smiley Riley." Auggie sings while bouncing on me. "Auggie I love you but if you don't get off me I'm going to sit on you." I groan from under my pillow. "Come on smiley get up or you're gonna be late!" He says bouncing higher. I look at the time on my alarm. "Auggie it's not even close to the time I'm supposed to be at school what could I be late for?"

"Breakfast duh!" He says. I grab my blanket and wrap him in it and sit on him. "Riley get off!" He yells. "Nope I warned you." I get up and watch as he tries to get out. "Have fun getting out. I'm going to breakfast." As I walk downstairs I hear him yelling, I couldn't help but giggle. "Good morning Riley I see Auggie got you up?" My dad says smiling at the paper.

"Why yes he did father." I say sitting down. "Where is now?" My mom asks. We hear a thump and my dad and I laugh. "Probably just figured out he could slide out the bottom." I say still laughing. He comes down a minute later panting. "She sat on me!" He says pointing and breathing heavy at me. I just smile at him. "Morning family!" Josh shouts coming downstairs. "My brotha!" He says to my dad and vice versa.

He sits across from me and says "mornin niece or should I say my favorite girl?" He winks at me so I kick him under the table. "Ow!" Josh shouts rubbing his leg. I glare at him and say "oh did that hurt?" He sits up straight and says "no it didn't." I smile and kick him harder. He winces and glares at me. I just smile at him.

"Riley why are you kicking your uncle?" My dad asks me. I turn to him and then look back at Josh and say "well because father much like every guy I know uncle Josh is an idiot." Auggie starts laughing and so does my mom. "Why is he an idiot Riley?" My mom asks. I grab some toast and say "well he thinks scheming like Maya is going to help me in life." Josh starts laughing and says "that wasn't what I was doing?"

I cross my arms and say "well then what would you call pretending to be my boyfriend in front of that idiotic guy and his witchy girlfriend?" He raises his eyebrow and says "I would call it showing him what he could have but doesn't because he's a.." he pauses "idiot." Auggie says making Josh and my parents laugh.

I roll my eyes and get up. "I think I'll get to school early today." I grab my stuff and head for the subway. Once I get on I message MadDogg.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-morning and congratulations_**

 ** _MadDogg-morning PDS! Why are you congratulating me?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well you officially bumped my uncle down on the list of my favorite people in the world_**

 ** _MadDogg-wow I'm so honored. There are so many people I would like to thank. How much time do I have?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-lol I can give you 3 minutes go_**

 ** _MadDogg-well first off I would like to thank the other nominee that was foolish enough to give up his spot on the list of favorites._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-one minute left_**

 ** _MadDogg-okay lastly I would like to thank PDS for this honor. Without her I wouldn't be in this category._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-lmao you are such a dork!_**

 ** _MadDogg-yeah but you love it_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-only on the weekends_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol so what knocked the uncle off the list?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-cause he is an idiot_**

 ** _MadDogg-harsh_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-harsh but true_**

 ** _MadDogg-so what did he do?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I told you being an idiot_**

 ** _MadDogg-don't want to tell me huh? I like a good mystery :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-fine Sherlock he pretended to be something he isn't in front of the flying monkey_**

 ** _MadDogg-like what your boyfriend? Lol_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-..._**

 ** _MadDogg-he did?! Lmao wow! He is awesome!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-not funny!_**

 ** _MadDogg-what the flying monkey do?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-idk he looked mad. But if he was smart he would have noticed my uncle and I look alike._**

 ** _MadDogg-well he must not be very smart_**

I was about to respond when I bump into someone dropping both our phones.

Lucas pov

"Sorry didn't see you..." I say stopping when I see it was Riley. I bend down and pick up our phones. I seen her phone was unlock and looked like she was texting someone. I tried to look but she snatched her phone. "What didn't want me to see you were texting your boyfriend chipmunk?"

She rolls her eyes and starts to walk away. I grab her hand and spin her back to me. She gasps and closes her eyes. I smile and cup her cheek. She leans into it for a second and then opens her eyes and pushes past me. I rub the back of my neck. "Boy your a piece of work aren't ya ranger rick?"

I turn around and see Maya leaning on the lockers smirking at me. "What are you talking about?" She walks towards me and says "well let's see you continually try to flirt with my best friend and mess with her head. Even though we both know you have a girlfriend who let's face it isn't a nice person. Riley is a good person leave her alone if you know what's good for you."

She starts to walk away so I say "oh yeah she's a good person what about the fact she has a boyfriend but still kissed me?" She stops and turns around shaking her head. "Wow you really are something else." I was going to say something but she walks away.

All day I couldn't stop thinking about what Maya said to me. "I'm not in the wrong we both kissed each other even though we have someone." I thought to myself at lunch. I watched as Riley laughed at something Farkle said to her. "Hey lukey what are you thinking about?" Blair asks me placing her head on my shoulder. I turn to her and say "nothing much."

I look back at Riley and see her on her phone smiling. I felt myself getting angry again so I turn to Blair. "Hey why don't we take the rest of the day off and go somewhere? Just you and I." She starts smiling and kisses my face. "Yes! I know the perfect spot. But you may need a change of clothes."

We get up and I look once more at Riley. I see her looking at me and then looks away. I was going to go back but Blair pulls me out the cafeteria.

 **Semi short chapter but big things to come.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Where are we?" I ask blair once we pull up to a building. She giggles and says "it's a country club silly. Haven't you ever been to one?" I shake my head and she leans over and kisses my cheek. "Let's go!" She shouts cheerfully.

We go inside and I thought it would look tiny compared to the outside but this place was massive. They had chandeliers in practically every room and I seen Blair shaking her head at me but everywhere we went I would stare at the ceiling and the different paintings of renaissance and the Greek gods.

"Ms. Williams lovely to see you again." A man in a blue blazer says kissing her cheek. "Thank you Patrick, this is Lucas Friar my guest can you get him a pass for the day?" "Certainly miss." Patrick says and walks off. I continue walking and I see they have two tennis courts and batting cages.

"if you go pass that they have a huge golf course." Someone says behind me. I turn and see a guy with brown hair and blue eyes smirking at me. "First time in a place like this?" He asks. I nod my head "yeah I didn't see this growing up in Texas." "Paul?" I hear Blair say behind me.

He turns around and smiles at her. "Hey Blair I didn't think I see you today?" She blushes and walks towards me. "Whose this?" Paul ask gesturing to me. "Oh this is my friend Lucas Friar. We decided to take the day off and hit the pool." "Oh well you know where it's at." He says with a wink making her turn red. He shakes my hand and hugs Blair. I see him whispering something to her and she is giggling.

"Okay let's go to the pool lukey I got your pass." Blair says. I wanted to ask what all that was about but I felt like I didn't have a right since I kissed Riley and she was always on my mind. "You can change in there and I'll meet you at the pool." Blair tells me. I nod and send PDS a message.

 _ **MadDogg-have you ever been to a country club?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-can't say that I have but aren't you supposed to be in school right now?**_

 _ **MadDogg-yeah but I decided to take the rest of the day off**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-...**_

 _ **MadDogg-your mad at me?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-no**_

 _ **MadDogg-yes you are**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-no I'm not! More slightly disappointed in you**_

 _ **MadDogg-I had a good reason to ditch**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well I'm waiting...**_

 _ **MadDogg-okay fine I don't**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-:^|**_

 _ **MadDogg-come on goofy girl haven't you ever just wanted to escape from your life for a bit?**_

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-yes I have and you know what I do?_**

 ** _MadDogg-yes I do :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-oh you think you know huh?_**

 ** _MadDogg-yup 8•}_**

 ** _MadDogg-you lock yourself in your room and watch Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory and eat gummy bears_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-see you could have done that instead of skipping you big dork! :P_**

 ** _MadDogg-I know I know I'm sorry_**

 ** _MadDogg-am I still on your list of favorites? I would hate to have to give my award to your uncle_**

 ** _MadDogg-do you want me to sing your happy song again? Cause you know i will_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-lol no you are still on the list but you can do me a favor?_**

 ** _MadDogg-what kind of favor?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine- :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-no way!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine- :(_**

 ** _MadDogg-no_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine- :(_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine- :(_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine- :(_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine- :(_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-technically you said you would_**

 ** _MadDogg-fine!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine- Yay! :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-the things i do for you goofy girl_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-you love it_**

 ** _MadDogg-only every other day :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-come on stop stalling_**

 ** _MadDogg- "It's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
_**

 ** _Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I_**

"ahem." Someone says behind me. I bow my head. "Why does this always happen?" I thought to myself. I turn around and see the guy who worked here named Patrick. "Is everything alright sir?" I clear my throat and say "yup just you know singing to myself." I say swinging my arms.

He smiles and walks away and I grab my phone.

 _ **MadDogg-why is it every time I sing that song for you I get caught by someone?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-you got caught again?**_

 _ **MadDogg-yes! But no recording this time**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-oh..**_

 _ **MadDogg-go ahead I know you want to**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-thank you**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-LMAO!**_

 _ **MadDogg-haha laugh it up PDS**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-oh man gets hilarious every time! Thanks MadDogg.**_

 _ **MadDogg-your welcome**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well I'll let you get back to your club of country. Adios aloha au revoir**_

 _ **MadDogg-Sayonara**_

Riley pov

"What a day!" I say out loud throwing myself on the couch. "Riley is that you?" My mom yells out to me. I turn over and say "yeah." "Can you come up here please?" I groan. "Can you come down?" I shout not wanting to move. "Riley just come up here!"

"Fine but I'm laying down on your bed and not moving till dinner." I say walking upstairs. I get to their room and see my mom packing. "Running away?" I say jokingly throwing myself on her bed. She smiles and shakes her head. "No but I am leaving for the week and so are your father and brother.

I sit up. "What?! Where are you guys going?!" My mom laughs and sits down. "Sweetie we've talked about this. I have a company retreat and your dad is helping on Auggie field trip." "Oh yeah forgot."

I lay back down and close my eyes. Next thing I know my dad is calling me for dinner. "Wow I feel like i slept a week." They laugh as I sit down. "Riley I'm sure your mother told you we were all leaving so I thought I have Josh come stay with you." My dad says. I gasps "dad I'm 17 years old I don't need a babysitter and especially not uncle Josh."

"Aw I see someone is still not over our fake relationship." Josh says pinching my cheeks. I slap his hand away and stick out my tongue. "Daddy I don't think I need uncle Josh to babysit me. I'm practically an adult." He just shakes his head at me. "So uncle Josh what did you do today?" Auggie asks.

"Well Auggie I met up with an old friend today. You remember Chris don't you Riley?" My eyes widen and I turn red. I hear Josh chuckle so I kick him again. "Riles you know what I love about Wednesday?" Maya asks. I smile "what peaches?"

She sits on the counter and says "it gets me closer to the weekend." I start laughing at her. "But you know what I don't like?" I already knew the answer. "Let me guess working at the bakery?" She hops down and says "yes!"

"Maya I promise mom I would help Katy while they're out of town." We hear the door open and turn to look at who came in. "Riley two teas please." Blair says gripping Lucas arm. I roll my eyes and smile "sure." I turn to make it and felt Lucas eyes on me.

"Excuse me Miss do you know where I can find a girl to go on the tilt a whirl with and have her throw up on the stuff penguin I bought her?" "Hey I didn't throw up!" I turn around and see Chris smirking at me. "Hey Matthews long time no talk." I blush and say "I didn't throw up." He just starts laughing.

"Riley our teas." I look over and see Blair and Lucas looking our way. "Oh yeah sorry." I hand them over and Blair says "aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" I was going to say no but Chris says "yeah Ri aren't you going to introduce me?" I turn to Maya for help but she was giving me that mischievous look uncle Josh had the other night.

We sit down and I say "this is Chris Waters. Chris this Blair and Lucas." I feel Lucas staring at me but I looked anywhere but him. "So how do you know each other?" Lucas asks him. Chris smirks and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Oh Ri and I go way back. Don't we Riley?" I smile and say "yeah he's a friend of my uncle josh."

He chuckles and says "yeah that to." Looking at Lucas as he says it. I see Lucas clench his fist "well as enjoyable as this is let's go Blair." Blair pouts but gets up and they leave. I wait till they're gone and punch Chris. "Ow! Damn Riley." He shouts rubbing his arm.

I stand and put my hands on my hips. "Yeah well you deserved it! Maya Penelope Hart get your butt over here!" She walks over to the couch and I proceed to yell at both of them. "This has got to stop!" They look at each other and Maya says "riles we are doing this for you. We all know Lucas likes you but is still with Blair and still messing with your head."

I rub my forehead. "Peaches stop I love you but stop. I don't want this. This is only making me look like a slut. First uncle Josh now Chris. Is there anymore fake boyfriends I should worry about?" They share another look and both shrugged. I growl at them and go to the back and message MadDogg.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-how much time would I get if I kill my friends and my uncle?**_

 _ **MadDogg-lol probably life**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I think I could handle that. As long as I don't have to deal with them anymore.**_

 _ **MadDogg-what did they do know?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-trying to make the flying monkey jealous but all it's really doing is making me look super slutty**_

 _ **MadDogg-yikes! I see why you want to murder them**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-yup so glad this is a four day weekend I'm going to escape my life and watch movies and eat junk food.**_

 _ **MadDogg-sounds like a plan :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-yes it is! :) adios aloha au revoir**_

 _ **MadDogg-sayonara goofy girl :)**_

I smile and put my phone away. "Hey Riley what are you doing this weekend?" Maya ask me as soon as I walk back to the front. "I'm doing absolutely nothing but eating and watching movies. Why?" She smiles and says "oh no you aren't honey. Zay is having a party."


	17. Chapter 17

"Guys I'm not in the mood to go to a party." I was currently having a conversation that was falling on deaf ears. Maya, Chris and Josh all were trying to convince me to go to Zay's party even though I specifically said no! "Come on Ri I'll go as your date. We can show that Maya what do you call him?" Chris said looking at Maya. "A huckleberry!" She quip smiling at him.

"Yes that huckleberry what he is missing." I roll my eyes and sigh. "I see I'm going to have to draw a picture to get you three to understand what I'm saying to you." I get up and grab a paper and marker and wrote in big letters the words "I'm not going!" on it. Josh snickers and shakes his head. "Come on riles please for me?" Maya says giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I shake my head and block her face with my hand. "No! I'm staying home locking myself in my room with movies and snacks." I say crossing my arms. Maya smirks at me and I feared what was coming. "Okay honey you don't have to go.." I breath a sigh of relief. "But.. you leave me no choice but to.." I gasps "Maya you wouldn't!"

She smiles that smile of hers and raises her eyebrow to me. We both lift up our hands and say together "Ring Power." Josh starts laughing and Chris looks confused. "I thought you two only used the rings to get each other to tell the truth?" I groan and lay on the couch. Maya starts grinning and says "yes but I added a pass for us specifically Riley. Like if one of us wants to go somewhere the other doesn't but knows the other should and would have fun we call ring power." Chris starts chuckling "so I see you haven't used yours yet Maya?"

"Nope i knew it would come in handy one day. And boy am I glad it's tonight." They all laugh together and I groan. "Come on lazy bones we need to hit the mall for new outfits." Maya tells me lifting me off the couch. "I don't see why we need new clothes? I have perfectly nice clothes in my closet." Maya pats my hand and says "sure you do honey. See you boys tonight."

We get to the mall and Maya is making me try on several different outfits.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-whoever said shopping is fun never had to shop with my best friend. Who is throwing clothes at me. Literally! How's your Saturday?**_

 _ **MadDogg-lol! I thought girls loved to shop? It's going good**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-yes we do but not when your best friend is making you try on outfits to impress someone you don't want to at a party tonight**_

 _ **MadDogg-your flying monkey?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-he isn't my flying monkey! :^|**_

 _ **MadDogg-me thinks doth protest to much**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-again with this?**_

 _ **MadDogg-always goofy girl! Now you say... :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-me thinks someone wants to end up in the spam folder**_

 _ **MadDogg-:)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-what do you got planned for today?**_

 _ **MadDogg-nothing much thinking of taking my girl on a date. I kinda feel like I owe her it**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-that's sweet! But why do you feel like you owe her a date?**_

 _ **MadDogg-...**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-oh!**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-because of the other girl?**_

 _ **MadDogg-yeah. Oh and forgot to mention she has not one but two boyfriends can you believe that?!**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-wow! She's a piece of work**_

 _ **MadDogg-yeah...**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-but you still feel something for her don't you?**_

 _ **MadDogg-yeah I just can't seem to stop myself from thinking about her**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-you got problems MadDogg :)**_

 _ **MadDogg-haha funny PDS**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I'm kidding**_

"Riley are you trying on those clothes I gave you?" I groan "yes Penelope geez calm down!"

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-got to go the crazy bestie is getting crazier. Adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol sayonara have fun!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-trust me I won't!_**

 ** _MadDogg-yes you will. ;)_**

I put my phone back in my bag and Maya burst through the changing room. "Maya!" I shriek. She starts laughing. "Riles calm down I've seen your body before." I glare at her and say "yeah but the people outside haven't!" I gesture to the elder couple muttering to each other. Probably something bad about teenagers thanks to Maya.

Maya laughs harder and hands me a dress. I look at it and my eyes widen. "Nope! Return to sender. I'm not wearing that!" She grabs all the other clothes and says "yes you're. Ring power." She closes the door and I yell "that only works on what we do not wear!"

Lucas pov

"What do you want to do tonight?" Blair asks me. We were cuddling on my couch watching tv. I turn to her and say "I was thinking we could go on a date. Maybe dinner and a movie?" She looks at me and smiles. "Wasn't Zay throwing a party tonight?" "Yeah but I thought a date night would be better."

She straddles me and kisses along my jawline. "Come on lukey don't you want to go to a party? Live a little?" I put my hands on her waist and say "yeah but wouldn't you like to have some quiet time with me and we can do more of this?" I start kissing her neck and she begins to moan. "Alright lukey you win."

She leaves to go get ready and I was to until I get a text.

ZayB-so you coming tonight?

Luke-no date night

ZayB-boo! My party is going to be so much better

Luke-I highly doubt that

ZayB-oh come on! I know a certain girl that you stare at is going to be there

Luke-I don't stare at her!

ZayB-whatever you say man. If you don't guys are going to be lining up to dance with her

Luke-sure dude. ;) what would her boyfriends think?

ZayB-boyfriends? Dude Riley is single

Luke-no she isn't i met both of them at the bakery

ZayB-okay what did they look like?

Luke-brunette with brown eyes like Riley and a blond hair guy with blue eyes

ZayB-lmao dude are you talking about the guy Riley was talking to outside the bakery?

Luke-yeah why?

ZayB-oh wow! Lmfao dude you seriously need glasses or to pay attention better that was her uncle

Luke-WHAT?!

ZayB-you couldn't tell?

Luke-no I just assumed

ZayB-man this is going to be a great Lucas story

Luke-whatever man this goes to your grave! But what about the other guy?

ZayB-I couldn't say. So does that mean you are coming?

Luke-yeah I'm there

"I can't believe she made me think she was dating someone!" I shouted. I grab my phone again and text Blair.

Lukey-change of plans we are going to the party. Is that alright?

Blair-yes are you sure?

Lukey-yup

Blair-okay meet you there

I toss my phone on my bed and start to get ready.

Riley pov

"Damn riles you look hot!" Maya tells me. I roll my eyes and try to pull my dress down. "Honey it's not going to get longer stop pulling on it. I groan and walk out my room with her. We walk downstairs and Chris whistles at me. "Huckleberry isn't going to know what hit em! You look gorgeous!" I start blushing "let's go before I change my mind."

We get to Zay's house and the party is in full swing. "I didn't think there would be this many people? Maya I can't do this." I pull her back and we sit on Zay's porch swing. "Riles you will be fine okay? I'm here and so is Josh and Chris even Zay. Who let's hope isn't drunk." I start giggling and we stand walking in the party arm and arm.

Chris walks up to me and smiles. "You okay?" I smile back and nod my head. He intertwines our hands and we walk towards the dance floor. "I'm gonna get a drink want one?" He yells over the music. "Maybe a water." He nods and heads to the kitchen. I was looking at everyone and felt someone looking at me I look towards the stairs and see Lucas leaning against them with his arms crossed just staring at me.

I could feel my cheeks heat up with how intense he was staring at me. I bite my lip and try not to look at him. I knew he was still staring at me when Chris comes back and whispers "I see you caught someone's attention already." He nods his head over to Lucas and I look and see him walk away. "Definitely should have stayed home." I thought to myself.

Lucas pov

"Dude can I please tell Maya a good Lucas story or at least Farkle?" I glare at Zay who already seems tipsy and the party barely started. "Sure Zay you could but then I'm going to tell them all about Mr. Turtle you slept with up until 6th grade when you left him behind and cried." He glares at me and walks out the kitchen. I chuckle and scan the crowd I didn't see Blair but I lost her two minutes into the party but didn't care.

I was focused on the brunette that just walked in holding the hand of her alleged boyfriend. I grab a shot and down it then I do two more. I walk over to the stairs and watch her interact with him. He leaves her and I see her look around until her eyes land on me. I just stood there staring at her.

I watch as that guy comes back and whispers something to her and she looked my way. I couldn't believe Blair was right. She just likes playing games. "I need a drink or maybe six." I say to myself and head back into the kitchen.

Riley pov

"Are you having a good time?" Chris asks me as we dance. I smile and nod my head. In all honesty I just wanted to be in my bed watching movies. Parties have never been my scene especially this one in which every time Chris saw Lucas look our way he would wrap his arms around me or kiss my hand. I didn't see him do it until I see Lucas walk pass and shove him a little. It's safe to say Chris is going home covered in shin and arm bruises.

I managed to ditch Chris and walked outside to get air and to send a message to MadDogg. I barely stepped outside when I hear giggling and moans. I couldn't see who it was at first till I get a little closer and see that it was Blair and some guy I've never seen before.

"Babe when are you going to ditch that Texas cowboy? I thought you didn't like him." The mystery guy says. Blair kisses him and says "don't worry baby I'm just cementing my vote for prom queen and then I'll ditch that loser. He means nothing to me." He starts grinning and kisses her neck and she moans out his name. "Oh Paul let's get out of here." I hide as I see them getting in her car and leave.

I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe it! Blair was cheating on Lucas and who knows how long. I debated if I should tell him or not. "I got to find Maya." I say out loud. I head back into the party and search for Maya. Someone told me she went upstairs with Zay about 10 minutes ago so I go up.

I just reach the top of the stairs when someone pulls me into a room and locks the door. "What the hell!" I shout at them. I turn on a light and see that it's Lucas and he was grinning at me. "Hey.. chipmunk." He says between hiccups. "Lucas your drunk unlock the door. I'll go get you some water you can sleep this off in here." He just walks towards me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Lucas let go! You have a girlfriend remember?" He just pouts and let's go. I go to the door to unlock it and feel Lucas right behind me. He moves my hair to the side and starts kissing my neck. "Lucas." I say trying to stifle a moan that was desperate to escape. "Come on chipmunk I know you want this?" I turn around and shove him a little. He stumbles back and falls on the bed.

"Blair was right about you." He whispers. I look at him and say "what?!" He sits up and says "you heard me she was right about you. That you were trying to steal me from her." I scoff and cross my arms. "Yeah well Blair isn't exactly a saint here." He looks at me confused. "What's that mean she's a nice girl." I laugh at that.

"Yeah some nice girl she is I just saw her outside making out with some dude name Paul while you're in here drunk." He stands and walks towards me. I step back and back into the door. He stands in front of me and is breathing heavy I can feel it on my skin. "Your lying she wouldn't do that! Unlike you." He backs up from me after that.

"What the hell does that mean?!" I shout angrily. He grabs a bottle I didn't know he had from the dresser and chugs it. He wipes his mouth and walks towards me once again. "You know exactly what I mean. It takes a liar to know a liar." I scoff and say "I'm not a liar and I figured you wouldn't believe me. I don't even know why I'm even talking to you right now!" I head back to the door and he grabs me.

"Let me go Lucas!" He starts kissing my neck again and says "isn't this what you want? Isn't that why you were parading your uncle around like he was your boyfriend? I highly doubt that other guy is either." My eyes widen and i push him away. He starts laughing and says "see I'm right. I thought you were different but no you're just like every other slut in school trying to get with as many guys as you can huh?" I felt the tears coming so I walk up to him and slap him across the face.

He falls on the bed and starts chuckling "go to hell!" I unlock the door and run out the room. I searched for Maya or anyone but couldn't find them. So I call a cab and head home. I fall onto my bed and burrow under the blankets and let the tears fall. Maya texts me and asks where I was and I text and say I had a headache and went home. I lock the bay window and put on my pjs.

"Yup should have definitely stayed home tonight." I whisper to myself as I wipe my tears.


	18. Chapter 18

Riley pov

Someone was knocking on my door but I refused to get out of bed. "Riles I know you're in there! Open this door!" Maya says between knocks. I roll my eyes and say "no! Go away I'm not moving from this bed today." "Something I should have done yesterday." I whisper to myself. I hear Maya talking to someone and knew it was Josh.

"Come on Riley time to get out of bed and meet the world. Today is your favorite day. You really want to waste it staying in bed?" I mimic what he is saying like a 6yr old but I didn't care. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party or listen to them. I throw myself back on my bed and place a pillow on my face. Next thing I know the door is thrown up and Maya jumps on me.

I hear Josh laughing and forgot dad taught him how to pick locks when I locked myself in the bathroom when I was 5. "Riley Matthews get out of this bed right now!" Maya shouts at me. I ignore her and roll over tossing her off me. "Hey!" She yells from the floor. She doesn't say anything and then I hear her gasps and say my name softly.

I knew she must of seen the Willy Wonka DVD and knew something was up. "Hey!" I lift my head and see Maya pushing Josh out the door. "Maya I thought the whole point of getting in was to get her out?" She keeps pushing and says "yes but we need to talk and you can't be here for that. Out!"

She gets him out and closes the door. I feel her eyes on me and I try not to cry. I throw my blanket over my face so she can't see me. "Riles what happened?" She asks softly while sitting on my bed. I don't answer and she gets under the covers with me. She grabs my hand and wipes the tears I didn't know that started to fall.

"What happened Riley talk to me." I try getting the words out but couldn't. I started crying harder and she hugs me. She rubs my back and I slowly stop crying. "Did something happen at the party last night?" She asks when I lay back. I nod my head not trusting my voice quite yet.

We don't say anything for awhile until I take a deep breath and sigh. "It was Lucas." Her eyes widen and says "did he take advantage of you? I'll kill him!" She started getting out of my bed but I grab her. "No Maya he didn't." She breaths a sigh of relief and grabs my hand again. "What did he do Riley tell me please."

I wipe my tears and take a deep breath and tell her everything after I seen Blair outside. "I'm going to kick his ass and then kill him then I'm going to find a way to bring him back and do it all over again!" She shouts. "Maya what difference is that going to make? It's my fault anyway."

She looks at me with wide eyes and says "Riley Matthews if you weren't hurting right now I would slap you! I may slap you anyways if I ever hear you say something as idiotic as that again! Ranger rick is a dick and if he was a decent human being he would have talked to you and not got drunk and called you what he called you."

I stare at her with my mouth wide open. "What?" She says looking at me. "Peaches have I told you lately I love you?" I say hugging her. She laughs "yes you have and I love you too." We let go and I wipe my eyes. "Riles this isn't your fault if anything it's mine." She says looking down.

"Maya no it's not." I say trying to reassure her. "Yes it is. You don't have to make it seem like it's not. If josh and I didn't try to make him jealous.." she trails off and wipes her eyes. "I wonder how he found out Josh was my uncle?" She looks at me and growls "Isaiah Babineaux!"

"Maya you can't kill Zay he didn't know anything. And I highly doubt Lucas was giving him a play by play of his love life." I tell her grabbing her phone from her. "Yeah well I still want to yell at him or at least have him kick huckleberry ass." I start laughing at her and she smiles. "Can I at least let it slip that Blair is cheating on him?" I shake my head at her and smile.

"How about we go get smoothies and go watch movies we already seen in the theater?" I suggest to her. She smiles and says "sounds like an excellent plan for a Sunday. I'll let you get dressed." She goes out the door and I hear her yelling at josh to make her pancakes. I chuckle and grab my phone to message MadDogg.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-ever have one of those days you wish you could relive all over? I had one last night._**

Lucas pov

I hear someone banging around downstairs. I put my pillow over my face and try to block out the noise. The banging got louder so I groan and get out of bed. I walk downstairs and shout "what the hell is going on?!" I hear someone laugh and I rub my eyes. "Zay what the hell are you doing in my house at this hour?" Hearing this makes him fall on the floor laughing harder.

"Dude are you that hungover you don't even notice you're at my house and apparently not wearing clothes." I look down and see that I'm in my boxers. I sit down at the table and drop my head on the it. "What the hell happened last night?" I asks him. He puts a glass of water in front of me and some Advil.

"Dude you don't remember anything?" He asks sitting down across from me. I shake my head while chugging the water. "Well what do you remember?" I think about it and say "I remember talking to Blair at my house and I think you but I'm not sure. Everything is seriously fuzzy after that."

He shakes his head and says "dude that's not good." I groan "can you tell me what happened?" "Honestly I seen you a couple of times last night and each time you were doing shots with the football team." I rub my head and felt like throwing up Zay for me more water and I went to lay back down.

I reach for my phone and see I have a text from Blair.

Blair-hey baby went home early have fun at the party. Call me when you get home

I got a weird feeling when I read it but couldn't place it. I see I also had one from PDS so I message her back.

 _ **MadDogg-I'm right there with you. Apparently I got black out drunk last night and I honestly don't remember anything that happened to me**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-wow MadDogg I thought my night was bad**_

 _ **MadDogg-why did you wake up hungover and couldn't remember the night before either?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-no but I was called a slut so... there's that**_

 _ **MadDogg-WHAT?!**_

 _ **MadDogg-who the hell called you that?! Better yet I want a name so I can kick his ass or was it a girl? Because if so I think your best friend is going to have to do the ass kicking**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-lol no it wasn't a girl and I'm not going to give you his name. You have been able to control your temper and I'm not gong to mess that up for you**_

 _ **MadDogg-that doesn't matter no one has a right to call you that. Who was it? That guy you call a flying monkey?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-...**_

 _ **MadDogg-it was?! Why the hell would he call you that?! I feel like punching something or at least kicking a tree**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-lol your sweet but don't do that. He found out my "boyfriend" was my uncle and he flipped out and got drunk and we argued**_

 _ **MadDogg-yeah but still it's not like he had a right to call you that? He has a girlfriend why the hell is he so upset with you?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I have no clue and well if it makes you feel better I slapped him. And speaking of his girlfriend I caught her making out with some guy while he was inside the house. Apparently she's just using him**_

 _ **MadDogg- good for you PDS! Serves him right and if anyone is a slut I think it might be that girlfriend of his! Calling her the wicked witch and him a flying monkey suits them both.**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-:)**_

 _ **MadDogg-well what can I do to cheer you up? Want me to sing your happy song? I think I could manage without hurling**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-lol no I won't make you... this time rain check okay?**_

 _ **MadDogg-okay but I still feel like I should do something for you to cheer you up**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-you just did by talking to me and even saying you would sing my happy song when you're hungover I couldn't ask for more**_

 _ **MadDogg-well I'm happy to help. :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well I'll let you go to get some rest gonna spend the day with my bestie and try to forget yesterday.**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir**_

 ** _MadDogg-sayonara_**

I put my phone down and grab my water. "I can't believe someone would call PDS a slut? You would have to be the biggest jerk on the planet to think that." I said out loud. I finish my water and lay down and fall asleep.

 **Next up things get physical and the family dinner between the Matthews and Friars where Lucas finds outs about his pen pal PDS.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The chapter got away from me but I wanted to focus on the day before the dinner.**

Riley pov

Riley turn off the alarm!" Maya says shoving me and putting her hand in my face. I groan and push her but she kept her hand on my face. So I smiled and did what I used to when we were little and she shove me I licked her hand. "Ew! Riley that's disgusting!" She shouts at me.

I start laughing and turn off my alarm. "Well I thought you would have remembered what happens when you put your hand in my face peaches." I say tying up my hair. I look at her and see she went back to sleep. I smile and shake my head. I grab my phone and message MadDogg.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-when the sun comes up BRIGHT AND BEAMING! lol morning MadDogg =O O.O :0)**_

 _ **MadDogg-whoa whoa whoa! Who is this and what have you done to my PDS? She hates mondays?! Just like her best friend and Garfield ;)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-haha :P I had a good day with my bestie yesterday and my good mood spilled into today. Can you believe it?**_

 _ **MadDogg-honestly no. Lol! Oh and nice morning song there Phoebe Buffay! :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-thank you! Now let's see how long it lasts. Have to see the wicked witch and flying monkey today**_

 _ **MadDogg-hey don't let those idiots ruin your perfect Monday you rarely get them. So enjoy! :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-thanks MadDogg knew I can count on you! Now time to lick my best friend.**_

 _ **MadDogg-you know if you told anyone else that they would be grossed out but I know you so I say she probably deserves it :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-oh she so does! She knew the rule. :) well happy Monday! Adios aloha au revoir**_

 _ **MadDogg-happy Monday! Sayonara**_

I put my phone down and look at Maya sleeping. I was getting up to lick her when Auggie walks in. I shush him and gesture for him to come here. "Hey Auggie how would you like to earn $10 right now?" He smiles and puts out his hand I hold in my giggles and hand it to him.

I tell him what to do and walk towards the bathroom. The last thing I hear before I turn on the water is Maya screaming and threatening to kill Auggie. I go back in the room and see Maya wiping her face. I start snickering and she glares at me. "Riley Matthews you are one disgusting girl!" I burst out laughing and tell her to hurry up.

I head downstairs and greet my family. "Morning family isn't it a lovely day today?" They all look at me weirdly. "Okay what did you break?" My dad says looking at the paper. "Nothing I'm just in a good mood." Auggie and Josh laugh "you're in a good mood? You know it's Monday right?" Josh says smirking.

"oh uncle Josh still.." I kick him in the shin "here I see." He grimaces and I smile at him. "Riley did you pay Auggie to lick Maya?" My mom asks placing the waffles on the table. I shake my head and say "nope." Maya comes down still rubbing her cheek and said "yes you did!" Auggie and I share and look and he says "I would have done it for free!"

Maya and I were sitting on the train when she nudges me. I ignore her and she does it harder. "Ow! Maya that.." she cut me off by putting her hand on my mouth and gestured towards the back of the train. I scan the back and my eyes widen. "Oh my god!" I whispers to Maya. She takes her phone out and snaps a pic. "Maya what are you doing?" I whisper yell at her.

She chuckles and says "having water ready to throw on the wicked witch." I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as we make our way to school. It was around lunchtime and we still haven't seen Blair yet. "Peaches I don't think she came to school I haven't seen her." "Relax riles I know she'll at least show up to try and rub her relationship with ranger dick in your face. Maya says as we sit down to eat.

Lucas pov

"Dude what happened to you this morning I waited for you for like twenty minutes." Zay tells me grabbing the apple off my tray. I wasn't really listening to him my focus was across the cafeteria. "Luke are you listening to me?" He says flicking my cheek. "Damn Zay what?" I say angrily.

He chuckles and says "you know if you stare at her any longer you move in to creepy stalker guy territory." I punch him and say "I'm not staring I'm thinking." He mouths "right" and winks at me. "So what happened to you this morning?" I stop staring at Riley and say "I kinda fell back asleep and had the weirdest dream or memory I don't know it was weird."

"Well does it involve cotton candy face over there?" He ask looking their way. I look too and shrug my shoulders. "I don't know man." I say rubbing my neck. "Well describe this memory dream to me?" I look at Riley and then sigh "why not." Zay gets happy and claps his hands together.

"Well I'm in this room and I pull her in and we are standing there staring at each other and she tries to leave but I start kissing her neck..." "whoa dude." Zay says interrupting me. "This sounds like something a cold shower could fix." I look at him confused and he raises his eyebrows at me and grins.

I think about it and then throw my fries at him. "Dude! That is not what this is?" He starts laughing and says "well what is it then?" I scratch my head and say "I don't know. But I'm positive the girl is Riley she smelled just like her." Zay looks at me weird. "What?"

"Dude you have officially stopped in creepy stalker territory and took up residence. How do you know what she smells like?" I turn red and was about to respond when lunch was over and we head to class. During English I kept finding myself staring at Riley. I couldn't take my eyes off her I had to talk to her about my dream and see if it was real or not.

Riley pov

When Blair didn't show for English Maya wasn't to happy she wanted to put the photo online and tag Lucas and Blair but I told her no. Call it being raised right or something I don't know I just couldn't do that. But the events of what happened the rest of the day makes me wish I had.

"Today for your assignment you will be working in groups of four." My dad tells us. I smile and say "okay I know who I want." I say looking at Maya. My dad shakes his head and says "Riley sweetie pretty sure I'm the teacher here." Maya snorts making me laugh.

"alright now i know who I don't want in the group with you Riley." He says gesturing to Lucas who was currently staring at me. I turn to my dad and say "okay daddy I'm perfectly happy with that." My dad looks shocked and Lucas got confused at what I said. "Why?" He says crossing his arms.

I sigh and say "the one time I agree with you and you're questioning me?" My dad looks at me and then walks up and looks at Lucas. Everyone laughs while Lucas was the only one confused. If he didn't call me what he did I would have thought his confusion was adorable. My dad spends about five minutes looking between us and walks back to the front.

"Something happened didn't it?" I see Maya widen her eyes and I shakes my head. "Nothing happened sir." Lucas says. I cross my arms and scoffed. My dad looks at me and says "Riley." I sigh and without looking at him I say "I want my lawyer before I say anything." This earns laughs from everyone and my dad claps his hands together.

"Okay new groups! Maya Zay Riley and .." he looks at me and adds "Mr. Friar." I gasps and say "dad come on what happened to that overprotective dad that I secretly enjoyed watching make guys squirm?" He shakes his head and laughs "oh I'm still him I just know something happened."

I roll my eyes and say "I told you nothing did." He laughs and says "yeah I know the story." "So I guess we need to meet up to work on the project?" Lucas asks rubbing his neck. I roll my eyes and say "peaches I'll see you later." Just as I was walking away Lucas grabs my wrist. "If you want to keep that hand I suggest letting me go!" I spit out angrily.

His eyes widen and he looks shocked but let's go. "We need to talk about our project." He shouts as I walk down the halls. I turn around and gesture to Maya and Zay. "Huckleberry did you forget there are two other people in our group? Maya can tell me when you three figure it out." I smile and turn around.

Lucas pov

"What just happened?" I thought to myself. Maya starts laughing and says "we can meet at the bakery today." She kisses Zay and walks after Riley. Zay whistles and pats my back. "Dude what did you do? You pissed off cotton candy face and she is a hard person to make angry." I shake my head and say "I have no idea. But I don't think my dream was a dream."

"What do you mean?" He asks as we walk out of school. I rub my neck and say "Riley was at your party right?" He nods his head and I continue. "Well I think we hooked up at your house during your party?" He stops us and his eyes widens. "What?!" He starts laughing "oh this is going to be the best Riley and Lucas story ever!"

I punch him in the arm and tell him to be quiet. "Oh come on dude you two hooked up! I'm texting Maya!" "What did you say Zay?" Zay and I freeze and he mouths "sorry" to me. I just glare at him and turn around. "Hey babe!" I say cheerfully going to kiss her. She steps back and crosses her arms.

"Did you seriously hook up with that girl?" I didn't know what to say so I nod yes. She takes off and Zay whispers "oh shit." And we follow.

Riley pov

"Ugh! I cannot believe my dad is making me work on this project with him?!" I yell outside the bakery to Maya. She sits there and laughs at me. "What?" I glare at her. "Well he suspects something since you didn't want to work with him." I shake my head and sit at the table and groan.

"Hey kiddies!" Josh says walking out the bakery. "Hey there boing!" Maya tells him still laughing at me. I put my head on the table and groan again. "What's up with her? Boy trouble?" Josh says jokingly. I lift my head and glare at him. He takes a step back and says "okay I'm wearing shin guards so what do you guys want to order?"

Maya orders smoothies for everyone and josh walks back in. Seconds later someone yells my name. "Riley!" I look up and Blair is glaring at me. She walks down and comes up to me and slaps me. "What the hell?!" I yell at her. "Oh don't act like you didn't do anything wrong." I lunge for her but Maya stops me. "Blair if I were you I would walk away right now."

Blair stands there with her arms crossed and then we see Lucas and Zay running down and Lucas saying "nothing happened." Over and over. "Oh nothing happened so you didn't hook up with this slut at the party?" She says gesturing to me. Maya gasps and moves out my way. I tap blair on the shoulder and slap her then punch her right in the face.

"Riley what the hell?!" Lucas yells at me I glare at him and say "shut up! It's bad enough hearing you call me that but I will not let your bitch of a girlfriend call me it too!" Lucas looks shocked and so does Zay. I regretted saying it because at that moment Josh was walking out with our smoothies. "What the hell did you call my niece?" He said walking towards Lucas. Lucas tried to back up but josh tossed the smoothies and punched him in the face a couple of times.

"So who would like to talk first hmm?" My dad said angrily tapping his foot. Josh Maya and me were currently sitting in our living room with Maya and I covered in the smoothies josh threw. "Nobody wants to talk huh? Okay Riley phone now!" He yells holding out his hand. "Come on dad nothing got broken. Just a few punches were thrown." I say nonchalantly handing it to him.

He paces in front of us and says "okay well then tell me why the punches were thrown and you can have this back." I bite my lip and say "I want my lawyer." Maya and Josh snicker making dad glare at them. "Well let's talk then Riley." My mom says walking in the door. We go upstairs and sit at my bay window and I ask her "as my lawyer everything I say is between us right?" She smiles and says "yes unless you killed someone." I bite my cheek and proceeded to tell her everything that happened since Lucas arrived.

"wow! That is a lot of information. Well I shouldn't say this but that Blair girl deserved to get punched but next time not at the bakery." I smile and jokingly say "okay just at school then?" She shakes her head. "So you won't tell dad?" I ask. She says no.

I hug her and say "so can you get dad to let me have my phone back?" She smiles and says "tomorrow after dinner with Auggie's new wife's family." I look at her confused and she smiles saying "trust me."

 **Next up the family dinner followed by the big reveal!**


	20. Chapter 20

Riley pov

"Dad I don't see why we can't just invite them to dinner here? Why must we get dressed up like this?" i was wearing a dress and so was mom while the guys were in nice suits. "Because Riley we are bringing our two families together and it would be nice if we looked well nice." My dad tells me while fixing his tie. I sigh "dad we aren't in The Godfather why are you talking like that? can I at least have my phone?"

"Why do you need it now Riley?" I didn't want to tell him it was to message MadDogg so I say "to call Maya and get the homework I missed since you didn't let me go to school today." He sighs and says "it's on my dresser." I kiss him and run to go get it. I plug it in and see I have four voicemails. So I play them.

"Riley Matthews who knew you had some fight in you gotta admit that was hot! If I wasn't with Maya I so would try to get at you! Kidding Tyson don't tell Maya she would kill me. All joking aside Maya told me what happened and if you want I will gladly kick Lucas ass for you. But looks like Josh took care of that hahahaha!

I start laughing at Zay. "He is to much!" I say aloud laughing. I play the next one.

"Riles did you sneak your phone away yet? What did your mom say when you talked to her? Did she ground you call me when you can honey."

"Hey Riley it's me luc..."

I skip his message. "Who the hell gave him my number?" I thought to myself. I was about to listen to the last one when my dad says time to go. I hurry and send a quick message to MadDogg.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-hey MadDogg did ya miss me?! :) I feel like we haven't talked in ages. You will not believe what I did yesterday! Off to dinner with The Godfather.**_

I listened to my last voicemail in the car and it was Maya again telling me what happened today at school. Apparently Lucas didn't show up like me but Blair did trying to get sympathy for her black eye. Claiming Lucas and I were hooking up behind her back. Maya was quick to shut that down with her quote unquote bucket of water she had and Blair had a meltdown in the cafeteria because of it. Got to admit was proud of her for that.

Lucas pov

"Mama I don't think I want to go tonight my head hurts." I tell her trying to get some sympathy. She shakes her head and says "this is important to your sister now get dressed." I groan and head to my room. "You can stay Lucas.." she says standing in my doorway. I started getting happy "if you tell me the real reason your face looks like that?" She says gesturing to my split lip and black eye.

I freeze and say "I told you it happened playing football with the guys. You know boys mama always aggressive." She shakes her head and says "get dressed we leave in 10. I grab my phone and see a message from PDS. I admittedly start smiling.

 _ **MadDogg-it does feel like forever! What happened you had me worried? And remember take the cannoli leave the gun**_

I put on my jacket and we walk out heading to the restaurant.

Riley pov

We get to the restaurant first so I ask Auggie "So have you met Anne's brother yet?" He paces a little and says "once. He seemed cool." I smile at him seeing he was nervous. "Hey aug you nervous man?" Josh says laughing at him. I glare at him and say "oh uncle Josh it's like you're begging me to kick you in the shins again?"

He backs up and Auggie laughs. "Thanks smiley." I wink at him and stick my tongue out at josh. After ten minutes my stomach started growling "are they here yet I'm hungry?'l "patience Riley here they come now." I stand up fixing my dress when my Anne's mom introduces them."

"Well you all know Lily Anne but this is my son Lucas." I gasps and look up and see him staring at me with wide eyes. I glare at him and cross my arms. "Oh you two know each other?" His mom says to us. I smile at her and say "yes Mrs. Friar I know his friend Zay." She smiles at me and then at Lucas when she sees he is still looking at me.

"Well let's eat!" My dad shouts. Lucas comes up to me but I ignore him and sit down. He chooses to sit across from me and his mom can't help smiling at us. "This is going to be a long night." I thought.

Lucas pov

I can't believe Lily Anne friend is Riley's little brother. This must be some cruel twist of faith. I try to make eye contact with her but she managed to never look my way. Her uncle unfortunately did and would laugh every time I winced trying to eat because of my lip. I see Riley on her phone and figure she was texting Maya. She puts her phone down and I get a message from PDS.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-lol! let's just say I got rid of some demons and man I'm so craving a cannoli right now!_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-oh and guess what?! My little brother's new lady her older brother is the flying monkey! :O oh what cruel faith is this! the gods have it in for me_**

 ** _MadDogg-oh someone is dramatic tonight! :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-not dramatic just a touch theatrical :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-demons? Huh? I thought I was the wizard?_**

I hear Riley giggling and looking at her phone. I seen there was a mirror behind her and was trying to look when I got another message.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-oh but I've always been a wizard remember?_**

 ** _MadDogg-oh how could I forget. :) so these demons would they have to do with your flying monkey and the wicked witch?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-as a matter of fact it does. We all kinda got into a fight yesterday that's why I didn't have my phone._**

My eyes widen and I try to look at Riley's phone. "No not possible?!" I thought to myself. "Could it be?" I murmur to myself. I take a drink of water and send her a message.

 ** _MadDogg-a fight huh? Who beat up who?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well he somehow made his witch of a girlfriend think we hooked up when he knows for a fact he called me a slut so my uncle overheard and punch him and I slapped and punched his girlfriend._**

When I seen her message I spit out all my water on the waitress who was taking our order. I hear Riley laugh as I apologized to her. "Sorry." I tell her and she just smiles "it's okay sir I'm used to being spit on granted it's by children." I turn red and look down.

"Hey Riley bet you can't guess what I watched today?" Lily tells her. Riley smiles at her and taps her cheek. "Luke did you know she is a wizard of all things Disney? She always knows what song I'm singing." Lily says cheerfully. I look at Riley and shake my head "oh shit!" I say.

"Lucas Friar!" My mom shouts at me. I look at her and she says "language in front of the kids." Riley and her uncle snicker. "Okay Anne I got it!" Riley says smiling. "You were watching Pocahontas and you're singing in your head... just around the river bend." Lily grins and says "how do you do it? That's amazing!"

Riley shrugs her shoulders and smiles "it's a secret." And winks at her. I slap my head "I'm an idiot." I murmur to myself. "Psst" I look around and see Riley leaning forward. I smile and she gestures for me to lean forward too. "Yeah?" I whisper. She smiles and then whispers "you're an idiot."

My eyes widen and she starts laughing again. I bite my lip and then wince from the pain. I see her texting and look at my messages.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I will admit it is funny watching him in pain_**

I frown and message her back.

 ** _MadDogg-that's cold PDS_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-not really he deserves more for calling me a slut!_**

"oh shit!" I say out loud. "Lucas!" My mom scolds me again. I excuse myself and go to the bathroom. I close the door and pace back and forth. "Am I seriously that stupid ? How did I not remember what really happened that night!" I kick the trash and hear someone clear their throat. I stop and turn red.

A older man comes out the stall and washes his hands looking at me. "Son I think you should make sure you are alone next time." He dries his hands and pats me on the shoulder. I slap my forehead and rest it on the bathroom door. I bang my head on the door saying "stupid stupid." Over and over I just lift my head when someone walks in and smacks me in the head with the door.

"Oh my god are you alright sir?" I hold my head and feel the bump forming. "Yeah I'm good." I go back to the table and sit down holding my head. That same older man passes by as I'm putting ice on my head says "thinking to hard in the bathroom there son?" Riley spits her soda all over me from laughing so hard.

To make matters worse my mom has to help me eat cause she she insists I leave the ice on my head and I can't eat with my left hand. I see Riley trying not to laugh while my mom blows on my pasta and feeds me. When we get home I throw myself on my bed. I can't believe I never put it together.

The shows the same movie snack the fact that her love life trouble was the same as mine! I get up and grab my computer and look over all our messages since I moved here. "I really am a idiot! I have this awesome girl and I treat her like this and she calls me a flying monkey?!" I decide to message her.

 _ **MadDogg-so how was the family dinner with the flying monkey?**_

"Can't believe I'm calling myself a flying monkey? I can't believe I've been calling myself that this whole time!" I yell at myself. "What is wrong with me?" I thought.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-it was hilarious! I wish I could relive this day so I can enjoy that dinner over and over again! :)**_

 _"_ Do I tell her it's me or keep quiet?" I was at war with myself until I see her next message.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-it was the best. But if I'm being honest MadDogg I did kinda feel bad for him._**

 ** _MadDogg-why is that?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-well it was a family dinner and he looked embarrassed the whole night. Granted I laughed but still_**

 ** _MadDogg-so does this mean you're going to forgive him?_**

I was hoping it would be yes and then I could tell her who I was.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-no to much has happened for me to forgive him. He hasn't even really apologized for what he did. If anything he let his wicked witch of a girlfriend think we slept together at that party! I mean who does that?!**_

 _ **MadDogg-yeah I guess that's true**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-you okay?**_

 _ **MadDogg-yeah why do you ask?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well you aren't your usual sarcastic self tonight. Girlfriend troubles? Do you need another session from Dr. sunshine? :)**_

 _ **MadDogg-lol no goofy girl just tired**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-okay I'll let you rest that big head of yours. Adios aloha au revoir**_

 _ **MadDogg-sayonara**_

I close my computer and decide that I know what I'm going to do. "I'll just have MadDogg convince her to forgive me and break up with Blair. I mean she doesn't know it's me so this will work out for me." I hope.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucas woke up the next morning with a plan. A not so good plan but a plan none the less. And that was how could he get MadDogg to convince PDS to get Riley to forgive him. He knew he would need to apologize to her but having MadDogg pushing for Riley to forgive him would help. So he decides to message her.

 _ **MadDogg-Wednesday am I right?**_

"that's something I would say right?" I shake my head and go to delete it. "No that's something MadDogg would say yeah okay." I hit send and smack my forehead. "Damn it forgot to put good morning. What is wrong with me?" I hear giggling and see my sister standing in the door. "Is this how you start everyday talking to yourself?"

I smile and say "haha! I'm sending a friend a message and I was trying to figure out if it sounded like something I would say." Lily looks at me weirdly then shouts out the door "mom I think that bump messed up Lucas he's talking crazy!" She skips off laughing and I close the door waiting for Riley to reply. "Come on where is she?" I start pacing thinking she must of found out who I really was.

My mom comes in and sees me. "Sweetie are you feeling okay? Maybe we should take you in to have that bump checked." She says putting her hand on my head. I sigh and say "I'm fine mom the bump is gone already and I need to get ready for school." She shakes her head and says "oh no I think you should take a day from school just in case." I shout "no!"

I clear my throat and say "what I mean is no I'm fine and I need to see someone today." She puts her hands on her hips and says "Lucas Friar Blair can stand to be away from you for one day. You need rest don't argue with me!" I sigh and forgot all about Blair or that wicked witch. Rereading old messages from Riley showed me she is evil and was a cheater.

"Got to add her to list of things I need to fix." I murmur to myself. "What?" my mom says looking at me. "Okay mama I'll stay home." I say smiling. She watches me and walks out the room I chuckle a little and hear my computer go off. I race to it hitting my knee on the corner of my desk. "Shit that hurt!" I look up and say "I guess this is my punishment for being an idiot and not realizing sooner?"

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-what do you got against Wednesday MadDogg? It's the middle of the week or as my bestie says gets her closer to the weekend lol**_

I chuckle to myself and say "I truly am an idiot for not seeing this girl was Riley.

 ** _MadDogg-lol I think that just may be my new motto. So got to see the wicked witch and flying monkey together today how's that gonna be?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-alright I guess_**

 ** _MadDogg-uh oh_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-what do you mean uh oh?_**

 ** _MadDogg-well you don't sound like you're looking forward to it_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-yeah well I just have this weird feeling like something is gonna happen and I don't know what it is?_**

"Crap! She knows!" I put my computer down and pace thinking my plan was gonna fall apart before it begun.

 _ **MadDogg-you never know maybe it will be a good thing**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I guess so...**_

 _ **MadDogg-do you want me to sing your happy song to cheer you up! I'm alone so I won't be embarrassed by anyone**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-really? :) :)**_

 _ **MadDogg-yes really**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-you don't have to if you don't want to?**_

 _ **MadDogg-no I want to. I do anything for you PDS. :)**_

My eyes widen and I slap myself. "What the hell are you doing? Stop flirting with her!"

 _ **MadDogg-I mean you know I would embarrass myself just to make you laugh**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-:) I know silly boy :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-go on I'm waiting... :^)**_

 _ **MadDogg-okay hear it goes...**_

 _ **MadDogg-**_ _ **It's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

 _ **Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I**_

 _ **Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad  
Me father gave me nose a tweak  
And told me I was bad  
But then one day I learned a word  
That saved me aching nose  
The biggest word you ever heard  
And this is how it goes**_

 _ **Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious**_  
 _ **Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I…**_

 _ **MadDogg-you don't want me to sing the whole thing do you?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-no I think two verses of it should get me through the day! Thanks MadDogg**_

 _ **MadDogg-your welcome PDS have fun at school**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-fun at school? Did you hit your head or something?**_

 _ **MadDogg-haha and here I thought i would be nice and wish you a good day at school. Such a meanie!**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-lmao okay if I'm a meanie then you my friend are a drama queen I shall make you a crown**_

 _ **MadDogg-and I will wear it with pride! :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-such a dork :•}**_

 _ **MadDogg-yeah but you love me**_

"Damn it! I hit send oh she is going to find out!"

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-oh you think I love you?_**

 ** _MadDogg-no I didn't mean like you're in love with me or anything like that I just meant you know like friendship love_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-LMAO! Wow! You're something else MadDogg_**

 ** _MadDogg-your making fun of me aren't you?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-who me? Never! ;)_**

 ** _MadDogg-alright I'm logging meanie_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I guess I'll have to make that crown say dramatic dork instead :)_**

 ** _MadDogg- :) okay goofy girl_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir oh dramatic one!_**

 ** _MadDogg-sayonara goofy girl_**

I close my computer and smile "I think that went well."

Riley pov

"Maya I am so tired. I feel like my legs are going to fall off. I'm serious! I think I'm going to make someone on the train carry me home. I'm kidding. I know stranger danger. Okay talk to you tomorrow." I hang up with Maya and stretch my legs. "Why did I think wearing these boots was smart?" I groan.

I get home and throw myself face first on the couch. "Riley close the door." My dad says walking to the kitchen. "I can't move." I mumble into the couch cushion. I hear him move and stand by the couch. "Riley the door." I mumble again and he says "I can't understand you."

I was just about to lift my head when I hear "she said she can't move and wearing those boots was a mistake that her feet are paying for." I lift my head and glare at the guy the voice belongs to. "What the hell are you doing here?" I shout angrily. "Riley Grace Matthews we do not talk to guest like that!" My mom shouts walking inside the apartment.

Lucas grins while I stick my tongue out at him and flip over. "Sorry mom what I meant to say was what the f..." my dad covers my mouth and shakes his head. "Room young lady now!" He shouts to me. I groan and get up and feel Lucas watching me as I make my way upstairs. I throw myself on my bed and text Maya.

Honey-sos how fast can you get here?

Peaches-sorry honey helping Zay with his art project what's up

Honey-my parents invited the enemy over and I don't know why

Peaches-your kidding right why?

Honey-idk why?!

I hear my mom calling me so I tell Maya I'll text her later. I send a quick message to MadDogg before I go downstairs.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-what do you do when your parents have been abducted by aliens?_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol call the men in black_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-oh hahaha 8^|_**

 ** _MadDogg-lol what happened?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-my parents invited the flying monkey over_**

 ** _MadDogg-well go play nice_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-go play nice?!_**

Lucas pov

I see Riley come downstairs looking at her phone with wide eyes. "Yup definitely an idiot." I thought to myself.

 _ **MadDogg-what I meant was maybe your parents want you to play nice since your brother is friends with his sister**_

I look up at her and she was smiling. She starts typing on her phone.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-Fine but I won't be happy about it.**_

 _ **MadDogg-thank you :)**_

 _ **MadDogg-can I still be on the list of your favorite people?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-right now you're above my parents :)**_

 _ **MadDogg-wow! I'm up two spots! So who has the top two? And how can i bump them?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well my little brother is in the top spot followed by my bestie so I don't think you will top them**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-sorry buddy ;)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-lol got to go maybe I will call the men in black**_

 _ **MadDogg-lol okay I'll let you go back to your alien parents and flying monkey**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir**_

 _ **MadDogg-sayonara**_

"Okay Riley dinner is in the oven turn it off in twenty minutes." Her mom says grabbing her purse. She looked at her confused "wait what?!" Mr. Matthews walks in the living dressed up and says "your mother and I are having date night the kids are in Auggie room. So play nice Riley."

They walk out the door and Riley stood there with her mouth open and I couldn't help smirking at me. Mr. Matthews walks back in and says "oh Mr. Friar I would watch your shins if I were you." I was going to say something but he closes the door and then I got what he meant when Riley walks up to me and kicks me in the leg.

"Yup definitely an idiot and it's going to be an interesting night." I groan.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucas pov

I stand there watching her as she turns off the oven and grabs plates. "You know instead of staring you could oh I don't know actually help me." She says never turning my way. I let out a light chuckle and walk towards her. "So what do you want me to do?" I ask standing close to her. She shoves me and calls the kids.

"Smiley can we go eat on the roof?" Auggie asks her. She smiles at him and says "sure grab the food I'll get the blankets." Lily and Auggie grab the food and head up. I stay behind with Riley to get the other stuff. "So are you ever going to talk to me?" I ask her as she hands me the blankets.

She stops and says "are you ever going to stop being a donkey's butt?" I start laughing and she pushes me into the closet and locks the door. "Come on Riley!" I bang on the door. She wouldn't answer so I pull out my phone.

 _ **MadDogg-so how's it going?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-pretty good actually :)**_

"Liar!" I shout out and then cover my mouth. "What did you call me?!" She shouts through the door. I slap my forehead and say "I was talking out loud. Texting a friend." She scoffs and I hear her typing again.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-so I may or may not have the flying monkey locked in a closet_**

"how do I spin this?" I thought to myself. I begin typing.

 ** _MadDogg-lol why?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I think the real question is why not?!_**

 ** _MadDogg-goofy girl your parents don't mind you locking him in there?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-actually no. They were pretty okay with it_**

 ** _MadDogg-really?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-fine they aren't here it's just us and the kids_**

 ** _MadDogg-where are the kids?_**

 ** _PrincessDancinggSunshine-on the roof eating_**

 ** _MadDogg-you left them alone?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-no silly I'm up there with them_**

I look at her message and then look up confused. "How if she.." I thought to myself.

 ** _MadDogg-so you left him locked in the closet? PDS you little meanie :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-lmao! No you silly dork I'm not that mean if he was smart he would have tried the doorknob already. :P_**

I turn the knob and found it unlocked. I sigh and walk out but not before tripping on the box she left by the door. I get up to the roof and see them all eating and laughing. "Luke what took you so long?" Lily asks me.

Riley looks at me and says "yeah Lucas get locked up or something?" I shake my head at her and grab some food. "So Lily did your mom work a double shift tonight?" Riley asks her. She shakes her head and says "no mom and I found Luke talking to himself this morning and mom didn't want to leave us alone." She whispers to Riley "mom thinks Lucas is crazy."

I turn around and say "Lily!" She starts giggling and so does Riley. I hear Riley whisper back "maybe he is!" They start giggling again and I sigh. "Hey Lily look at this!" Auggie calls her over and they look at the city lights. I sit down and feel something squishy underneath me.

I get up and see a couple of grapes all smashed up. I look at Riley and see her trying not to look and smiling. "Haha real mature." I quip. I see her mimicking me. I toss the smashed grapes on my plate and keep eating.

We finish up eating and lay down on the blankets looking at the stars. "What's your favorite planet?" Lily says laying her head on Riley's stomach. Riley starts playing with her hair and says "mine has always been Pluto." Lily looks up at her and says "but Pluto isn't a planet anymore."

Riley sighs and says "I know but ever since I was little I always believed in it. It may have been the smallest but I never seen it that way. I saw Pluto as the planet with the biggest heart and no matter what could over come anything life threw at it. Just like I still believe it will be a planet again someday."

I look over at Riley and just stare at her. How could I have been so blind. After awhile we pack up and head back downstairs. Riley holds the door open for them and then closes it on me. Making me spill the cups of water I was holding in my hands.

I knock on the door and Auggie opens it and laughs. "Do you need another shirt?" He asks between laughing at me. I see Riley in the kitchen watching with her arms crossed and smirking and I tell Auggie "no I'm good." Never taking my eyes off Riley.

"Luke can we go get ice cream?" Lily ask me. "Lily I'm sure they have ice cream here." I tell her. Riley walks in front of me and says "actually Anne that sounds like a great idea. Grab your coat and tell Auggie okay?" Lily jumps up and down and hugs her. "Thanks you Riley!" She yells running to get Auggie.

We walk to the ice cream shop down the street and Riley makes sure every chance she got to make me trip. She was relentless I tried walking fast but that helped in her favor. We get our ice cream and walk back to her place. I made the mistake of getting a cone. As soon as I went to eat some Riley lifted my arm and made me smash it in my face.

She starts laughing and walks ahead with the kids. I was ready for this night to be over. Once we get back her parents are there and her dad offers to drive us home. Lily goes to grab her stuff and I go in search of Riley. I get to her room and see her laying on her bed reading.

"Well as fun as this was I'm going now." I wait for her to say something but she doesn't. "Come on Riley you can at least talk to me after you pulled all those pranks on me tonight." I see her smile but she still doesn't say anything. I stand in her doorway staring at her.

"Okay I see we're gonna act like a child and not say anything alright fine." I say crossing my arms. She slams her book down and gets up. I wasn't expecting her to be pissed. "You want to know why I'm ignoring you and I pulled all those "childish" pranks on you?" I nod my head.

"I did it because not once have you apologized for what you called me or for letting your stupid girlfriend think we slept together. I'm mad for the simply fact I have to put up with you for my brother who likes your little sister. But don't think for one second that I have to like or even talk to you."

And with that she shoves me out her door and slams it in my face. I look down and rub my neck. When we get home I throw myself on my bed and stare at my ceiling. "I'm an idiot! She's right I still haven't broke up with Blair or apologized to her." I grab my phone and message her.

 _ **MadDogg-so how the rest of the night go?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-alright**_

 _ **MadDogg-that doesn't sound promising**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well I had fun pulling pranks on him but he tried to accuse me of being a child! I mean who does that?!**_

I raise my hand and say "Me. Because I'm a moron."

 _ **MadDogg-morons!**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-lol! Yeah you're so right. I couldn't believe him**_

 _ **MadDogg-did he finally apologized to you?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-ha! No! That jerk was acting like nothing happened and I know he still with that wicked witch**_

 _ **MadDogg-am I detecting a little green monster coming out?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-no!**_

 _ **MadDogg-you sure?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-so I see aliens took over your body too huh?**_

 _ **MadDogg-lol maybe feels that way sometimes**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-yeah I know what you mean lol**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well my bed is calling me I'll talk to you tomorrow**_

 _ **MadDogg-oh it's talking again to you? ;)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-don't make fun. Adios aloha au revoir**_

 _ **MadDogg-I would never. :) sayonara**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**MadDogg-I'm breaking up with my girlfriend and good morning btw**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-morning and wow what brought this on?**_

 _ **MadDogg-I didn't like the guy I was becoming while I was with her. Plus she was cheating on me**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well that sucks! Sorry MadDogg**_

 _ **MadDogg-don't be in a way you helped me**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-aww! Wait?... how did I help you?**_

 _ **MadDogg-well your whole situation with the wicked witch and flying monkey help put mine into perspective**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-so does this mean you're gonna try to be with the other one**_

 _ **MadDogg-honestly I don't know. I mean I like her but she kinda hates my guts right now**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-what?! How can she hate you? That's just crazy!**_

 _ **MadDogg-well I might have said something to her that I shouldn't have said in the first place**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well that definitely isn't good. Have you apologized yet?**_

 _ **MadDogg-...**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-MadDogg! What is wrong with you?! Apologize already! You know my situation and that should show you no good comes out of not apologizing**_

 _ **MadDogg-okay feisty pants I will but I don't know what to say. What would you want to hear?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well I wouldn't want some big grand apology I would want something simple**_

 _ **MadDogg-okay I'll think that's what I'll do thanks PDS**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-your welcome MadDogg**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well got to get ready for school adios aloha au revoir**_

 _ **MadDogg-sayonara**_

I close my computer and smile. "She wants simple i can do simple." I say getting ready for school. "But first Blair." I text her and tell her to meet me before school. I get to school early and see Blair walking towards me smiling. Hey baby." She says trying to kiss me. I move back and she frowns. "You know if anyone should be furious it should be me." She says crossing her arms.

I smirk and say "oh yeah and why is that?" She looked shocked and then says "well you did cheat on me with that little slut." I get mad "she isn't a slut! If anyone is it's you!" I shout. She scoffs and slaps me. I chuckle and say "I deserve that and that makes this easier. I'm breaking up with you." She starts to tear up and I chuckle again. "But don't play victim Blair we both know you were cheating on me with anyone that would let you."

She screams and I turn around to leave. I see Riley standing off to the side with Maya who was laughing and recording the whole breakup. I give Riley a small smile and she walks away. I sigh and walk into school. I go to my locker and see a note sticking out of it. I look around and don't see anyone around.

I open it and smile at what it says.

 _Meet me in the library at lunch. -Riley_

I found myself looking forward to lunch.

Riley pov

"Honey where are you going?" Maya ask as I tell her I wasn't going to lunch with her. I bite my cheek and say "there's something I need to do. I'll be there later." I look to see if she believed me and she does. I wave goodbye to her and head to the library.

I honestly didn't know what I was doing or why I even wanted to talk to him. I just had this weird feeling that I should talk to him and I didn't know why. I get to the library and see him already there muttering something I couldn't hear. From where I stood it look like he was arguing with himself.

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. I walk up to him and he smiles. "Hi." He says giving me a short wave. I smile back and say "hey." He smiles bigger and says "hi." Again. I giggle and say "you said that already." I see his cheeks get red and I say "that was some scene today?"

He rubs the back of his neck and says "yeah it was." I walk to the bay window they had and sit down. He sits next to me but not to close. "Thanks for defending me out there." He nods his head and whispers "you don't have to thank me." I don't know why I did it but I grab his hand.

"I'm sorry I pulled all those pranks on you last night. It was wrong of me I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you like that." He keeps staring at our hands and starts laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I ask looking at him weirdly. He looks at me and shakes his head "because you're apologizing for something I definitely deserved and I haven't even apologized to you yet."

I frown and start to pull my hand away. He stops laughing and grips my hand tighter and intertwines them. "No wait I'm sorry." I just stare at him waiting for him to say more. "I'm sorry for laughing. But what I'm really sorry for is calling you what I called you. I had no right. I let my jealousy get the best of me and I shouldn't have seeing as I had a girlfriend at the time and I truly am sorry for letting her think we slept together at Zay's party. I'll understand if you still need time to forgive me but I hope we can be friends?"

I smile at him and knew what I was going to say. "I forgive you Lucas." He looks at me and smiles. "Really you forgive me?" I start laughing and say "yes I do." He pulls me into a hug and whispers "thank you." We pull back and he rests his head on mine. I close my eyes and feel him cup my cheek. I open my eyes and see him leaning in so I pull back.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I did that." I clear my throat and say "it's alright but I did just forgive you and you just got out of a relationship and I don't think it would be appropriate right now." He smirks and says "so are you saying there might be a chance for us." I feel my cheeks heat up and nudge him saying "don't push your luck Friar."

He chuckles and holds out his hand and says "okay friends first." I shake his hand and say "friends." I go to let his hand go and he says "for now." I shake my head and get up to leave.

Lucas pov

I watch as Riley walks away and couldn't help but smile. I stand up and feel my phone buzz. It was her messaging MadDogg.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-Hey MadDogg you busy?**_

 _ **MadDogg-I got some time what's up?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well I just wanted to know how the break up with your girlfriend went? Or did you do it yet?**_

 _ **MadDogg-yeah it happened this morning. She didn't exactly take it well. What about you did the flying monkey apologize yet?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well as a matter of fact he did. :)**_

When I seen she put a smiley face I got happy. "Okay stay calm Lucas don't freak her out." I told myself.

 _ **MadDogg-oh a smile the apology went that well huh? So are you Mrs. Flying monkey now? ;)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-no! I still don't know if I can fully trust him. I mean he did believe everything that wicked witch said about me and anything more is going to take some time**_

 _ **MadDogg-did you tell him that?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well... no I didn't**_

 _ **MadDogg-what?! Why not don't you think he deserves to know that's how you really feel?! That's cold PDS he apologized and you don't really forgive him.**_

I put my phone down and bang my head on the shelf of books. "Idiot what are you doing?!" I wait to hear my phone go off but it doesn't. "Shit!" I hear the bell signaling the end of lunch. I still don't get a message so I head to English class. I see Riley already in there staring at her desk biting her lip. She sees me and gives me a small smile.

I smile back and go to my seat and bang my head on my desk. "Dude if you keep doing that I'm pretty sure you're gonna give yourself brain damage." I look up and see Zay and Farkle laughing at me. "Haha very funny." But I still rub my head and make them laugh even harder.

For the rest of the day Riley is quiet and looks in thought. We all go to meet at the bakery to work on our project for history. "Riles you okay?" Maya asks her. She looks at her and says "yeah just thinking you know. I'm gonna get a smoothie anyone want one?" I stand up and say "I'll buy them Riley."

She smiles and sits back down. I order the smoothies and pull out my phone and message her.

 _ **MadDogg-I'm an idiot and I'll understand if you bump me off the list of your favorite people**_

I see her pull her phone out and smile at the message. She starts typing and I get her reply.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-lol no you're still on the list**_

 _ **MadDogg-whew! I don't know what I would do if I wasn't**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I'm thinking probably crying yourself to sleep for the next three days :)**_

 _ **MadDogg-lol I think you might be right. I was worried when you stopped replying**_

I look over at Riley and see her look up and smile and I smile too.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-no you just gave me some things to think about**_

 _ **MadDogg-like what?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well about what I feel for him**_

My eyes widen when I read her message. I send a quick message and take the drinks back to the group.

 _ **MadDogg-wait how you feel about him? How do you feel about him?**_

I hand Riley her drink and she blushes and says thanks and goes back to her phone.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well I feel like I shouldn't be calling him the flying monkey anymore.**_

 _ **MadDogg-but I thought you hated him?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I never hated him I was just angry he called me what he did. But the feelings were always there.**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I just don't know if I'm ready for them to come up to the surface yet**_

 _ **MadDogg-that's understandable**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well I got to go I'm suppose to be working but you're distracting me**_

 _ **MadDogg-hey I'm a good distraction! :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-lol if you say so silly ;)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir**_

 _ **MadDogg-oh I do say so goofy girl. Sayonara**_

I put my phone away and look over at Riley I had a new plan and that was how to get MadDogg to convince PDS to get Riley to like me again.

 **I know I know but things always get worse before they get better. Lucas doesn't see anything wrong with what he is doing. He sees it as harmless. With Blair out of the way will there be less drama or even more?**


	24. Chapter 24

Riley pov

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-guess what's coming up soon?! Eeee!**_

 _ **MadDogg-let me guess? Hmm... your first date with your dreamy guy? ;)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-gasp! I can't believe you forgot!**_

 _ **MadDogg-forgot what?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I got to go my bestie is here**_

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-talk to you later_**

 ** _MadDogg-wait! PDS what day?_**

"Hey Riles ready to go to the movies with the guys?" Maya says entering through the window. I sigh and rest my head on my hands. "What's wrong honey? Did huckleberry do something? I knew you shouldn't have forgave him so quickly!" I look at her and start laughing.

"Peaches Lucas didn't do anything. We're just friends and I'm upset because.." I couldn't tell her about MadDogg she would just laugh again at me. "I haven't heard back from that photographer about my photos." She smiles at me and says "riles give it time. Like you always tell me have hope."

I look at with wide eyes and my mouth open. "What?" She ask looking at me weirdly. I smirk at her and say "I never thought I see the day where you're the one telling me to have hope. What happened to my best friend who always said hope was for suckers?" She smiles and says she is still here just more open to the idea of hope."

I get up and hug her. "Aw peaches you big ole softie." She laughs and we head out to the movies. When we get there I see Lucas pacing back and forth while Zay tries to trip him. "Hey cowboys ready for the movie?" Maya says nudging me making me giggle.

Lucas looks at me and rubs the back of his neck. "Hey I tried calling you but you didn't answer." I tilt my head at him and grab my phone. I start laughing "sorry I guess I turned it off earlier. Why were you calling?" His eyes go wide and he says "oh just wanted to say hi."

I smile at him and he turns red and gets redder when Maya says "someone is in love." I roll my eyes and link arms walking with Lucas into the theater. "So Christmas vacation what are we doing? Party New Years?" Zay said giving us a thumbs up. We throw popcorn at him and say "no!"

"Come on is this because what happened at the last shindig I threw?" My eyes went wide and Lucas choked on popcorn. Maya lightly chuckles and clamps her hand on Zay's mouth. "Hunkalious if you ever want to kiss me again never utter what you just said ever again okay?" She says batting her lashes at him.

I look at her and she winks making me smile. "Zay even if we did have a party I already have New Years plans." I say popping a piece of chocolate and popcorn in my mouth. Zay and Lucas both say what at the same time making Maya and I laugh. "You're ditching a party to spend time with Lucas? Gross!" Zay says Lucas throws popcorn at him and I say it's not with Lucas.

"Well what are you doing?" Lucas asks scooting closer to me. Maya laughs and says "it's something she has planned for about five years now and that's all I can say because.." We both hold up our hands and say together "ring power! Thunder lightning!"

Lucas pov

I look at Riley and try to figure out what her plans were and with who and then it dawned on me. "Shit." I whisper to myself. "You okay?" Riley asks looking at me. I nod my head and get up. "I'll be right back." I tell them. I grab my phone and look at her message from this morning and then look at my calendar. "I completely forgot." I send her a quick message hoping Riley still had her phone on.

 ** _MadDogg-I'm the biggest moron you must know aren't I?_**

I sit down tapping my leg waiting for her reply. I almost gave up when she responds.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-as of right now.. yes you're :)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-but there is a way you can redeem yourself_**

 ** _MadDogg-if I remember what's coming up?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-yup! So do you remember?_**

 ** _MadDogg-yes I do. How could I forget our pact we made in 7th grade_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-Yay! :) :) :) :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-I just wasn't sure you would still want to since you been spending so much time with your boyfriend ;)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-jealous? ;) he isn't my boyfriend he is just my friend_**

I frown when I read that. I sigh this is going to be more difficult than I thought.

 _ **MadDogg-does he know he isn't your boyfriend?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well I would hope so :)**_

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I got to go talk to you later MadDogg adios aloha au revoir_**

 ** _MadDogg-sayonara_**

I put my phone away and head back inside. I got to get her to go out with me if pds and MadDogg plan to stick to their pact. The next day we all go to the bakery with Farkle and smackle joining us since they've been busy with a college class they're apparently teaching on the side.

Riley was right they're trying to take over the world. "So what's everyone doing today?" Farkle asks. I stare at Riley and see her looking at her phone. "Excuse me." Riley says when it starts ringing. We see her go outside and start talking about what we should do.

She hasn't come back in yet when my phone buzzes.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-YAY! Just got the best news and thought you should be the first to know! Eeee! :)**_

 _ **MadDogg-color me intrigued. What's up?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-that photographer I sent my photos loved them and is giving me my own space in the next gallery opening he is having! Eeee! YAY!**_

 _ **MadDogg-PDS that's amazing I'm so happy for you. Looks like I can start telling people I know a famous photographer now. :)**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-well I have to sell some before I can become famous silly**_

 _ **MadDogg-come on I know you will**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-thanks. Well I better go tell my friends before they think I left.**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-adios aloha au revoir**_

 _ **MadDogg-sayonara and congrats again**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine- :) :) :)**_

I get up and order Riley a smoothie and piece of cake. I place it in front of where she was sitting and everyone looks at me. "What? You don't think she is going to walk back in and tell us good news?" Before they say anything she runs in and you guessed it had good news.

"I'm happy for you Riley. How about I take you out to you know celebrate?" I ask her hugging her. She smiles at me and says "I would like that." Everyone else congratulates her and I feel Zay staring at me from the corner of my eye.

I start getting ready when Zay barges in my room and lays down on my bed and stares at me. I chuckle and say "I know I'm handsome but I thought you only liked blonds with blue eyes?" He crosses his arms and keeps looking at me.

"Dude you're starting to freak me out what's up?" He smirks and says "how?" I tilt my head and say "how what?" "How did you know Riley was going to have good news? I shake my head "is that what this is about? Dude we both know she was waiting for that photographer to call her back."

"Yeah but she didn't say who it was when her phone rang. Plus this isn't the first time you know what she wants before she even says something. So again how?" I debate with myself if I should tell him or not. "If I tell you this than you have to promise me you aren't going to turn it into a Riley and Lucas story. Even though it's a pretty amazing one."

"okay I promise." He says smiling. I shake my head and say "nope. Swear on the cookie your grandma sends you every year." He stares at me with his mouth wide open and crosses his heart. I chuckle and tell him everything leading up till now. "Wow." He says with wide eyes.

"Cotton candy face has been your pen pal since the 6th grade?" I smile and say "yeah." He looks at me and says "so when are you going to tell her? Is that why you asked her out tonight?" I shake my head and say "no I can't just yet." Zay smacks me in the back of the head.

"What the hell dude?!" I shout. "Lucas tell her that you know who she is. You really want to start your relationship with her on a lie." I shake my head "it's not a lie. I just want to be with her and then tell her. Just like Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan." Zay looks at me weirdly then starts laughing.

"Are you seriously trying to compare yourself to a movie? This is real life I doubt that logic is going to work for you and seriously you watched you got mail?" I chuckle and say "I was watching it with Riley. And I think it can work Zay. She keeps me grounded I wouldn't have survived my dad's death without her. I can't lose her so promise me don't tell her. I need more time and then I will."

He gets up and walks to the door. "How much time?" I look at him and say "I only have until New Years."


	25. Chapter 25

Riley pov

"So are you nervous for your date tonight?" Maya ask as I walk in my closet. I step out and look at her weirdly. "What date?" She starts laughing "seriously riles the date you're about to go on with huckleberry." I bite my lip and she stops laughing. "You really didn't know he asked you out?"

I shake my head. "Is that bad? I thought it was a celebratory dinner not a date. Should I be scared?" I ask sitting next to her. She chuckles and says "of ranger rick? Sure honey." I giggle and get up to finish getting dressed. I look at myself in the mirror and feel her staring at me. "Peaches why are you looking at me like that?" "Are you going to tell huckleberry about your plans for New Years?"

I start laughing at her "seriously?" I ask her. She nods her head. I look at her and say "if something happens with us then maybe I don't know." She walks up to me and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Honey how do you even know if your old pen pal remembers the pact you guys made? You haven't talked to him in years." I walk to my closet and bite my cheek.

"Yeah your right... who knows if he does." I turn and smile at her. "Well its like you say have to have hope right?" She shakes her head says "I hope you know what you're doing riles." I turn and say "I do Maya." "Well I better let you finish getting ready." I smirk at her and say "zaya time?" She turns her head and blushes. "Ha! I knew it!" I say giggling.

I go downstairs and look up laughing I send a message to MadDogg.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-you will never guess what's hanging in my living room right now?**_

 _ **MadDogg-should I be afraid?**_

 _ **PrincessDancingSusnhine-lol no any guesses**_

 _ **MadDogg-a giant cobweb with a message like in charlottes web!**_

Before I could respond I hear a knock at the door. I open it and see Lucas holding flowers. "Hi." He says smiling at me. I smile and say "hey." He says "hi" again. I giggle and say "you kinda said that already." He turns red and rubs the back of his neck. "Are those for me or do you have a flower delivery job nobody knows about?" I ask pointing at the flowers.

He chuckles and hands them to me. "That'll be 17.50 please." He says holding out his hand. I laugh and put them in water. "So this is what you meant was hanging in the living room?" I hear him say. I turn around and say "I told you that?" His eyes widen and he rubs his neck. "No I mean this is some banner hanging in your living room."

I look at it then back at him. He looks at me with wide eyes still and I start laughing. "Yeah I made the mistake of telling my dad about it and when I got home.. voila the banner." Lucas breathes a sigh of relief and then chuckles when he feels me looking at him. "So can I asks something that might potentially embarrass both of us?" I ask grabbing my jacket.

He closes the door and says "okay.." I close my eyes and take a deep breath and say "is this a date?" He doesn't say anything and I feel my cheeks heat up. "It is isn't I'm sorry I didn't think it was I just thought you wer.." he puts his hand over my mouth and smiles. "Riley it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be."

I smile and say "thank you." I see him frown so I say "but let's see how the night turns out and ask me later. Okay?" He admittedly starts grinning and says "So dinner isn't until 8 so what do you want to do till then?" I smile and say "oh I have an idea."

Lucas pov

"This is so not good for my ego." I say walking her to her door. She giggles trying to balance the giant bear she won at the arcade. "Hey you got the best prize there." She says gesturing to my jar of purple jellybeans. "Haha mock if you must. I still want to know how you won?" She puts the bear down and crosses her arms. "Are you forgetting I have a little brother."

I nod and say "that's right you go to arcades I go to tea parties." I turn red and she starts smiling "aw you go to tea parties? Do you wear a little hat or does she make you wear a suit oh wait I..." I put my hands around her waist and she goes quiet. "So did you decide if this was a date or not?" Her cheeks get pink and I smile.

"I haven't quite decided that yet." She says putting her arms around my neck. "So what's the deciding factor?" I say leaning in. She smiles and says " this!" And grabs my jellybeans. I chuckle and say "if stealing my jellybeans makes this a date then I'll take it." She smiles and puts her arms around my neck again.

"I never said that was the deciding factor Friar." She says dancing her fingers on my neck making me shiver. "So what is then?" I say gulping and leaning towards her again. She kisses my cheek and giggles saying "if the jellybeans taste good or not." "Matthews you don't play fair." I say pouting. She giggles and says "aw you big baby. You know you love it."

"only every other day." My eyes widen and she gasps. "What did you say?" I rub my neck and say "sorry that's what Zay tells me. He's been testing out sayings or phrases to use on Maya." I look to see if she buys it or not and I didn't think she would but she smiles and says "night Friar." Once she closes the door I lean against it and breathe a sigh of relief. Just when I get to the car my phone buzzes.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I don't think I can wait until New Years for the pact we should meet sooner.**_

"Okay what was the 911 that you made me get out of bed at 10?" Zay says walking into my room. I was currently drinking my fourth cup of coffee and pacing. "Dude you look like crap what is going on?" I toss him my phone and down my coffee. "This is good she wants to meet sooner. I don't see the problem?"

I sit on my bed and say "yes there is a problem! We can't meet right now! She'll hate me for sure." I groan and lay down looking at the ceiling. "Dude I highly doubt she is going to hate you." Zay says trying to reassure me. I sit up and say "yes she will I might have slipped up last night on our date and said some stuff MadDogg would to her. I think she suspects that's why she wants to meet sooner."

Zay sits on my desk chair and says "Luke just be honest with her. Now before you dig yourself into a bigger hole than you're in now." I shake my head "I can't if I do than that's it she'll never forgive me. I just need to get her to keep the original plan of when we should meet and prove I'm not him. And you're gonna help me with that."

"oh no I'm not getting sucked into the craziness that is your brain right now. Riley actually loves me and I plan to keep it that way." Zay says backing up from me. "Zay come on I just need you to do this one thing and then I swear you won't have to anymore. Okay?" He looks at me and says "on one condition."

"Okay name it?" I say excitedly. "If she ask you at any point in time between now and New Years you have to be honest and tell her." He says crossing his arms. I mull it over and say "Deal." He sits on the chair again and I tell him my plan. But first getting Riley to stick to our plan. Before I can message PDS I get a text from Riley.

Riley-can we meet up today?

"crap!" I say to myself.

Friar-sure what time already trying to go on another date with me? :)

Riley-something like that. Meet in the park say 1?

Friar-okay see you then

"Shit!" I say going to my closet. "Zay!" I shout out my door. "What's up now? I was enjoying some pancakes." He tells me walking in with a mouth full. I throw out shirts looking for the right one. "Riley want to meet up I think she is going to ask me if I'm MadDogg." He puts his plate down and starts clapping.

"Why are you clapping? You're gonna help me." I say changing my shirt. He shakes his head and says "oh no I'm not me made a deal remember if she asks you tell her. Plain and simple." "Come on Zay I don't know if she will ask me but I need to be prepared if she does. So I need you to go with me to the park."

He sighs but agrees to go with me. "So what's the plan?" He asks I smile and tell him what he needs to do.

Riley pov

I thought about what Maya said and she was sorta right. I should tell Lucas but after last night with Lucas sounding like MadDogg I had to know if Lucas was him or not. I get to the park early and look around for him. I see him sitting on a bench with smoothies smiling when he sees me.

"Hi." I say smiling when I get closer to him. "Hey." He says grinning I blush and say "Hi." He starts chuckling and says "you said that already." I laugh and say "oh yeah." I sit down and he hands me a drink. I didn't know how to just come out and asks so I start drinking the smoothie.

"You might want to slow down before you get a brain freeze." He says pulling my arm down. I turn red and look at him trying to see if I can get anything from his facial expression. "Riley why are you looking at me like that?" He says chuckling. I sigh and pull out my phone and message MadDogg.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-hey MadDogg**_

I hear his phone go off and start smiling. "It's you." I say looking at him. He looks at me and then grabs his phone and glances at the message. "My mom wanting to know where I disappeared to." He shows me his phone and I frown "oh." I say. My phone goes off and I see it's MadDogg.

 _ **MadDogg-hey PDS finally gonna tell me if I was right about charlottes web? Lol you kept me in suspense all night! ;) :)**_

I smile at his message and look back at Lucas who was just staring at me. "Sorry a friend." I say putting my phone in my bag. "Hey you okay?" Lucas ask putting his arm around me. I nod and say "you would tell me if you were hiding something right? Like a secret nobody knew." He looks at me and smiles "actually I do."

Lucas pov

"Actually I do." I tell her. She looks at me and I gulp. "I should just tell her it would be so easy to just tell her." I thought to myself. I see Zay from where he is hiding and see him mouthing "just tell her." to me. I look at Riley and say "I've never told anyone this but I watch cuddle bunnies." I look down and wait for her to laugh. "Really? I watch that too!" She says grabbing my hand.

I smile and just go for it and kiss her. I thought she pull back but she doesn't. When we finally pull back she smiles and says "maybe we can watch them together sometime." I hug her and say "I like that." I see Zay giving me a thumbs up so I give him one back.

 **Up next Riley learns the truth. Also fair warning everything that happens next I had decided before the beginning of story so bare with me.**


	26. Chapter 26

Lucas pov

"Lucas stop posing!" Riley laughs aiming her camera at me. I take my helmet off and say "here is this better?" I grab her camera and start snapping pictures of her. She giggles as I start chasing her around the field. "I don't think the school would want candids of me." She says grabbing it back.

I wrap my arms around her and say "well if they were smart they would." She puts her hand around my neck and angles the camera at us. "Well one of us wouldn't hurt." She says kissing me. We pull back and I rest my head on hers. "Can we stay like this forever?" She giggles and says "isn't that what we've been doing the last three days?"

It's true lucky for me Zay's grandparents showed up and occupied his time and gave me more time with Riley. It also didn't hurt Maya went out of town with her mom too. I was completely happy and Riley haven't messaged MadDogg since we spent every minute together.

"Shoot I'm going to need more film." Riley says looking at her camera. She walks to her bag on the bleachers and checks it. "Do you need to go back to the yearbook room?" I asks her. She shakes her head and says "nope found two more rolls. But Zay better hurry the sun is getting low." I go and sit behind her and rest my head on her shoulder and start kissing her neck.

"Forget Zay let's go somewhere." I say between kisses. She starts moaning and leans back. "I can't. I promised coach I wouldn't take up anymore of your guys time. Besides we can always finish this when I'm done." We hear chuckling and turn to see Zay smirking at us.

"Boy I sure am going to have a lot of great Riley and Lucas stories to tell Maya when she gets back." He says putting his stuff down. I groan and rest my head on Riley's shoulder. She giggles and pats my head and whispers "aww you big baby if you hurry and shower I can snap a few pics of Zay and we can leave."

I sit up and kiss her grabbing my stuff and rushing to the locker room. The last thing I hear is her giggling.

Riley pov

"okay Babineaux let's get you camera ready." I say clapping my hands. Zay chuckles and says "sugar I am camera ready." I laugh and set up my camera and tell Zay to act natural. He does a couple of football moves while I follow him. "Okay let me look at these and see if we need anymore." I tell him.

He tosses the football in the air and says "sure cotton candy face we both know you and MadDogg over there just want some alone time." I gasps and say "what did you say?" Zay catches the football and looks at me and says "I said you and Mad..." he goes silent and wide eyed when he sees my face.

"He didn't tell you did he?" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and Zay walks up to me but I back away "how long has he known?" I whisper. He rubs his arms and doesn't say anything. I wipe my tears and grab him by his jersey. "How long Zay?!" I shout at him angrily. He looks down and says "since your guys family dinner." I let him go and he hugs me.

"I'm so sorry Riley I thought he told you that day." He says hugging me tightly. I sniff and wipe my eyes and say "what day?" Zay let's go and freezes up. "Riley I don't think I should be the one to tell you this." I look at him with tears in my eyes and say "your right you shouldn't be." I didn't say anything else and he walked off and i clenched my fist.

Lucas pov

"Hey chipmunk I seen Zay in the locker room so that means yo..." I say putting my bag down and looking for her. "Riley?" I call out but she was gone. I try her phone but it went straight to voicemail. I try again "hey it's Riley leave a message." "Hey chipmunk where did you go? I thought we were gonna hang out tonight? Call me please." I go to her place but her mom said she went out. I get home and see her sitting on my bed.

"Hey you scared me what happened back there?" She doesn't say anything just looks at her hands. I see my computer open on my desk and walk quickly to shut it. I bend down in front of her and try to grab her hand but she moves away. "Riley what's going on? What happened?" She still doesn't speak just wipes her eyes and says "nothing going on."

I walk towards her and turn her around and seen her eyes were red. I cup her face and she looks down. "Riley what happened did Zay do something?" She scoffs and pushes me away. "You wouldn't lie to me would you?" She says crossing her arms. I shake my head and say "no of course not. Where is this coming from?" She grabs her phone and starts typing.

I hear my phone go off but ignore it. "Aren't you going to get that?" She says wiping her eyes. "No I want to know what happened." I say walking towards her. She rolls her eyes and grabs my phone from my bag. "Go on answer it. It could be important." She says throwing it to me. I sigh and grab it from her. I look down at the message.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-you're a liar!_**

I drop my phone "I can explain." I say and go to her but she puts her hands up and steps back. "How long Lucas?" She asks wiping her tears with the back of her hand. I don't say anything just look at her. "I said how long?!" She shouts angrily throwing the football at me. I look down and say "I found out that night at the family dinner. I wan.." she cuts me off.

"This whole time you knew. All the advice I gave you was to use against me." She starts to pace. "I must look like a real idiot to you don't I?" I start to speak but she continues. "Oh Riley to dumb to figure it out why don't I just use her. It's not like she means anything to me right?!"

I see her fist clenched and I say "I didn't want for you to find out like this. I wanted more time for you to like me." She let's out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha! I mean seriously were you ever going to tell me or were you just going to have "MadDogg" stand me up and have you pick up the pieces is that it?!"

"When I asked you that day in the park you lied to me." She says trying not to cry. "You looked me in the eye and said you weren't him. I trusted you!" I see the tears fall and wanted so badly to wipe them away.

I walk towards her "no it was never like that Riley! I knew if I told you the truth you would hate me. Be honest if I told you that day that I was him would you have been okay with it?" I say crossing my arms. She chuckles and says "yes I would have." I scoff. "Yeah I'm sure you would have Riley."

I start moving towards her and say "be serious if I honestly told you I was MadDogg after everything that happened between us you would be okay with it and forgiven me?" She bites her lip and says "yeah I would have. If you would have explained everything I would." I roll my eyes and say "no you wouldn't have you would have held a grudge like a little child and we would be no where."

She gasps and walks up to me and slaps me. "How dare you! Yes I would have been mad but I wouldn't have acted like a jackass like you seem to be doing right now!" She gets closer to me and starts pushing me. "I would have been hurt but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have understood where you were coming from."

I see the tears pooling in her eyes and instead of caring I turned into a jerk. "Well for someone "supposedly" okay with me being honest why can't you see that I didn't want to hurt you instead of standing here and yellin.." I never got to finish all I seen was her fist.


	27. Chapter 27

Riley pov

"Riley, honey are you okay?" Maya asks knocking on my door. I wipe my eyes and say "I'm fine Maya just feeling a little under the weather." I fake cough so she wouldn't come in. I hear her laugh and walk in. I burrow down in my blankets and she throws herself on me.

"Peaches I can't breathe with you on me." I say trying to move her. She rolls off me and gets under the covers. She frowns when she sees the tissues and gummy bears. "Honey what happened?" She says putting her hand on my cheek. I start crying and say "I'm so humiliated Maya. I trusted him!"

She hugs me and says "it's okay riles." I sigh and throw the blankets off us. I get up grabbing the jar of jellybeans and start pacing in front of my bed. "Riley tell me what happened?" I wipe my eyes and open the jar and start throwing them in the trash.

"honey what are you doing?" I close the jar and slump down by the bear I won. Maya sighs and says "those are from huckleberry aren't they?" I nod my head. She sits by me and I rest my head on her shoulder. "Can the world just be you and me?" I asks her. She pats my hand and says "yes but still tell me what happened?"

I take a deep breath and tell her everything. "Riles why didn't you tell me?" She says when I get up and sit on my bed. I give her a look and she says "oh yeah. Sorry." I throw myself back on my bed and say "I give up Maya. You were right the first time hope is for suckers."

She lays next to me and grabs my hand saying "don't say that Riley. You believe in Pluto and in love don't give that up." I sit up and say "Jaime had it right." Maya looks at me confused and says "who is Jaime honey?" I sigh and turn on the tv and press play.

"I really have to stop buying into this bullshit Hollywood cliche of true love." Maya turns the tv off and says "Riley that is a movie and Mila Kunis falls in love with Justin Timberlake in the end." I look at her and sit at the bay window and say "well not everyone gets the same ending."

Lucas pov

Luke.. Lucas." I hear someone say. I groan and wince from the pain in my eye. "Dude what happened to you?" Zay says walking in the house with Farkle. I groan and walk to the fridge to get another ice pack. "Well Isaiah yesterday I had this amazing beautiful girlfriend who I was completely happy with and next thing I know my idiot best friend opens his big mouth!"

I lunge for him but he hides behind Farkle. "Whoa calm down freak face." Farkle says putting up his hands. I slump down against the wall. "What happened to your hand?" Zay asks peeking from behind Farkle. I look at it and say "I may have hit the wall after Riley left." He sighs and goes to get another ice pack.

They both sit on either side of me and Zay says "I'm sorry Luke I know me and my big mouth always cause problems." I nudge him and say "no you were right I should have just been honest from the beginning. This one is all me, I was the one that screwed things up." They both put their hand on my shoulders.

"Look Zay told me..." Farkle starts to say but gets interrupted by Maya pounding on the door. "Open this door right now Lucas Friar so I can kick your ass!" She yells banging harder on the door. "Damn she called you by your name that can't be good." Zay says getting up.

I shake my head and open the door. "If you want to hit me go ahead I won't stop you." I say closing my eyes. I open one eye when I don't feel anything. "Aren't you going to hit me?" She just stands there and looks at me. "I see those boxing classes Josh took her to paid off huh?" She brushes past me and hits Zay in the arm.

"Ow! Honey nugget why did you do that?!" He says rubbing his arm. "I should do worse things to you but I promised Riley." I admittedly perk up at hearing her name. "How is she Maya?" I ask slumping down on the floor again. Maya looks at me and sighs saying "well how would you be if the boy you have feelings for turns out to be your pen pal and lied to you about it?"

Farkle stands up and says "hold on. You? Your MadDogg? Riley's old pen pal? I thought she wasn't talking to him anymore after that argument with Mr. Matthews?" I look at Farkle confused. "Wait. What argument?" Maya grabs a chair and says "huckleberry did Riley ever tell you the reason she didn't tell anyone you two still talked?" I shake my head and she smiles.

"You have to understand Rileytown was huge back then and riley never really came out of there. The year your dad died Riley was devastated for you, she wanted nothing more than to be there for you. She felt a connection with you and it made her go so deep into rileytown that she even tried to bribe our 6th grade teacher for your address to be with you."

I smile thinking back to that time so I say "I remember she ended up sending cookies and books she thought I would love and a bear for Lily Anne. But they were sent from a Ms. Lee with a card from Riley inside." Farkle and Maya exchange a look. "What?" "After you got the package Riley went home and she was over the moon she hoped that would convince Matthews to let her go visit. But he told her that you lived to far and she was to young to be visiting someone she was only supposed to know for three weeks."

I frown and get up tossing the ice packs in the fridge and grab a water. "So that doesn't explain why no one knew they still talked to each other. How come you didn't Maya?" Zay asks as we move to the couch. She chuckles and says "well I may have made the situation worse by saying Riley wanted to go because she fell in love with you. I use to tease her and call you her boyfriend that she never seen."

My eyes go wide and I say "what?" "Calm down ranger rick. I wouldn't get all happy just yet." I frown again making her laugh. "So cotton candy face loves MadDogg?" Zay says trying to figure everything out. Maya grabs a water and says "well I want to say no but after her dad told her to delete her email and stop talking to well you.." she says gesturing to me. "She cried for weeks and then I knew that it was more than friendship she felt. She tried to deny it but I seen her face when you would email and how she was after."

I get up and hit the wall making everyone jump. "Lucas!" Maya shouts standing up. "Riley is right I am a jackass! I had so many opportunities to tell her and I let my fear and insecurities take over and stop me from being with someone that I could..." my eyes go wide and they all shout together "could what?!" I chuckle and say smiling "I love her! That connection you said she felt for me Maya I felt it too. I still feel it. It's like this force I can't describe exactly but when I'm with her I'm just..."

"Happy." Zay says finishing my sentence smiling at me. Maya smiles and walks up to me punching me. "So how do you plan to win back your girl." I smile.

Riley pov

"Who can take the sunrise sprinkle it with dew!" I felt my phone buzz and pause the movie. I close my eyes hoping it wasn't who I thought it was going to be. I look at it and breath a sigh of relief.

Peaches-how you feeling Riles?

Honey-a little better. Just wish I didn't eat all my gummy bears. :(

Peaches-lol do you want me to bring you some?

Honey-would you?

Peaches-of course! Count to 10! And then open your window.

Honey-why

Peaches-just trust me riles

I put my phone down and start to count. "1234...10." I hear tapping just as I finish and I start smiling. "Peaches that was quick." I say going to open the window. I pull back the curtains and quickly close them when I see who was on the other side.

"Come on Riley talk to me please." Lucas says tapping once again. I back away from the window and start plotting Maya's death. He continues tapping but I don't move. I thought he left when I don't hear him anymore so i go to the curtains. "Riley please talk to me." He says once again.

"Go away Lucas or MadDogg whoever you're today!" I shout sitting on the bay window. "I'm not going anywhere I'll stay right here if I have to." He says. I could see his shadow he was leaning against the window. I see him look towards the window but doesn't move and neither do I.

Twenty minutes go by and I see him standing and I thought he was leaving but he just started pacing and mumbling to himself. He taps again and says "if you won't talk to me then please just listen." I pull my legs up and hug them resting my head on my knees waiting for him to speak.

"When I first started writing to you I didn't think our friendship would last more than those three weeks. I was an angry kid and writing with you kept all those demons away. You made me smile and feel genuine happiness each time I got an email I was overjoyed." He pauses and I see his shadow he was looking up. "Losing my dad was one of the hardest things I went through, my mom and the rest of my family was sure I would turn back into that angry kid I once was."

I see him start to move. "For awhile I really thought I would but what nobody knew was that I had a goofy angel that sat on my shoulder and kept me calm. When someone tried to provoke me I always told myself what would PDS do." When he says this I start smiling but quickly stop. "I always felt a connection to you and when I moved here I felt it even stronger but I tried to deny it. I can't even give you a reason why but.. I did."

I pull the curtain back a little and watch him. "When I found out who you were I panicked. I looked back at everything we wrote when I first moved here and I just... I just felt like a complete idiot for not putting it all together. Seeing the way I treated you it just killed me. I know you probably won't forgive me for lying but my insecurities and fear kept me from being honest and I know that isn't a good enough reason and I know what you will say but I need you to know something."

He stands up and walks a little then crouches down right where I was. "I love you Riley I know we don't know each other that well except in email and I want the chance to prove to you that I'm the same me and that you can trust me again." He starts to get up but stops and says "remember what you first said to me when I told you I wasn't going to continue writing to you? You said trust me and that you were very persistent. Hakuna matata it means no worries. You told me I couldn't get rid of you and honestly I don't want to."

He gets up and leaves after that and I wipe away the tears that I didn't know started falling. I see the bear I won on our date staring at me. "Don't look at me like that? I'm still mad at him." I get up and blow my nose. "Yes that was a good speech but I don't know if I'm ready to forgive him yet." I say looking at my bear again. "Leave me alone everything is just so confusing."

"Riley honey are you okay?" My mom asks knocking on my door. I sniff and say "yeah I'm fine. Why?" I hear her laugh and say "well it sounds like you're arguing with your bear." I look at him and stick my tongue out. "Yeah I am." "So who's winning?" I glare at the bear and say "undecided we both are bringing good points to the table." I lay down and stare at the ceiling. "Riley are you sure you are okay?"

I let the tears fall and whisper "I don't know anymore."

 **Up next Lucas remembers the one thing that makes Riley happy and puts his plan into motion. I might have got my inspiration from the movie friends with benefits for his big plan. :) be prepared the end is near**


	28. Chapter 28

Riley pov

"Riles are you sure you want to do this?" Maya ask me sitting at the bay window. I smile and say "Maya I'm just going to visit my grandparents I'm not leaving forever." I walk to my closet and pull out my suitcase folding my clothes in it. I stop when I feel her eyes still on me.

"Just say it peaches?" I say sighing. She walks over to me and sits on my bed. "Your running." I move over to my dresser and say "I'm not running Maya I'm simply giving myself some space." She lightly chuckles and says "sounds a lot like running to me." I roll my eyes and say "Maya I haven't seen them in awhile so why not."

She sighs and says "Riley don't go talk to him." I take a deep breath and say "peaches since when did you become team Lucas? I thought you were on my side?" She pats the space next to her and I sit down. "Riles I'm always on your side I just think you should tell him how you feel."

I swallow the lump in my throat and say "I don't even know how I feel." I lay back and try not to let the tears fall. Maya lays next to me and grabs my hand. "We both know you love him or you wouldn't be running away so close to New Years." I wipe the tears that fall and say "I don't know if I love him I'm just confused and I need time."

Maya looks at me and smiles and sits up pulling me with her. "Okay honey take all the time you need. But promise me something?" I look at her and say what. "If you do love him don't run from it." I smile and lightly chuckle and say "when did you get so wise about love?" She looks at me and says "well from you silly girl."

Lucas pov

After my big speech to Riley I let myself believe that she would magically forgive me and show up on New Years to meet liked we had planned. Maya had told me she went to visit her grandparents in philly but I held out hope. I waited on that bench in Central Park for her but she never showed up.

I sat watching all those couples celebrating the new year together but I stayed on that bench and waited. Zay texted me around 2 and said I should give up but I was determined to wait. I would wait forever for her.

When it turned 4 I decided to call it. I got up and started walking away leaving behind the last bit of hope I had left on that bench. I turned around one last time and felt my phone buzz. I figured it was Zay telling me to just give up but when I looked at it I started smiling and left with a renewed sense of hope.

 _ **PrincessDancingSunshine-I'm sorry but I need more time.**_

"Okay what is wrong with huckleberry?" Maya asks while we all were at the bakery. Farkle gets up and looks at my face making me chuckle. "He looks like he slept with a hanger in his mouth." He finally says sitting back down.

"Yeah for a guy that got stood up and almost ended up with frostbite you sure seem happy." Zay says sipping his smoothie. I glare at him and Maya hits him. "Oh come on be honest we were all thinking it." Before I can say something smackle walks in and sits on the chair muttering under her breath.

"What's the matter smackle?" Maya asks chuckling at her. Smackle rubs her head and says "have you ever have to sit through a weekend with someone who insist on watching nothing but musicals?" Maya and Farkle share a look and start laughing. "What?" She says looking between them.

"Smackle have you met Riley? She lives off those kinds of movies. One time Farkle made the mistake of saying Mary Poppins wasn't a good movie and we had to sit and watch that movie until he agreed." Maya says smiling at the memory. Farkle chuckles and says "remember she made us dress like Jane and Michael for Halloween and she was Mary Poopins."

I laugh and say "how old were you?" They look at each other and say together "15." We all start laughing and smackle groans and says "great now I got that song stuck in my head!" "What song?" Zay says laughing. "The one with the made up word which I told my sister is utter nonsense!" She says going to get a drink. I start grinning and look something up on my phone.

"What's going on in that brain of yours ranger rick?" Maya asks smirking at me. Zay looks at her and says wide eye "oh no don't get sucked into his brain that's where all his crazy is stored." I punch him and say "Farkle do you know someone who runs the ads in time square?"

Farkle gives me a look and I show him my phone. He smiles and stands saying "let me make a call." "Okay what is going on? Want to fill us in huckleberry?" Maya says moving into Farkle seat. I smile and say "well I may have figured out a way to make Riley happy again and to potentially embarrass me for the rest of my life but it'll be worth it." I tell them the plan and Zay grins saying "oh this might be the best story I ever tell!"

Riley pov

"So have you decided if you're going to forgive him yet?" My dad ask coming to sit outside with me. I smile and say "what do you know?" He chuckles and says "alot more now that I know Mr. Friar is your MadDogg." I frown and say "he isn't my anything dad and who told you?"

He smiles at me and we hear "I did." I look and see my mom coming out the back door. "Mom." I say when she smiles and sits next to me. "How did you know?" She looks up and says "I've always known Riley." I look at her confused and she laughs. "When your dad said you couldn't go to visit him and to end communication with him I've never seen you so sad." She says holding my hand.

"But I knew something was up when you started smiling again after 2 weeks. I figured if you really cared for him you wouldn't have gotten over that you couldn't write him anymore. So one night I went to check on you and seen your computer still on and seen your guys emails and messages."

I bite my lip and say "but you never said anything. Why?" My dad turns to her and says "yeah why didn't you?" She chuckles and says "Cory your reaction right now is reason enough I didn't tell you but sweetheart I didn't mention it because he helped you." I look at her confused and she smiles.

"He helped you when you were being bullied 7th grade. He was the one that talked you into telling someone." I stand up and start pacing back and forth. I stop in front of her and say "how do you know all this? I can't take these secrets anymore." I feel the tears coming and she gets up and hugs me.

"Sweetie I only know because I would look at your computer to make sure you were safe talking to him." I pull back looking at her and say "what?! Mom that is something dad would do I never expected you would too! That is a total invasion of privacy." Her and my dad start laughing together.

"She's right topanga that is something I would do." My dad says smiling at her. She chuckles and says "Riley I'm your mother it's my job to make sure you're safe and I stopped after that. I seen how much he helped you and how you helped him." I sit back down and wipe my eyes.

"So did you look at my computer to find out Lucas was him too?" I ask her. She shakes her head and says "no I put it together myself when his mom said she worried about him and that since his dad's death he was different. Plus she use to look at his computer too." I start laughing earning weird looks from both of them.

"Topanga she's losing it. See what boys do to her." He says looking at me. "Daddy I'm fine. It's just that's the reason you told me I could have my phone after that dinner and why you always tried to invite him over. To make us spend time together?" She nods and starts laughing with me.

"Great! I told you boys make girls crazy." My dad says standing up looking weirdly at us. "Dad you did the same thing with that history project remember?" I tell him getting up and hugging him. He smiles and says "that's because I know the story." My mom gets up and we all hug.

"Honey are you planning on forgiving him?" She ask looking at me. "I don't know what to do. Want to give me the answer?" I ask looking at my dad. "He chuckles and says "as much as I would love to tell you no boys till you're 80 I can't. And besides you need to look in your heart that's where the answer is. You just need to listen to it."

 **Lucas putting his plan into motion and Riley figuring out if she loves him or not all in preparation for the last chapter. Not sure if I'll do an epilogue and if I do if I want it to be years from now or a year later or weeks.**


	29. Chapter 29

Lucas pov

"Sundance if the next words out of your mouth are is everything in place I'm going to punch you square in the jaw." Maya says glaring at me. I chuckle and say "okay can we at least go over the checklist again?" Everyone groans and Zay throws up his hands. "Seriously Luke? Everything is ready." He says pointing at the list I gave him.

I bite my lip and Farkle stands and pats me on the shoulder saying "it wouldn't hurt to double even triple check to make sure everything is in place." They groan and Maya throws a crumbled ball of paper at Farkle. "Okay Maya brings Riley to the bakery where Zay will come in saying I lost a bet to him and that I'm walking around time square in my boxers." Farkle says making Zay snicker.

"I don't know. Would Riley really believe dearest lost a bet to Zay and agree to that kind of embarrassment?" Smackle asks. Zay and Maya share a look and start laughing. "She would if I say he challenged me to a basketball game using "science" to help him win." Zay tells her eating popcorn. "Okay and what about your costume huckleberry? Maya adds.

I rub my neck and say "my mom is finishing it up as we speak." Maya smirks and says "oh I will pay anything right now to see you try it on?" I shake my head and say "nope the finished product will be shown when you get Riley there. What about the other thing?" Smackle gets up and makes a call. When she comes back she's grinning.

"All accounted for and everything they need. But you may have to go down there." She says checking it off her list. I stand and start getting a little nervous. "What if she doesn't like this? What if you can't get her to come down there?" I start rambling and Zay gets up and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Luke take a deep breath Riley will show up. We all know she feels something for you. And I'm pretty sure when this is all over you two will be staring into each other's stupid eyes and ignoring the rest of us." I chuckle and everyone else laughs too but agrees with him. "Okay you're right." I look at the time and Maya's phone goes off. She sends a text and stands up.

"That's my cue. See you guys out there." She says grabbing her stuff. Before she leaves she punches me and says "good luck huckleberry."

Riley pov

I walk into the bakery and see Maya sitting at the counter. "Hey peaches." I say smiling at her. She gets up and looks at me weirdly. I giggle and say "why are you looking at me like that?" She smiles and says "no reason no reason at all. I like the dress riles." We order smoothies and I watch her as she keeps looking at the door and checking her phone.

"Maya are you okay? You seem jumpy?" I asks eyeing her curiously. She chuckles nervously and says "oh you know just waiting.." She starts sipping her smoothie and I keep looking at her. She still doesn't say anything and right when I was going to say something Zay runs in laughing.

"Oh hey Zay." Maya says smiling at me. I look at her confused and Zay says "do you guys want to hear the best Farkle story I can ever tell you?" I smile and say "what did you do to him Zay?" He chuckles and says "well it's not what I did as it was more what he is about to do."

I look at them and say "what is he about to do?" Zay smirks and says "well right at this moment our dear genius friend is about to walk around time square in his boxers." I gasps and stand up saying. "We can't let him do that!" Maya and Zay share a look and say "yes we can!"

I pull both of them up and say "let's go right now." Zay chuckles and says "okay but I need to send a text." He grabs his phone and reads his message and gives a wink to Maya. I look at both of them and say "okay what's going on here?" They look at each other and shrug. I stand with my hands on my hips and tap my foot.

Maya laughs and says "riles we have to go if we want to stop Farkle from embarrassing himself." I don't move and Zay's phone goes off making Maya and him laugh. "What's so funny huh?" I ask. Zay turns his phone to me and I see it's a picture Farkle sent of him in his boxers. I cover my eyes and say "oh my god! We need to get there."

We get down to time square and I look around for Farkle. "Maya do you see him anywhere?" I ask her she doesn't respond and I turn and she was gone. I look around and couldn't find her. So I call her phone. "Peaches where did you go? I thought we were looking for Farkle? And where did Zay go? What is going on?" I wait for her to respond but when she does I feel someone tap me.

"Maya where did you go?" I ask when I see it was her. She smiles and says "sorry Zay thought he saw him but it was someone else." I look around and say "okay where is Zay now?" She shrugs and pulls me right to the middle of the square.

"Maya what are you doing?" She keeps smiling at me and I was going to say something when all the screens turn off. I gasps and look around and see only a few people shocked by this. "Peaches.." I start to say when one by one the screens come on playing sixteen candles, the breakfast club and say anything.

I circle around looking at all the screens. They go black again and then different scenes of sixteen candles pops up. Followed by the breakfast club and say anything. I grab Maya's hand and say "peaches what's going on?" She shrugs and twirls me. I start giggling and was about to say something to her but she disappeared again.

I look around and suddenly I was surrounded by a group of people dressed just like they were in the breakfast club. I stare at them trying to move but they kept me in place. Then all of a sudden simple minds "don't you forget about me" starts to play and they start dancing around me. I giggle and start singing along to the music. On the screens they were playing the part where the principal is reading the essay in the end.

The guy dressed as Judd Nelson character grabs my hand and twirls me around. I stop and they keep dancing around tossing flowers. I looked around for Maya but couldn't spot her. The song ends and Karla Devito's "we are not alone" plays and they start doing the dance they do in the library making me giggle and do Molly Ringwald little dance. People started gathering watching the dance and I turn red.

The song comes to a close and I clap for them and they bow with the guy dressed like Bender lifting his fist in the air. I spotted Zay off to the side and was going that way when the screens turn black again and you can hear Molly Ringwald saying "Donger's here for five hours, and he's got somebody. I live here my whole life and its like I have a disease." I start laughing and watch as the screen plays different parts of the movie.

I turn back to look at Zay but he somehow vanished I looked around and didn't see him. I start to walk when someone grabs my hand and pulls me towards a seat. "If you were here" by the Thompson twins begins to play and another group of people circle around me. I smile when I see one was dressed like Jake Ryan and another like Samantha.

They dance and then the one dressed like Anthony Michael Hall comes and grabs her hand and dances like he does at the school dance. I couldn't stop smiling and giggling. They finish up the dance with them recreating the final scene. I found myself tearing up at it. The girl dressed like Samantha gives me the flower crown she was wearing. I thank her and they run off.

I put the flower crown on and look around wondering if something else was going to happen. I stand on the chair I was sitting on and look for anyone I knew. I was scanning the crowd when I spot someone lift up a boom box over there head. I shield my eyes from the sun and see that the someone was Zay.

My mouth opens wide and I see more people lift boom boxes over their head. I see one more in front and noticed they were wearing a trench coat like John Cusack in say anything. I look around again and spot Maya I smile at her and she smiles and winks at me. I see the screens start playing scenes from the movie again and Peter Gabriel's "in your eyes" plays.

I get off the chair but didn't see anybody approach me so I start walking. The song ends and everyone scatters and take off their coats. I get confused and see that they're dressed just like from Mary Poppins. I gasps and once again the screens plays the movie but more the songs.

I sing along and sway when they play "let's go fly a kite" I got a little disappointed when I didn't hear my favorite song. Maya walks up to me and is smiling dressed like Jane. "Maya what is going on?" I ask looking around. She shrugs and says "what do you mean honey?" Zay comes up and he was dressed like the dad.

I couldn't help laughing at his fake mustache and little hat. "Ello Riley!" He says attempting a British accent. I start laughing and say "alright what is all this?" Gesturing at their outfits. They still don't say anything and I hear someone call my name. I turn and see Farkle and smackle. Who you guessed it are dressed like the mom and Michael.

They stand next to me and Maya and Farkle link arms with me. I look at them but they look forward and just keep smiling. I was going to say something when I hear Lucas. "Can I have everyone's attention please!" He had on a long coat and was standing on a little stage I didn't even see them put up.

His face was on all the screens and Maya started bouncing. "There's a girl in the crowd that I lied to. I could have been honest with her but I was scared. So I ended up losing her in the process." Everyone that had gathered started to awe. I see Lucas scanning the crowd looking for me. He finally spots me and starts smiling and nods his head at me. I smile and give him a short wave and he continues.

"I was scared that she wouldn't look at me the same way if she knew and I wanted her to look at me just like she is now." He gestures to me and I see my face on the screens. I try to cover it but Maya and Farkle hold both my hands down. Lucas chuckles and says "She might not know this but I spent the last few days putting this together to show her how much I love her."

He starts taking off his coat and I gasps when I see what he has on. He was dressed just like Bert. "What none of you know besides a few is that this song is her favorite and it also happens to be her happy song. A song she sings when she needs cheering up." The music starts to play and Maya wipes the tears that start to fall.

I laugh and keep looking at Lucas. He puts on his hat and says "I wouldn't do this for anyone else, well maybe my little sister but this right here is for one person who I would give anything to see happy again. Plus I did kinda owe her this."

I giggle remembering him owing me a rain check. He takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

 _"It's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

 _Um diddle diddle, diddle um, diddle ay_

 _Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad  
My father gave me nose a tweak  
And told me I was bad  
But then one day I learned a word  
That saved me achin' nose  
The biggest word you ever heard  
And this is how it goes, oh_

 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

 _Um diddle diddle, diddle um, diddle ay_

All of a sudden he stops I didn't know if he was going to sing the whole song or not. But he takes off his hat and tosses it aside and someone brings him a different one. "What is he doing this wasn't the plan?" Maya says to Farkle. I look at them and then back at Lucas.

He had on a crown. "Look it says something." Farkle says trying to read it. I didn't have to read it to know what it said. I start laughing again and Lucas winks at me and continues singing.

 _He traveled all around the world  
And everywhere he went  
He'd use his word and all would say  
There goes a clever gent  
When Dukes and Maharajahs  
Pass the time of day with me  
I say me special word  
And then they ask me out to tea_

 _Oh! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

 _Um diddle diddle, diddle um, diddle ay_

 _Now, you can say it backwards, which is docious-ali-expi-listic-fragi-cali-rupus  
But that's going a bit too far, don't you think?_

 _So when the cat has got your tongue  
There's no need for dismay_  
 _Just summon up this word  
And then you've got a lot to say  
But better use it carefully  
Or it could change your life_

Lucas pov

After I finished I bow and start looking for her. Everyone was patting me on the back and telling me what a good job I did but I wasn't listening I was searching for Riley. I finally find the gang but Riley wasn't with them. "Where is she?" I ask looking at them.

Zay pats my back and was going to say something but a older man comes up to me with his daughter. "That was amazing my daughter is a huge fan of Mary Poppins. Do you do birthday parties?" I was half listening and smackle says "I'm his agent let's talk." Maya tries calling her but she doesn't answer.

"Sorry Lucas." She says hugging me. I shake my head and hear my phone. I look down at the message and start smiling.

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-I think we should meet :)_**

"Guys I got to go!" I say running off. I hear Zay shout to them to follow me. I get to the park and look for Riley. I see her pacing in front of the bench we decided to meet at. I smile and walk up to her saying "Riley I'm sorry if I embarrass you out there I.." I didn't get to finish she threw her arms around me and kissed me. She let's go and looks at me and whispers "I love you." I kiss her again smiling.

We finally let go and she giggles. I cup her cheek and pull her back and kiss her again. She pulls away and says "I don't think we've been properly introduced." I look at her confused and she smiles holding out her hand. "I'm princess dancing sunshine but you can call me Riley." I chuckle and shake her hand and say "I'm MadDogg but you can call me Lucas."

 **There's my story hope you enjoy it. It was getting a bit long so I decided to end it there. There will be a epilogue. Happy reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summer after high school**

Riley pov

"Topanga tell her she can't go!" My dad shouts standing in front of my closet. "Daddy I need to get in there so I can grab my suitcase." He doesn't move and I try to pull him but end up on the floor. "Daddy!" I shout at him. "Sorry honey but... Auggie!" He yells holding me down.

Auggie runs in and says "operation keep Riley is starting?" My dad nods his head and Auggie jumps on me. I yell for my mom who comes in seeing Auggie on top of me while my dad is taking my suitcases. "Auggie get off your sister and seriously Cory she 18 now we can't exactly stop her. What's going to happen when she goes to college?"

He starts to say something but I cut him off. "Oh no you can't follow me to college nope!" I pack up my suitcase and my dad says "honey wouldn't you want to stay here with me? I hear Texas is boring in the summer." I giggle and say "dad Lucas wants to show me where he grew up and to visit his dad we couldn't last summer since smackle sign him up for those kids parties."

My mom laughs and says "oh I still can't get over how romantic that was." I smile and hug her. "Romantic?! That's one of the reasons I can't let her go."

 **flashback**

 _See I told you staring into each other's stupid eyes and ignoring us!" Zay yells. I intertwine our hands and smile at her. "By the way I love your crown." She says giggling. I stop and say "well what's a dramatic dork prince without his goofy princess." I grab my bag from Farkle and put the crown on her head. She giggles and I pull her to me and start kissing her again._

 _Riley puts her arms around my neck and I pull her closer. "_ _Ahem." Someone says behind us but I didn't want to let go yet. "Ahem!" They say louder and Riley looks and say "hi daddy." I turn around and turn red and Riley smiles at me. "So I see you and Mr. Friar are together now?" He says frowning at me. Riley grabs my hand and smiles at me saying "yes we are."_

"Daddy a group of us are going not just Lucas and I okay?" I say laughing. "Ha! Like I trust Maya and Zay. I caught them in my classroom making out right before graduation." He says shivering. My mom and I laugh and hear the doorbell. "I'll get it." My dad says gently pushing me on my bed. My mom and I walk downstairs and hear my dad say "You!" Followed by Lucas saying "Me!"

"Riley isn't here." My dad says smugly. I giggle and say "Hi Lucas." He smiles at me and my dad closes the door on him. "Daddy!" I shout. Lucas opens it laughing and says "Mr. Matthews just admit you like me." He looks at him and shouts "No!" And walks off. "You ready Riley?" Lucas asks me. I look at him and put my arms around his neck saying "with you I'm always ready."

 **4 years later**

"Can we have everyone's attention!" Zay shouts to the crowd. "Thank you." He hands the microphone to Maya who kisses his cheek. "Today we are here to celebrate two of the best people we know getting hitched. What some of you don't know is that Riley and Lucas never had a traditional relationship. They might never have met if it wasn't for our 6th grade teacher assigning us pen pals.

"Now for anyone that met Riley they know she can make everyone she meets smile. She's the bright light in the darkest room. Now those aren't my words as much as what huckleberry over there described her in his vows. And we can all agree she is." Maya pauses to wipe her eyes. So she hands Farkle the mic.

"Probably wondering what we are doing right folks?" Everyone laughs at this. "Well the bride and groom didn't want traditional bridesmaids or groomsmen so as their best friends we put together this speech. Now engraved on their rings are the names MadDogg and princess dancing sunshine. Those were their names when they wrote to each other."

"Their friendship was one of a kind. According to Zay Lucas went from being that angry kid to one who look like he slept with a hanger in his mouth." "Hey! Come on." Lucas yells making Riley giggle and kiss him. Farkle continues "as for Riley well she was always the sunshine in our lives but talking with Lucas she shone a little brighter." Farkle passes Smackle the mic.

"Even though they were not in the same city or state, Riley and Lucas had a connection that was something you couldn't really describe unless you were one of them. When Lucas lost his dad Riley wanted to be with him but circumstances forbid her and she was told to end her friendship with him. Everyone thought they did but what nobody knew was that they kept up with their correspondents.

When Lucas moved here he met Riley and instantly had a connection with her. We should have seen it coming. He alone could understand her when she would put straws in her mouth and attempt to talk or if she was mumbling it was Lucas who knew what she was saying. Now they kept writing to each other but neither realized who the other was. If you ask me they should have looked over their correspondence and used sci..."

"Smackle!" Farkle whisper yells. She blushes and hands Zay the mic saying "sorry dearest." Zay chuckles and says "Well I think it's safe to say they eventually figured it out but..." he pauses grinning at Lucas. "Zay don't you dare!" He shouts Riley covers his mouth and nods her head. "Well Lucas may have messed things up with Riley and so he needed to win her back and the only way was to do something that we just happened to have on tape."

He nods his head to Farkle who pulls up the video and plays it on the screen they set up. Everyone laughed and cried they even managed to get when Riley and Lucas met at the park. When it ended everyone clapped and begged Lucas to do it live for them. He turned red making Riley smile.

"There you have it folks the beginning of the their love story as we call it." Maya says chuckling. "Let's raise a glass to two people that no matter how long they've been together will always.. and I'm quoting Zay here. Always stare into each other's stupid eyes and ignore the rest of us."

 **6 years later**

Riley throws herself on the bed and groans. "Kids finally fall asleep?" Lucas ask coming out the bathroom smiling at his wife. Riley mumbles into the bed making Lucas chuckle. "Oh so when they run around wildly they're my children?" He says rubbing her back.

Riley mumbles once again and he laughs. "Okay I'll be right back." Lucas says kissing her. Riley rolls over and starts to drift off to sleep but her phone buzzes. She groans and looks at it and starts smiling.

 ** _MadDogg-hey PDS_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-hi MadDogg long time no talk. How ya been? :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-I'm great no complaints. What about you?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-the same. Sooo... did you ever get married?_**

 ** _MadDogg-as a matter of fact I did. :) what about you?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-me too._**

 ** _MadDogg-really?! You married your dreamy guy? ;)_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-lol no silly I married the flying monkey :)_**

 ** _MadDogg-:|_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-lol but he turned into my dreamy guy if that helps ;)_**

 ** _MadDogg-a little. :) lol_**

 ** _MadDogg-so are you happy with him?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-very! I wouldn't trade him for anyone in the world_**

 ** _MadDogg-wow he must be something_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-oh he is. I bet right now his head is bigger than ever._**

 ** _MadDogg-funny_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-thank you. :) so what's your wife like?_**

 ** _MadDogg-she is the best! I could describe her all day and it still wouldn't do her justice._**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-wow!_**

 ** _MadDogg-well do you remember what today is?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-i do! :) but I got to go._**

 ** _MadDogg-husband calling?_**

 ** _PrincessDancingSunshine-something like that. Adios aloha au revoir MadDogg_**

 ** _MadDogg-sayonara PDS_**

Riley walks out to the backyard and sees Lucas standing there. "Hi." Riley says smiling at him. "Hey." He says putting his phone in his pocket. "You think I would forget what day today is?" She says putting her arms around his neck. Lucas smiles and pulls her close. "Well I did. Only because with the kids and running the ranch I..." Riley shakes her head and kisses him.

"oh Friar you're something else. You know that?" She whispers to him. Lucas chuckles and says "well according to you I'm a dreamy guy." Riley laughs and says "I believe I described you as a flying monkey. You called yourself a dreamy guy." He frowns and whispers "not nice PDS." "Aww you big baby MadDogg."

"I got you something." He says pulling out a box. Riley smiles and says "Lucas I thought we weren't going to give gifts." He shrugs and hands it to her. Riley sits on the porch swing and opens it gasping. "Luke. How did you do this?." She says with tears in her eyes. He sits next to her and kisses her head. "I had some help. But luckily all our emails and messages were still there and Farkle was about to get them bond into a book for me."

"Do you like it?" He asks shyly. Riley smiles and kisses him saying "I love it especially the title." "MadDogg Meet Princess Dancing Sunshine just seemed appropriate." He tells her.


End file.
